Yesterday's Reckoning
by Alatus
Summary: Sequel to Tomorrow's Day Everyone knows that when the sun sets you cannot hide from the darkness. But what if one is truly hiding from the light? AU Modern
1. Running From

**ATTENTION: **This is a sequel to the story _Tomorrow's Day _to understand this story completely read that one first.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

------------------------

**Author Notes**

Hello and greetings once again!! Welcome to the beginning of the sequel to _Tomorrow's Day_! Yay! (Throws confetti) Just so you know this was just the prologue, the actual chapters will be much longer then this.

Big thanks once again to all those who supported me through the writing of _Tomorrow's Day_ and I hope you enjoy the latest installment, so sit back and relax and enjoy!

------------------------

Torrents of rain poured from the black sky. Thunder cracked through the air, causing windows in the dark city to tremble. The empty buildings loomed up on all sides, reaching towards the storm.

He stumbled along slowly, his wild hair long since plastered to his skull. He hardly noticed the ice-cold rain that struck against his skin, his soaked clothing no longer providing any protection. He tripped, nearly falling to the filthy alley ground.

He gained his balance at the last second, pressing a hand against the rough wall beside him. He stood there for a moment, breathing heavily, trying desperately not to think of what had just happened.

But all he could do was think- about how everything was screwed up, and how his latest move had just made things even worse. There was no way he could be forgiven.

Forgiven.

A cold laugh pushed its way out of his throat, startling him. He shook his head, shoving the wall away as he continued on, farther into the network of alleys.

He wasn't even sure if he was guilty, that bastard did though and that belief would effect everyone else's minds. They would doubt his innocence- he already did himself.

He didn't know what the truth was anymore, or even if there was such a thing in this case. What really happened that day? He needed the answer to that. That's why he was here, because he couldn't go anywhere else. The Black Maze, as it was called, would keep him safe for a while and let him think. He needed to think.

He sighed bitterly. He didn't want to be here, but he couldn't go back, not yet anyway. So there he was, slogging his way through the rain with no destination in mind and no place he was willing to return to.

There was only one thing he could do- and it was the one thing he was good at. He would disappear as though he had never been. He would hide so deep that no one would ever find him. He had to find his answer before anything else, even if it meant doing it completely alone.

Alone…

A yell of frustration broke free of his mouth. He didn't want this. He hated it. He _hated_ it! He couldn't go back until he remembered what happened. And if that bastard was right- He didn't dare go back if it was true. Not if he really was a-

He hissed with fury, kicking out at a garbage can. He slipped, falling into the puddles that littered the pavement. He lay there, rain crashing from the heavens like a million tears, joining his own.

He didn't want to be out here. He missed his home, his friends. His hands curled into fists on the pavement. He hated his past- he was ashamed of everything he'd ever done. There was so much pain he could never escape. The pain, the reality of what he'd done, that snake had used it against him.

He had to find it. He had to find his answer, no matter what it was. He took an unsteady breath, trying to stop the tears that blurred his vision. Away from his eyes, he pushed the long, blood red strands that clung to his face.

For a moment he was frozen, unable to look away from the image caught on the black surface of the rainwater. He was a mess both physically and mentally- but that wasn't what had frightened Hiko so badly when he'd caught the teen heading out the door.

The redhead felt his heart pound in his throat. There in the reflection of the rippling water were his eyes, staring back at him. The once deep lavender was now a mixture of dull violet and over powering amber.

It terrified him to see. In a second, the spell that held him was broken. He recoiled from the water, bolting down the alleyway.

This couldn't be happening. Things couldn't be this bad, they just couldn't! He raced through the dark night, blind to where he was going. The crisp fall air burned his lungs as he fled. He didn't register the aching of his body or the pain in his chest. All he knew was that he was running from everything, from his past, and from himself.

------------------------

And there you have the beginning! I'm going to have to start working on the first chapter now, till then!

Oh and don't forget to **REVIEW!**


	2. Searching For

The phone gave a loud cry, startling the teen awake. He moaned, rolling over, hand fumbling for the phone. He found it after a moment, slowly pulling it to his ear.

"Hello…?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Sano, thank goodness I got you."

"Jou-chan? What are you doing awake?" Sano mumbled, eyes groggy with sleep.

There was a slight pause before Kaoru spoke, her voice grave. "I just got a call from Hiko."

Sano was wide awake in seconds. "What happened?"

"Kenshin's disappeared… again."

"What!"

"I don't know all the details yet…" she trailed off. "Please Sano, keep an eye out, he might show up anywhere."

"I will Jou-chan," he assured her, adding more to himself. "What's that idiot thinking running off like that?"

There was a long silence, the only sound was a slight crackling over the line caused by the storm.

"Something must have happened," she whispered.

"Have you heard anything from him?"

"Nothing…" she fell silent again, clearing her throat after a moment. "Well… I should call Megumi and tell her what's going on."

"I can do that Jou-chan. You should get some sleep, it's really early, you sound exhausted."

"Really? But-"

"No buts, get some rest."

"He… might call."

"You've got an answering machine, don't you?"

"Yes but-"

"Jou-chan."

She sighed, giving in. "Alright. If you hear anything-"

"I'll let you know straight away, don't worry."

"Thanks Sano."

"It's what friends do. Now get some sleep, you don't want to look like a zombie when we find him."

"Yeah… goodnight then."

"Night," he answered before he hung up. He sighed, glancing out at the pouring rain. It was going to be one very long night. "What've you done now, idiot?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawn came, devoid of any storm clouds, finding Kenshin still wandering the many passages of the Black Maze. His clothing was still soaked from the night's rain, he would have to find something else to wear or risk catching another cold.

He closed his eyes wearily. He hadn't slept a wink last night, something his exhaustion well informed him of. These back alleys were known for gangs and were considered extremely dangerous, ironically it was the only place Kenshin could think of to keep off the map. But it was also the environment that the legendary Battosai had come into being in.

Kenshin shuddered at the thought, he had to be very careful, especially with that powerful bastard easily trailing his every move. A grimace appeared on his face, that's why this place was the perfect spot for him to think. This place was the bottom of the barrel, anything could be here and if well practiced, anything could hide so that no one could ever find them.

He slowly made his way forward, farther into the network. He was going to have to do something about his appearance, as it was now, he stood out far too much with his wild crimson hair, violet flecked amber eyes and scar that was unmistakable.

Anyone who had heard of Battosai would almost instantly recognize him, blowing his cover completely. That was of course if they believed he was still alive despite the many rumours that were still lurking about his supposed death at the hands of Shishio.

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He had to focus on figuring out where he was. He'd worry about rumours and things like that later. Right now he just needed to find his way to the small shack that had been set up as a small outpost for the Juppongatanna. He'd only been there a few times before Shishio had taken over. He was certain that no one would be there, few had known of its existence during his time, and knowing the inky mind of Shishio, even fewer would know of the outpost existencenow.

Kenshin trudged along, eyes weary from lack of sleep. He made sure to stay to the less used routs. He wanted to keep his contact with other people to a minimum as much as possible.

He sighed, staring up at the metal fence that barred his way. He gripped the links, forcing his aching arms to lift him. Slowly he rose, muscles protesting as he did so. He reached the top after what felt like agonizing hours, he sat there, trying to catch his breath. The warm sunlight played on his face, causing his amber mixed eyes to slide shut. He teetered there, jolting awake when he started to fall. His instincts kicked in before his mind could even fully register what was happening.

He blinked, realizing slowly that he was now safely on the ground. He rose out of the muddy dirt, gazing up at the fence before him. He'd fallen on the far side, where he wanted to be. He'd been lucky his reaction time was faster then his sleep-deprived mind- His face paled.

Reaction time- Battosai's reaction.

He bolted away from the fence, mind swimming. It wasn't true. It wasn't true! He couldn't be turning into Battosai but his mind and body kept reacting in ways he knew belonged to the Juppongatanna's demon. He raced into the metal junkyard, desperate to leave the memory of the fence behind.

"Hey, who are you?"

Kenshin froze like a deer caught in headlights. He whirled around, looking at the two boys that were sitting in amongst the junk. They had a scruffy appearance, both wearing blue bandanas tied around their right arms, showing their loyalty to their gang.

Not good.

His mixed coloured eyes darted to the far side of the small junkyard, regarding the shack that had once been the outpost. He could make a break for it, but the two would catch him easily and his energy was nearly gone. That also meant his chances of attacking them and winning were almost non existent, he was only marginally good with his fists and trying to take them both on like that was out of the question.

He was going to pay dearly for sleeping so little over the last few days. He took a deep breath, focusing his sleep deprived mind. He turned his attention to the two boys that were watching him with suspicion.

"You mean me?" asked Kenshin calmly, trying to inject as much innocence into his words as he could. All the while he made sure his face was hidden behind his mane of crimson hair.

"Yes you," snapped the blond. His companion shifted nervously, running a hand through his brown hair. "What are you doing here?"

Kenshin gave a casual shrug, buying himself time as his mind quickly strung an answer together. In the corner of his eye he caught sight of a metal pipe about a meter long. He quickly pulled it out, resting the object against his shoulder. "Looking for spare parts," he answered in the same calm manner.

The blond raised an incredulous brow. "Really…"

"That's right," replied Kenshin, his hand tightening on the pipe, ready to strike if he needed it.

"Whatever," grumbled the blond. "Don't you dare try taking anything from our shack though." He pointed to the half-built structure beside him.

"Oro?" asked Kenshin taken completely off guard by the statement.

The blond stood up, ignoring him. The brunette gave a sympathetic look. "Sorry about that," he apologized. "Anyway, you should be careful wherever you decide to set up."

"Set up?" asked Kenshin warily.

"Yeah, this entire area has been declared middle ground."

"Middle ground!" exclaimed Kenshin with shock. Middle ground only happened when two or more powerful gangs agreed that the territory would be shared for anyone's use. It was a very rare occurrence mostly because the most powerful groups were usually quarreling with each other. "Who declared that?"

"By the Oniwaban and some upstart group that's taken up power when the Juppongatanna fell."

Kenshin frowned, that didn't sound good. "Who are they?"

"Who knows," the boy answered. "They're not going to last very long if you ask me. The groups just a collection of left over groups that have been washed out, their ideas conflict with each other and everything. It's only a matter of time before they tear themselves apart."

"Hopefully this place is overrun with people by then," muttered Kenshin to himself. It worked in his favour this place being declared middle ground, if that changed- he shook his head. "When was it declared middle ground?" he asked.

"Just yesterday." Kenshin nodded quietly, biting his lip. "Well I'd better go help my friend, it was nice meeting you. Bye." With that he gave a small wave and wandered over to the blond.

Kenshin immediately slipped into the shadows cast by a junk pile, before he made his way to the far side of the yard. He knelt against the fence, catching his breath, trying to calm his whirling mind.

That had been a close call, if things had been a little different he would've been toast. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

He was tired. His mind wasn't working. He just wanted to go to sleep. Maybe not even wake up afterwards.

A crash startled him. In an instant his eyes snapped open, hands raised in fists, guard up. His gaze fell onto the pipe that lay innocently on the ground. The one he had been carrying he realized belatedly. He shook his head with disgust, not daring to pick up the makeshift weapon again.

He turned his gaze to the rubbish pile beside him. It was stacked against the fence with some of the pieces poking through to the line of buildings that were pressed up against the metal mesh on the other side.

He closed his weary eyes, taking a deep breath before moving his way sluggishly to the stack. He gripped the closest piece pulling it away, trying to find the entrance he knew was buried underneath.

This place had been turned into middle ground, he frowned at that, and it was the Oniwaban were the onesresponsible. There was more going on then just that, Kenshin was certain about it.

He had to be very careful, the Oniwaban could come here and with one look at him, rumours would start like wild fire, winding their way to unwanted ears. He was doomed if he let anything about himself get out, they'd spread everywhere even to Sano's ears and he would tell-

Kaoru…

He fell still, a sad smile slipping onto the redhead's face as he thought of her. He wondered how she was taking his disappearance right now. She was worried about him no doubt.

His knuckles tightened on the metal sheet. Maybe… maybe he should just give up his plan. Kaoru would be looking everywhere for him. She loved him too much not to. He didn't know how to react to that thought.

His heart fluttered to think that she would go any distance to find him and yet, at the same time, it scared him to think what would happen to her if she came here. The Black Maze was not a place he wanted to see any of his friends in. This was a place where people became monsters, an easy location for a demon to hide. If they saw him like this-

He'd petrify them.

He sighed wearily. He needed to sleep. There was too many thoughts running rampant in his mind. He pulled the metal sheet back, revealing the small crawl space behind. He knelt down, moving inside before pulling the sheet back into place.

He crawled forwards under the fence and through the hole in the wall into the small room that was the Juppongatanna outpost. The room was dimly lit by a few rays of sunshine that came in through small holes in the structure.

The single room was filled up with boxes and shelves of odds and ends that had collected over the years, most of which now had a fine layer of dust over it. Kenshin gave a tired smile as he spotted a pile of clothes in the far corner. Not bothering to get to his feet, he crawled over to it, collapsing into the heap, falling asleep instantly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Jou-chan!"

She looked up from where she sat at the park table, watching Sano as he came up on his bike.

"Late as usual, rooster head," commented Megumi from beside Kaoru, Sano spat his tongue out. "Childish as ever too."

"I have a good reason for being late you know," he retorted.

"But not acting your age I see," Megumi gave him a sly grin as Sano glared at her.

"Where were you?" asked Kaoru quickly, hoping to stop a fight between the two.

"I went to see Katsu," answered Sano. "Told him to keep an ear out for anything about Kenshin."

"Did you… did you tell him that Kenshin was Battosai?" inquired Kaoru quietly.

Sano hesitated, the subject was still touchy with him. "Yeah… I did. It'll be easier for him to find information this way. Don't worry, Jou-chan, he won't tell anyone." She nodded silently.

"What can we do in the mean time?" asked Megumi. "Sir Ken is quite capable of staying out of sight when he wants to."

"I'm going to look for him," answered Kaoru, a determined fire burning in her eyes.

"We have no idea where he could be though," sighed Megumi. "The city's huge! He could be anywhere. For all we know Sir Ken might show up tomorrow."

Kaoru shook her head. "I doubt that, something's going on. The last time Kenshin disappeared, Shishio was coming after him and… Kenshin said goodbye to me before he left. None of us have heard anything from him this time." Both teens nodded their heads to confirm what Kaoru had said. "Something happened. It's not even been a week since he's gotten out of the hospital, it doesn't make sense for him to just vanish like this. He was in high spirits when I saw him yesterday." She sighed, resting her head on a hand. She'd gone to the fair with Kenshin that day, just the two of them. They'd had such a blast, just enjoying being together, and then later that night after they'd gone home, Hiko had called, saying Kenshin was gone. "What happened…"

"Hiko might have an idea," suggested Sano.

"He told me he never saw Kenshin," replied Kaoru. "He… sounded shaken up when he said that Kenshin was gone. I was the last person who saw him…" She trailed off, staring down at her hands. "But it doesn't make sense."

"What?" asked Sano.

She shrugged. "I don't know, it's just this feeling I've got."

"Women's intuition, right."

"Huh?"

Sano shook his head. "Never mind."

Kaoru rose to her feet. "We should start looking."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenshin woke with a start, cold sweat running down his face. He looked around wildly, heart pounding in his throat. He relaxed slightly, closing his eyes when he remembered where he was. He leaned back against a wooden wall, taking a deep breath, coughing slightly at the dust that he inhaled.

His nerves were on edge even as the last wisps of nightmare were almost completely faded from his mind. He stood up after a moment, shaking slightly. He grumbled to himself when he realized he was still wearing his damp clothes. He rifled through the pile he'd been sleeping on, pulling out a faded red long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans which he started to pull on.

He found it strange, how his nightmare scared him so completely even though he could no longer recall it. That was, however, the story of his life. Blurred memories and nightmarish moments, it was very rare in his recollection to find a time he could say he was truly content, but that had changed when he moved in with Hiko and met all his friends.

He sighed, placing his damp clothing to one side to dry. Was he ready to think about it yet? The reason why he had come to this place. He couldn't have stayed in that world, not with Kaoru, not with Hiko or any of the others. He needed his answer. He shook his head.

He'd been scared, that's why he ran away. For the first time in his life, something had terrified him. Hiko was a police officer, his duty was to the law, if he'd found out the truth…

He'd have to arrest him because he killed Tomoe.

His stomach twisted, that wasn't true! He crashed to the floor, hand covering his mouth. It wasn't true! His stomach gurgled, he was going to be sick. He wasn't guilty. He'd loved her. There was no way he could have killed her! He couldn't have.

He couldn't have!

But that was the catch, he didn't remember and no one had been there that fateful day other then the three of them. Shishio would say he was guilty no matter what was true, Tomoe… he took a shaky breath, trying to calm his stomach, she was dead. His hand tensed over his mouth, his eyes shutting tight as he tried to stop the nausea that rose again. He was the one who had to find his answer. The one to find out if he could be forgiven. He needed to prove to himself that he was innocent, otherwise-

He was going to be sick.

-----------------------------

Tada! First chapter! Huzah, I think I've done an excellent job, that I have.

Big thanks to my wonderful reviewers

**Reignashii: **If you want to find more of what's going on you're going to have to keep reading cause I'm not breathing a word.

**Michika-chan: **The plot thickens, hope you liked the first chapter. Things are only going to better from here or you could say worse for poor Kenshin, hee hee…

**Kristy-chan: **Well I'm working hard to make this story as good as, if not better then its prequel. Hope you've enjoyed the latest installment.

**MoonFlower '93: **I'm not the type of author who answers questions about the plot in notes, takes all the fun out of it. Very good guess with what's going on. You must be able to read my mind, ahhh!! (stuff a tinfoil hat on) No more reading my brain!!

Well, that's all for now, till next time!


	3. To Nowhere

It was a long while before his stomach allowed him to move again. It wasn't much of an improvement though, his entire body felt numb, shaking as he struggled to rise to his feet. He observed the cabin around him, eyes not entirely seeing it.

There was a stack of packaged foods in a cupboard to the right of what was now his bed. Slowly he moved over to it, trying to distract himself by examining the contents, but his mind refused to registerthe world around him.

He shook himself mentally, realizing he'd been standing there absently, not doing anything. He shoved his whirling thoughts down, concentrating on the items before him. The food would last him for a little while but he was going to have to find another place that had some. At most he calculated it would last him two weeks if he conserved it properly.

He bit his lip, he wasn't going to be there that long, was he? All he had to do was find his answer. A warning from his stomach was all he needed to keep his mind off the topic that haunted him. He shook his head, regarding the shelf. If he needed another source of food that meant he'd have to leave the Juppongatanna outpost, something he couldn't do, his face was too recognizable.

He sighed, staring down at the boxes that sat below the cabinets. He knelt down beside one, rifling through the items, curious what lay inside. After shuffling around a bit he found a bottle of dark liquid.

He frowned, lifting it out of the box. It was hair dye, black dye by the looks of it. He gave the bottle a slight shake, an idea forming in his mind. He hesitated, placing the bottle down on the worn out floor beside him. This would solve one of his problems, no one would recognize him as easily and yet he was still hesitating. He couldn't be found until he was ready, he didn't want to be until then… did he?

He picked up the bottle, rising to his feet. He had to do this. He grabbed the small dagger that sat in the cabinet above. He moved to one side of the cabin where a rain barrel stood, before he plunked down beside it, placing the jar of dye to one side.

He gazed down at the small blade that sat in his hands. He took a deep breath, gripping his loose fiery hair. He closed his eyes as he pressed the knife against it, feeling the blade easily slice through.

Slowly he opened his hands, freeing his locks. Crimson strands fell away, landing in a thick pile upon the ground. Fearfully he forced his amber mixed violet eyes open, staring down at the reflection in the water, the fresh ends of his hair now tickling the tops of his shoulders.

He swallowed the lump that was growing in his throat, as he turned his sights on the bottle of dye that sat innocently beside him. He took a deep breath before he began.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He sat there silently, regarding himself in the reflection of the water, struggling to ignore the amber mixed lavender eyes that stared back at him. His short black hair fell around his face, hiding the ugly scar that marred his cheek. No matter how much he stared at himself, he couldn't get use to the raven black hair.

He sighed, looking away, fiddling with a strand. It was strange having it so short now, it made him look completely different than he had just that morning.

He closed his eyes, running a hand over his face. He slowly opened them again, staring down at the water. Bright amber orbs flecked with lavender stared back at him. The sight no longer made him recoil, even though fear still clenched his heart.

He sighed bitterly, he was getting use to them. His heart began to pound as he shook his head wildly, trying to calm himself. He rose to his feet, moving towards the entrance, he needed some air. He knelt down, crawling under the fence. He also had to find out what was going on.

The Oniwaban shouldn't be in existence, let alone have enough power to declare this place middle ground. Kenshin bit his lip, pushing the metal sheet aside. Whatever the Oniwaban were planning, it couldn't be good.

He winced at the bright afternoon, it was turning out to be a hot day, the sun beating down relentlessly. He covered the entrance again before moving away. He glanced around a pile of junk, surveying his surroundings, it was quiet in the junkyard, there was only a few people wondering around, building shelters.

He slowly made his way towards the entrance, passing back into the network of alleys. The temperature rose significantly in the confined space, the sun directly over head, heating up the surrounding concrete. He turned down a passage on his right, heading away from the metalyard. He moved along for a while, not running into another soul.

He was taken by surprise when the alley widened out before him into a small courtyard that was filled with tents. A sign sat near by proclaiming the area to be called Tent City. He could see people lounging about, not wanting to move too much in the hot weather.

He took a deep breath, pushing the sleeves on his long shirt back. He surveyed the area before him, placing a hand on his left cheek to make sure his scar was concealed fromsight. He made his way slowly forward, keeping a weary eye on the people around him. It was cooler here, with more room for the air to circulate around. He shivered as he felt more then one pair of eyes boring into his back as he passed through.

He wasn't going to get any information here. These people had been, no doubt, living most of their lives here, very few would dare exchange words with him. It surprised him that people had made this place into their home already, this had been deep in the Juppongatanna's territory.

That meant either the area the Juppongatanna controlled had become smaller since Kenshin's time or a large portion had been declared middle ground. Neither option seemed quite right to him. The Juppongatanna had been powerful, that hadn't changed when Shishio took control. There was no way he would've lost any territory to rival gangs.

Then the only option left was when they fell, the Oniwaban must have taken control of their territory and made it into middle ground rather then keeping it for themselves. The junkyard was deep in the heart of what had use to be the Juppongatanna's territory that meant they must have given up almost all of it.

Why would the Oniwaban do that? It just didn't make any sense. There had to be another reason for it. Maybe this wasn't the safest place to be.

An ironic smile slipped onto Kenshin's face. Of course this place wasn't safe, he was in the Black Maze. He'd thought that the outpost would be a good place to hide since it was away from the boarders of warring factions. Now he wasn't so sure that was the case. Who knew what Aoshi was planning.

"H-hey mister." A voice jerked Kenshin out of his thoughts. He glanced around, surprised to find a young girl looking at him nervously. "T-that isn't the best rout to get to the Akebeko."

"Oro?" The sound had escaped him before his mind caught up with what the girl had said. He inwardly cursed the slip of the unique word.

The little girl pointed the way he was going. "That way is blazing hot right now," she mumbled, not daring to look at him. "It's not safe right now."

"What's… an Akebeko?" asked Kenshin.

She looked at him with surprise. "It's a small restaurant that opened on the boarder."

Kenshin gaped, astonished that anyone would have the nerve to open a business here. Then he frowned, studying the small girl before him. "There's no exit anywhere near here."

"You must be new in the Black Maze."

A warning sounded in his mind. "That's right," he answered after a moment, his tone cool.

"Come on then, I'll show you a better rout." She turned, heading away from the passage that Kenshin currently stood in the entrance of.

Kenshin watched her go, not moving to follow. "Why are you helping me?"

She froze, back still towards him. He stood silently, waiting for an answer. She didn't say anything for a long while. Slowly she turned to look at him. There was a blush on her cheeks, her eyes adverted so she wouldn't have to meet his gaze. "I-I just wanted to help…" she mumbled.

"I don't need your help."

"Bu-but that way… it r-really is roasting right now."

Without a word Kenshin turned, heading into the passage. She stood there, watching, making no move to stop him. She sighed, looking away before she made her way back into the city of tents, disappearing from sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenshin made his way through the narrow alleyway. He was breathing heavily, sweat rolling down his body. His short black hair clumped together, sticking to his face and neck. The hot air burned his lungs every time he inhaled. The sun was beating down relentlessly against him.

He stumbled, arm shooting out to steady himself with the wall. A hiss of pain escaped his throat at the contact with the burning concrete. He recoiled from the scorchingsurface, shaking his arm out. His rolled up sleeve came loose, falling down his arm. He pulled at it with the faint hope that would convince it to stay in place.

He pulled at the other one, letting it fall over his other arm once again. He took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the blazing hot air. He squinted his eyes, trying to see what lay before him through the shimmering heat.

Why had he chosen to come this way?

He shook his head, sweat flying from his brow as he tried to escape the dense heat that had settled down around him. It was too hot to think, he just wanted find a bit of shade to rest in. He closed his eyes, letting them rest, the action causing himto sway slightly on his feet.

He inhaled the thick airagain as he struggled to force his eyes open. It seemed to take everything he had just to lift his eyelids. He slowly took a step, then another, the very heat seemed to be pressing down against him now as he struggled onward.

He could see a turn up ahead in the alley, just visible through the distorting air. His vision blurred, causing him to stumble into the far wall of the passage. He panted heavily, his mouth as dry as a desert. The concretesurface was now supporting most of his weight, thankful that he'd pulled the sleeves down on his shirt, there by protecting his skin.

He slowly lifted his head, heart plummeting, before him was nothing but a sea of heat and black garbage bags. There was no shade in sight. He didn't notice his knees had given out and he was now kneeling on the red-hot pavement. His head slumped forward, eyes half closed.

Why had he decided to come out here?

His vision swam, making it impossible to see. Oh, that was right, he came looking for the place that girl had mentioned, whatever it was called, didn't matter now. She probably made the place up in her pack of lies. But she had warned him not to come this way.

He grimaced weakly, who knew now. The wall was the only thing stopping him now from falling face first to the burning pavement, his awareness of the world completely gone.

That girl… she needed help. It hadn't been hard to tell that she was involved in something but he wasn't going to do anything. He had to stay out of it. That was one rule he had to obey. He needed to look after his own well being and that was it. Pathetic job he was doing though… Kaoru would yell at him for that… His eyes fell shut as his last bit of consciousness left.

------------------------

Tadaa! I give you chapter 3!Not the most exciting chapter but it gets things rolling for what's going to happen next… meheeeeee…. (rubs hands together) Won't say what though, that'll ruin all the fun. Hee… hee…

Big thanks and thank yous to my reviewers:

**Michika-chan: **I think Kaoru should hit him on the head several times for leaving, considering she didn't last time he ran away… poor Kenshin, there's not going to be anything left of him when she's done.

**Reignashii: **(zippers mouth shut) mummmph, mumm (unzippers mouth) Can't talk like that… Nope, not giving away one little idsy bitsy hint. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last! (zips mouth closed again)

**MoonFlower '93: **I really enjoy trying to figure other people plots out as well, I've surprised myself a few times on how accurate I manage to predict things. Anyway, I was recently reading the first chapter of _Tomorrow's Day _and like you said my writing is a lot better, but there's always room for improvement I always say.

Well that's all for now my loyal fans, till next chapter!


	4. Silent Plead

Kaoru stared out at the setting sun as it disappeared below the sea. They were in the warehouse district, the place Shishio fought with Kenshin. A cool breeze blew off the water, brushing through the strands of her jet black hair. She touched the end of her deep blue ribbon, the fabric holding her dark locks back in a ponytail. Her eyes gazed out past the deep blue ocean that stretched out before her.

"You alright Jou-chan?" She blinked, glancing at Sano who was coming towards her.

"I'm worried about Kenshin," she admitted. She pulled at the ribbon between her fingers, her gaze shifting back to the setting sun. "I wonder… where he is right now…"

"Don't worry, that idiot can't keep a low profile for long, it's not in his nature."

"That's what worries me."

"Huh?" asked Sano.

"If I'm right… and the reason he's disappeared is because something happened like with Shishio then…"

"…Then the first clue we get as to where he is, could be after a fight," finished Sano. Kaoru nodded her head. "He can look after himself, don't worry. He was Battosai for crying out loud."

"And because of that he could get hurt badly."

"Jou-chan…"

"We need to find him and bring him home."

"And we will."

"I hope you're right," she sighed.

"Cheer up Jou-chan, we'll find him and tell him off for leaving to," Sano gave her a large grin.

Kaoru gave a tiny smile in return. "You know," she beganquietly. "Kenshin gave me this ribbon to replace the one that was ruined during the fight with Shishio. He felt guilty for my other one getting wrecked…" she trailed off, her hand tightening on her prize. "I…" she bit her lip. "I hate being away from him, not knowing where he is. I wish I knew where he was. I don't want my ribbon to be the only thing I have to remember him by. I don't want him to just disappear like he never existed. I want to see him again, no matter what! I… want to be by his side… no matter what's going on." She took a deep breath. "There's no way I'm giving up this time. I'm not going to sulk or lose hope. I have to find him." She looked back out over the ocean. "I might sound silly to you, Sano, but that's how I feel."

"I promise I'll help you find him. After all, I know how you feel."

"Really?"

"Yup, when… uh… um…" For what had to be the first time since Kaoru knew him, the gangster was at a loss for words. "When Megumi was uh…"

"Sano… you're blushing." He mumbled something under his breath, cheeks turning brighter. "Oh, I know." A mischievous grin appeared on Kaoru's face. "The great and mighty Sano can't admit that he's in love with Megumi." The effect was instant, his face becoming brighter then a Christmas tree. Kaoru laughed heartily at him.

"T-that's not true!"

"Oh really?" she asked in a sing song voice.

"No!"

"Well I haven't heard anything about you two being an official couple yet." He muttered something unintelligible under his breath. "Well have you told her?"

"No… I haven't…"

"You should tell her soon."

"I know, I know!" he exclaimed, running a hand through his unruly hair. "How did Kenshin tell you?"

"He didn't, I told him." A gentle smile appeared on her face. "And then he said, 'This one loves you, Miss Kaoru.'" She laughed then, a sad note in her voice. "I'm still trying to break that 'Miss' stuff out of him. I've almost done it to, hardly says it now, but…" she sighed heavily.

"We'll find him, Jou-chan, I promise."

"Thank you, Sano."

"You don't have to thank me, you'd do the same for me. That's what friends are for."

Kaoru smiled a little brighter then. "You still have to tell Megumi how you feel."

Sano groaned. "You're not going to leave me alone about that, are you."

"Nope," she grinned.

"Hey, are you two going to stand there all night?" shouted Megumi, causing the blush on Sano's face to deepen.

Kaoru chuckled at the sight as she turned to the other girl. "We're coming!" shouted Kaoru, she glanced over at Sano. "Your cheeks are brighter than Kenshin's hair," she laughed, racing off to catch up with Megumi. Sano followed stiffly behind her, his face redder than a tomato.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He frowned slightly, this wasn't right. He was lying on something with a smooth texture, nothing like hot cement at all. His confusion increased when he realized he couldn't feel the blazing sun, in fact it was quite cool here.

He slowly opened his lavender mixed eyes, pushing himself up, leaning against a stack of bags beside him, flour bags he realized after a moment. He turned his gaze on the room, trying to figure out where he was. Bright fluorescence illuminated the room, giving everything a washed out look.

Before him stood a counter with what Kenshin guessed was a cooking stove, though it was hard to tell from the angle he was at. In the middle of the room, just visible from the stack of flour beside him, he could see a long table with a sink at the far end.

His mouth immediately made it clear then that it required water. He placed his feet on the tiled floor before him, grabbing hold of the stack of bags to help pull himself up with.

He was about to start lifting himself, when a door opened on the far side of the stove. He froze, eyes narrowing. A woman somewhere in her late twenties bustled into the kitchen. She glanced over at him, a smile appearing on her face.

"Why, hello there," she greeted. "I'm glad you finally decided to wake up. I was worried when I found you collapsed out back with the garbage." Kenshin opened his mouth but only a dried out rasping sound came out. "Oh dear, you must be parched, let me get you some water."

She hurried off to his right and out of view. He heard a door open and felt cool air rush across the floor past his feet. There was a sound of bottles being clinked and moved around before the fridge was closed again.

The brown haired woman appeared before him once again, offering him a bottle of water. He took it, pulling the cap off. He pressed it to his lips, taking a greedy swig of the cool liquid.

"I'm Tae by the way," she said, kneeling before him so they were speaking levelly. "And you are?" He choked, breaking into a coughing fit. "Careful there, don't want you choking now."

He caught his breath after a moment. "Where am I?" he questioned quietly, throat still rasping.

"You're in the back of the restaurant, the Akebeko." He nodded his head slightly, taking a slower sip of his water. "What were you thinking wandering around back there during the hottest part of the day? You could've gotten yourself killed!"

He frowned, why would this woman he'd just met be so… so… concerned about him? A warning went off in his mind. "Why do you care?" he growled at her. The gold in his eyes seemed to grow more brilliant as he glared at her.

The gentle smile never faded from her face, though a sad tint appearedon her features. "You really must be from the Black Maze I see," she sighed, as Kenshin set the water bottle down. "I'm not looking for anything in return if that's what you're thinking. I hate seeing kids in the slums-"

"I'm not a kid."

Tae gave a sad smile. "And that's the problem. Places like that make you grow up way to quickly."

"I grew up a long time before I even came here," he whispered, black hair obscuring his face. The amber receded slightly from his eyes, the lavender becoming more pronounced. "This one should go, that I should." He pulled himself back to his feet, pushing past Tae.

"Hold on," she said, rising to her feet. Kenshin paused in his movement, not turning to look at her. "Please take this with you." She offered him the water bottle he'd set down. He hesitated, not moving. "Feel free to drop in at anytime for a meal." She gave him a large smile.

"I don't think I'll be back, that I don't."

"Why not?" she asked but he didn't give any answer. She sighed again. "At least take the water." After a moment he reached out accepting the bottle from her. "Well then, if you want to head to the street, it's that door over there." She pointed to the door she'd come through. "That one there will take you back into the Black Maze." She pointed to a door that was on the far side of the counter with the sink. He nodded, taking a step towards it. "It would probably be best to take a left turn and head back to Tent City."

Kenshin turned, looking at her with surprise. "How do you know that?" he blurted.

Tae laughed lightly at the teen's reaction. A slight blush had appeared on his face, which was just visible from behind his black hair. She had been surprised how expressive his face was, most people that she had met from the Black Maze always had guarded looks that never changed. His expression had been like that a few minutes ago but now he seemed so child like. She was sure he hadn't been in the Black Maze for very long and she wanted to do anything she could to help him.

"I get a lot of customers from there," she answered.

"But that's dangerous!" he exclaimed, forgetting his resolve to keep his mouth shut. "You could get hurt. People from there are ruthless, they wouldn't hesitate to hurt you, that they wouldn't."

She raised an eyebrow. "You don't think I can look after this place? I've been doing quite fine looking after myself for the past four months."

He was silent for a moment, his tone quieter when he spoke. "Then you probably hear quite a bit of what goes on in there."

"That's right," she answered. "And I'll be willing to tell you anything I hear when you come and visit."

He bit his lip, debating if he wanted to come back. Tae would be an invaluable source but there was nothing stopping her from spilling to someone else anything she'd learned about him. He'd already said too much as it was. He had to keep a low profile, no matter what the cost.

"No thanks," he answered coldly, the amber in his eyes beginning to push the violet back. "I don't need your help."

Tae let out a sigh. "Would you have preferred that I left you there to die this afternoon?"

He was quiet for a while, thinking the question over. The colours in his eyes shifted ever so slightly, dulling the amber. "This one… made a promise to two people," he answered slowly. "One that shall not be broken, that it won't… lousy job this one is doing of it though." He shook his head. "So, I guess, thank you."

She smiled sweetly at him. "Please drop by again sometime."

He shook his head again. "I don't think so." He turned, pulling the door open, walking back into the Black Maze.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenshin sighed wearily, plunking down on his makeshift bed back in the old Juppongatanna outpost. He studied the water bottle that sat on the floor beside him. He was grateful to Tae for her help, he really was.

But he didn't know if he could rely on her. He shook his head, he had to look after himself. If he got involved with anyone then his cover would end up being blown and that would be the end of him.

He buried his face in his hands, that's why things had to play out this way. He had enough food to last two weeks if he stretched it out but he didn't have any water. He couldn't go back to Tae and ask for anything.

That left stealing it.

His stomach turned at the thought. He shook his head out, looking away from the water bottle. He already knew, he couldn't stay here forever. The only reason he'd come here was to think, in a place no one would disturb him, where no one could find him.

He would have to pull up some painful memories if he was willing to find his answer. He swallowed the nauseous feeling that was growing in his stomach. He didn't know if he could do it. If he didn't then…

…then what?

The silence in the cabin seemed to become deafening. He would be trapped here, in this life with no escape. Even if he did find the answer, things would never be the same again. He'd run away from his life, from all the people that had cared about him. They would all treat him differently. He didn't know if he could deal with that, which made him wonder-

Did he even want to go back?

He was stunned by that thought. It had been his choice to run away. His choice to come here where no one would find him. His choice to leave Kaoru. His breath caught.

She would be looking for him but he didn't want to be found. He didn't want her to find him, not yet, not like this. He needed to think. He'd come here to get away from everything, from everyone who knew him. He couldn't let them find him. He had to keep running and never look back.

His eyes snapped open as he stared at the small ratty cabin around him. He wasn't sure what to make of it now. A hollow look entered his amber mixed orbs, so he didn't want to go back. Perhaps it was better this way.

He sighed, falling back into the clothing that was his bed, staring vacantly at the ceiling. He didn't know what he was doing anymore. He'd fallen back into the world that had created this problem. A place where Kenshin could disappear and be forgotten but Battosai would always be remembered.

Did he really want to be forgotten?

As long as he stayed hidden, time would flow by and little by little everyone would forget him. He wasn't going to go back, he'd just proven that in his own mind, there was nothing he could do about it now. He was trapped here, he had to except that.

But a tiny part of him cried out, telling him not to give up and to try for his answer. He buried his head in his hands.

Things use to be so simple when he truly only looked after himself, never befriending, trusting or caring what happened to the people around him.

But that had been Battosai's disposition and he had believed back then, never to ask for help. Now, here he was completely alone. He needed- he wanted help. He turned onto his side, staring at the blank wall beside him.

"Help," he whispered, tears filling his eyes. "Please, help me…" He buried his face into the clothing, weeping softly. Silence was the only thing that greeted his plea. There wasn't anyone there, he'd made sure of that himself. In that run down little shack, he cried alone, because there, no one could help him.

-----------------------------

(collapses) Uh… no energy… chapter sucked it all out trying to get it posted before the end of the weekend. I made it in time though and with an hour and a half to spare! I was experimenting a bit with this chapter, like Kenshin's eyes colour changing to reflect if he was saying something more as Battosai or as Kenshin, not sure if it's a good idea though, what do you guys think?

Anyway, I need to find some chocolate before I fall asleep…

Big thanks go to my wonderful reviews:

**MoonFlower '93: **Meep! (ducks behind computer) I had to dye his hair, otherwise the story wouldn't be that interesting with Kenshin being stuck in a rickety old cabin with nothing to do. Beside I'm not as bad as some fanfic authors who _cut his hair off completely. _Though I really do like his long red hair but I thought it would be fun to try something different… heh… heh… don't hurt me.Wow… you've got a life… I've got to get me one of those! I'll try to make the next chapter longer since you asked and don't worry about reviewing as long as you read and enjoy the story that's good enough for me.

**Reignashii: **(pulls zipper back) Really glad that you thought the last chapter was great and I hope you enjoyed reading the newest chapter! (zippers mouth shut again)

**Michika-chan: **Sadly Kenshin doesn't have a history of thinking before he does something. But walking around outside in the heat with nice black hair to absorb it all has to be one of his stupidest things he's ever done. I bet what little there was of his non-existent brain has now been fried into oblivion, poor Kenshin. Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter.

Well that's all for now, till next time!


	5. War Zone

Days seemed to blur together for her, as it officially became two weeks since Kenshin's disappearance. It was sometime in the afternoon, the exact hour Kaoru wasn't sure. It had been pouring rain since yesterday, with no signs of letting up.

Their search had been halted temporarily due to the weather, leaving her with nothing to do. She sighed, watching the ceiling fan as it slowly spun in endless circles, never once changing speed. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

Two weeks.

Time seemed to be mocking her, making every minute feel like an eternity and yet here she sat, two weeks after his disappearance. Time was playing tricks.

Kaoru gritted her teeth. "I'm going crazy!" she yelled to the empty house around her, throwing her arms into the air. "When I get my hands on you, Kenshin Himura, I'm going to kill you! You hear me! I'm going to clock you over the head so many times the only word you're going to remember how to say is oro!"

She let out a huff, giving the fan above her a withering glare. "Just you wait you stupid idiotic carrot," she grumbled.

A tear slowly rolled down her face, startling her. She sat up, brushing it away. She was going to be strong. She had promised that to herself. She wasn't going to break down, crying like a little kid. She was going to find that silly little redhead and bring him home, even if she had to tie him up and knock him out to do it.

A satisfied grin appeared on her face. That would teach him never to run away again. The smile immediately slipped away. Again, he'd run away again. Why couldn't he have learned the first time? Why couldn't he get through his mind that he wasn't alone.

"This isn't doing me any good," she muttered, rising to her feet. She marched through the kitchen and down the hallway to her left heading to her room. She emerged again a few minutes later, a yellow rain jacket in hand.

She pulled it on, walking back into the living room and over to the front door. After pulling on her rain boots and grabbing an umbrella from the stand, she turned to the entrance. With a deep breath she stepped outside, pulling the door shut behind her.

Her parents were out of town, leaving her and her little brother, Yahiko, to look after the place. He was currently out at a kendo practice and wouldn't be back till later that evening.

She sighed, pulling her umbrella open, hopping down the porch steps. She wandered down her driveway and onto the sidewalk. She needed a break. A nice calm walk, just to get away from the stale air in her house.

She wanted to clear her thoughts. A lot had happened since she first met Kenshin. It only felt like a few weeks ago since then. Sano had just saved him in a scuffle, ironic considering he was the legendary Battosai. She'd helped him home with his injured knee and things had just gone from there.

She wasn't sure now when she'd first fallen in love with him but she had. She'd fallen for the quiet redhead despite what he had been. Her hand drifted to her left side, tracing the tender scar there. They'd both been lucky last time. Things could have been a lot worse. Who knew if that luck would stay this time.

Something was going on, there had to be. Kenshin wouldn't just up and leave without a word, something happened but what? It was the only explanation, but that meant another Shishio was after him. The redhead might not even be alive-

She froze, heart pounding. That wasn't true, that wasn't true! He was alive, he couldn't be- but Katsu hadn't found a single lead. He couldn't be- he'd disappeared without a trace. He couldn't be- no one had seen or heard a word from him since then. He couldn't be- as Battosai he had made more enemies than he could count. They wouldn't hesitate to- Kenshin couldn't be dead.

She stood there unmoving, tears filling her eyes. The rain poured down around her, filling the silent air. She was alone, no other soul daring to fair the storm.

"Kenshin," she whispered. Rain crashed against her umbrella, sliding down the slick surface. "Kenshin… I promise I'll find you, no matter what. So… you keep yours, alright? That's all I ask. I want to see you again. I love you." Her voice broke so she just stood there, the only soul out in the rain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Night had fallen hours ago and with it gave him the ability to move freely. The rain had stopped, leaving dark clouds that hid the night sky. He was all but a shadow in that black landscape, dashing through inky alleys unnoticed by all.

He paused briefly, listening for any sound from the other side of the door. A moment later he was back in motion. He picked the lock, pushing the door silently open. In the blink of an eye he was across the room, with the fridge wide open. With practiced ease, he grabbed what he needed and was across the small kitchen and back out the entrance.

He stepped back into the alley, the Akebeko behind him the door shut and locked as though he had never been. He hurried down the right hand passage, away from Tent City where people could see him. He ran along, silent as the shadows around him, two water bottles tucked away safely in his pant pockets.

He turned sharply, darting into a dead end passage. He jumped, pulling himself effortlessly up onto the rusty ladder there. He clambered up, staying low as he reached the catwalk. He froze, falling back against the building, blending into the darkness there.

He regarded the three figures that stood on the low roof beside him, barring his way. Their features were indistinguishable in the gloom. Two stood to one side, regarding the other, none of them noticing the thief that hid in the shadows, watching them silently.

"You have our deepest apologies," said the lone figure, apparently answering something the others had said. "But you see, our great and wonderful leader is very reclusive to the point of paranoia, if you ask me, even I haven't seen him. There's absolutely no way he would ever think of meeting the likes of you in person." His voice was nonchalant, with a hint of boredom in his words.

"And I told you last time that your leader better stop acting like a snob," snapped the shorter of the two figures on the other side. "How dare he send his stupid lackeys, Lord Aoshi is way more-"

"Quiet Misao," ordered Aoshi with his usually stoic tone.

"But Aoshi," she whined. "That jerk just insulted you!"

"Now is not the time," he whispered. Misao gave a sulky look but fell silent. Aoshi turned his attention to the lone figure.

"So why have I been called to this, shall we say, meeting?" the boy asked Aoshi.

"I heard an interesting rumour the other day," began the Oniwaban leader. "Just before we declared this place middle ground in fact."

"Oh really?" the other commented, sounding less interested than ever. "You know you shouldn't believe everything you hear, not all rumours are truthful. You don't know where they've been before you hear it, you'd be a very foolish person to believe them."

"This rumour was about your group."

"Oh! You've heard that one, have you," the boredom was gone, replaced by an evident smirk. "I'm surprised you haven't had a mass panic yet… or is it that your silly little spies are actually that good?" He glanced over at Misao who scowled back.

"Is it true?" asked Aoshi, ignoring the shot taken at them.

"Well you know how it is," he answered with a shrug, smirk still firmly in place. "All rumours are based in truth." His grin broadened, turning vicious"And this is one, I'll tell you right now, that you don't want to test."

"Is that a threat?" growled Misao, hands falling to the throwing knifes at her side.

"Oh no, nothing like that. It's just a fair warning, from one ally to another. He is, after all, considered a very powerful fighter and he's loyal to us to boot, your," he paused, thinking over how to fraise his wording, "miniscule group, sadly wouldn't last five minutes against him. But him aside, as you undoubtedly already know," he began in a thoughtful voice, "that if you did try to attack us, those poor, poor people in middle ground will be right in the way. They'll end up getting caught in the conflict, a terrible shame really, don't you think?" He gave them a large fake smile.

"The same applies to you," retorted Aoshi calmly.

"We would never even dream of doing such a heinous act," he exclaimed, shaking his head sadly. "I'm hurt that you would even think that we would be capable of such a horrible thing."

"Spare the drama Tanbe," snapped Misao.

A gasp escaped the thief's throat. In an instant she chucked a knife towards the place the sound had come from, Misao charging forward behind it.

The thief grabbed one of the water bottles, blocking the dagger with it, the blade sinking into the plastic. In a second he yanked the cap off, throwing it at her.

A yelp of surprise came from her as he turned tail, sliding back down the ladder, hitting the ground at a run. He hissed as his feet impacted hard with the pavement but he didn't dare slow down as he ran out of the dead-end, his only thought wasof getting away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Misao let out a yelp of surprise, as she was drenched in cold water, then beamed with an object. She tumbled to the ground, slightly dazed by the blow.

"Misao!" Aoshi was beside her in an instant. "You alright?" he asked with concern.

"Ouch," she moaned, rubbing her head. "That hurt! What hit me?" Aoshi silently held up the bottle, the knife still imbedded in its side, water leaking out through the hole. "That's a first," she mused.

"Well who ever that was he's gone now," commented Tanbe with a bit of interest. "It seems that our enemies have sent spies after us."

"Yeah and they armed them with deadly water bottles," added Misao sarcastically, pulling her knife out of the plastic. "If you ask me it was just some person from Tent City who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Interesting how 'wrong place, wrong time' is on a roof in the dead of night and, might I add, there's a perfectly good path to Tent City down there. Still think it's just a mere coincidence my dear friend?"

Aoshi's eyes narrowed as he rose to face Tanbe. "What are you implying?"

"Oh nothing at all my good friends," he answered, raising his hands before him, a sweet smile on his face. "But where do you think he got that bottle from?"

Misao gazed down at the empty plastic in her hands. Her mind clicked and she answered, "the Akebeko."

A vicious grin appeared on his face. "Exactly. Our little midnight spy, or should I say thief, will come back to get supplies. Even if he isn't a spy he's over heard our wonderful little chat and I for one would hate for rumours to be spread around, wouldn't you?" He gave a fake yawn then. "Well I'm very tired, if you don't have anything else that is interesting to say, I believe I'm going to call it a night." Without even bothering to wait for an answer he walked off, leaving the two Oniwaban members alone.

"What are we going to do?" asked Misao, once she was sure Tanbe was gone. She rose to her feet, dusting herself off.

Aoshi was silent for a moment. "Post a few people to watch the place for the next few weeks," he ordered. "Our eves dropper might show up again."

"But… why do we care?" scoffed Misao. "It's not going to be much longer before that rumour hits here anyway. We didn't say anything that would tip a spy, he could've been a resident of middle ground for all we know."

"You saw what he did to that water bottle, Misao. He caught a knife with it and then threw it at you."

"Don't remind me," she grumbled.

"How many residence of middle ground do you know that can do that?"

"So you think he's a spy then?"

"Would a spy be stealing water from the Akebeko?"

"No. I don't get it then, why do we care?"

"He's a skilled fighter, Tanbe saw that. If we watch the restaurant hopefully we'll catch him before Tanbe does. We can't afford to loose anymore fighters to them."

"But won't he be watching the Akebeko as well?"

Aoshi was silent for a moment. "Make sure you find him first then." She nodded solemnly before running off, leaving Aoshi alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yahiko opened his eyes, staring at the far off ceiling. He was awake but had no idea why. It was early, the sun hadn't risen yet. The only sound he could hear was rain, crashing against the roof.

He rolled over, staring at the wall but sleep wouldn't come. He sighed, sitting up. There had to be a reason why he couldn't sleep and he had a very good guess what it was. Slowly he crept down the hall, peering into his sister's room, the bed was completely empty.

He sighed as he moved down the hall into the living room. There she was, sitting silently, her unfocused eyes staring out the window. Rain patterns slid down the glass, casting fluid shadows across her face. Yahiko stepped into the room.

"What're you doing up this early, ugly? Trying to catch a worm?" he asked. A pillow went whizzing by his head, hitting the wall beside him. She glowered at him, hand still raised. Yahiko would never admit it but he was glad he got a normal reaction out of her.

"If you must know," she answered with a huff. "I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd come out here."

"Well you shouldn't think so loud, you woke me up."

"I haven't made a sound, idiot."

"Then it must have been the lack of snoring."

A vain throbbed in her temple. "Why you little-"

"Don't call me little, ugly!"

"Pipsqueak!"

"Ugly old hag!" he retorted.

"Pint sized brat!" she countered, picking up the other pillow off the couch. She charged at him, feathered weapon raised. He retrieved the other off the floor, coming at her. A pillow fight broke out in seconds, going back and forth across the living room. The fight lasted several minutes before both combatants broke off, to tired to continue.

"So…" she gasped, leaning against the wall. "You give up pipsqueak?"

"Not on your life, ugly," he panted from where he lay across the couch. "I'm clearly the winner here."

"No you're not! You hardly got a shot in! I'm better than you, just admit it."

"In your dreams, ugly."

"Oh yeah?" She grabbed her pillow, throwing it at him.

"Missed!" he shouted as the pillow sailed over his head. The fluffy weapon crashed into the wall, landing on his head.

"Ha!" laughed Kaoru. "Hit!"

Yahiko pushed the pillow away, not bothering to retaliate. "So what are you doing up at this hour?"

Kaoru shrugged, eyes drifting to the window. "Couldn't sleep."

"Is that all?"

"Maybe," she whispered.

"Your still hung up on that Kenshin guy."

"That 'guy' is my boyfriend."

"It's all you've been thinking about for the last two weeks," snapped Yahiko. "Ever since he disappeared."

"I can't help it. I'm worried about him."

"He's been gone two weeks, Kaoru! You've said no one has heard a word from him. You've been searching for him every day! You don't do anything else."

"I haven't the last couple of days."

"Only because it's been raining non stop but that doesn't even seem to stop you then. You're going to make yourself sick Kaoru. You have to-"

"What?" demanded Kaoru, anger rising. "Sit back and do nothing? I've tried that already. I swore to myself, I wouldn't give up. I won't lose hope this time."

"You're going to make yourself sick if you keep going at it like this, Kaoru. I don't care if you look for him just…"

"Look after myself right?"

"Yeah," he answered, staring at the ground. They both fell quiet, the only sound was of rain pattering against the roof.

She rose to her feet, coming towards him. "Thanks Yahiko," she said, giving him a huge hug. He was shocked by the act. He looked so surprised that Kaoru laughed as she pulled away. "Well good night then." With a wave she left the room, leaving a stunned Yahiko behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawn came dark and dreary.Midnight black clouds hung in the silent air over the small outpost. Kenshin was breathing hard, flat on his stomach, lying where he'd fallen on the rickety floor.

This wasn't good.

His grip tightened on the water bottle he'd stolen from the Akebeko. He'd been seen and nearly caught by Misao and Aoshi. Kenshin knew it was foolish to think that was the end of it. He had overheard a meeting between two groups. What the meeting had been about he wasn't sure, but the tone had been clear: the two groups were not permanent allies.

Things could break down at anytime and transform this entire area, a place Kenshin had thought safe, into a war zone.

-----------------------------

Whaaa!! I meant to get this chapter posted soon then this! But I just kept finding more and more mistakes in it. I probably didn't get them all as it is but it's much better then when I first typed it up. This chapter ended up being a grand total of eight pages longs (keels over) I'm going back to shorter chapters… at least for the next one…

Big thank yous go out to my wonderful reviews:

**MoonFlower '93: **I probably do have a life somewhere, hidden somewhere under all this wonderful fanfiction but I get kick out of writing this stuff so works for me. Hope you enjoyed the longer chapter here. I've only read a couple of volumes of the manga so I'm mostly drawing my knowledge base from the TV series and what I've read around on the net so from what I can gather Jou-chan I believe is the Japanese equivalent of little missy. Took me ages to figure that out what that meant, I think I ended up looking it up to find the answer and just so you know it is not a stupid question, I don't speak a word of Japanese so how am I expected to know what a word means? Whaaa I'm being long winded today. Anyway, story's getting gloomy? I blame that on Kenshin, silly little redhead is being all depressing. (Takes a deep breath and tries to blow some humour into the story) I've been trying to get a bit of humour into the story but so far the things being very stubborn, sometimes I swear the thing has a life of its own. I'll probably try to make the next chapter more light hearted after all the misery I've written with Kenshin.

**Avidgokufan: **Thank you very much, hope you enjoyed the latest chapter.

**Michika-chan: **Wow… I got one of her longest reviews! (Dances with joy) Cool! You'll just have to see if Kenshin finds his answer or if Kaoru finds him first, either way, he'd better duck for cover when she finds him.

Till next time my wonderful readers!


	6. Endless Circles

_He was alone. Walking. Walking endlessly upon the cement path that lay before him. Alone on the path meant only for him. It was snowing, pure white flakes that slowly descended from the heavens, only to be lost among the waves._

_He followed the ocean, parallel but never touching. Even as a single figure appeared, he knew, she was separate from that empty world. She didn't belong there and nor could she last. He didn't recognize her and yet he did. She was two girls and yet, one he had never met. She was dead and alive but neither at the same time, she existed but yet she didn't._

_She reached out towards him, porcelain hands, bone like fingers, trying to claw at his flesh. He pulled away and silently she cried, her beautiful sapphire eyes so full of lifebut her face never looking so dead. She pleaded with him, clinging at his sleeve but he couldn't hear her words. She was so pale, her skin freezing to the touch, but a pulse, a heart, still beat within her._

_The ocean shimmered and was engulfed in flames, sweeping hungrily towards them._

_He tried to pull away from the approaching fires, but her pale fingers wouldn't release him. He tugged his arm, desperate to free himself, trying to tell her to let him go but the walking corpse held him fast. The flames were advancing faster than ever, tendrils hungrily licking at the diminishing scenery around them._

_Her hands tightened, squeezing his left arm, stopping his flow of blood. She cried, her voice soundless as she began to pull his arm, dragging him towards the blaze. He yelled fearfully, seeing nothing but the flames that reached out to devour him. He panicked, shoving her roughly away._

_She stumbled, clutching her stomach. There was blood everywhere. Her blood was everywhere. His hand trembled as her life's liquid fell from his fingers. He looked at her, unsure of what to say._

_She was only one girl now. One who had died in his arms. Her face was pale, a look of shock upon her features. She teetered before she fell into his arms. He pulled her close, silver tears sliding down his face. The final word he ever spoke to her, slipping from his mouth._

_"Why?"_

_Her dead eyes never seeing, looked upon his face, a single word she never said escaping passed her lips._

_"Murderer."_

He woke with a start, a yell caught in his throat, eyes wide. He was sitting upright, heart pounding. He stared wordlessly at the shack for a moment before a tiny sob escaped him, the pitiful sound calling fourth a deluge of tears. He buried his face in his hands, trying to muffle his crying. His muscles felt stiff but he didn't care.

He felt sick.

His shoulders shook in silence as tears ran freely down his face. He tried to calm himself down but for all he knew, that dream could have been true.

His stomach twisted. He didn't kill her. He couldn't have. The very thought that he could actually carry through doing something like that- He couldn't have killed anyone, least of all her. She'd been his first love and the fact the girl in his dream had also looked like-

Kaoru…

He slowly opened his lavender mixed eyes, staring vacantly at the shack, oblivious to the tears on his face. He couldn't think of her. He couldn't think of her. Slowly it dawned on him that he was sitting in the middle of the floor. He frowned slightly, wondering why he'd fallen asleep there.

It was then that his gaze fell onto the water bottle that stood innocently beside him. His heart froze, stomach plummeting into his feet, all thoughts of his nightmare vanishing. He looked away from the stolen bottle, memories jumping before his eyes.

The meeting between Aoshi and… Tanbe Shinka. That was a name he hadn't heard in a long time.

He'd met Tanbe back at Mizuki high, and the boy became the closest thing Kenshin had to a friend at the time. But when the Juppongatanna had broken into Shishio's faction and Katsura's, he'd lost trace of the other boy and had believed he'd been killed along with many others.

But there he was, alive and well, speaking with Aoshi. It had thrown Kenshin off, causing him to reveal his position. He grimaced, he was rusty, making beginner errors like that. He'd been lucky the water bottle had distracted Misao.

He stood up, hissing as his stiff muscles moved. He walked over to the shelves, searching for food. He needed to eat something, even though his stomach strongly protested the idea of right now. That nightmare was still present on the edge of his mind, just waiting for a chance to swallow him whole.

He shook his head, concentrating his focus on the shelf before him. His supply was almost completely gone now. He'd stretched it out as it was, just to make it last this long. He'd eaten very little over the last two weeks, hardly what could be considered a full meal.

His head fell forwards, resting against a shelf. He couldn't bring himself to eat anything, not after that nightmare. He shuddered, the room suddenly feeling very cold. There was practically nothing left to eat anyway. He sighed wearily, he was going to have to start stealing food from the Akebeko as well.

Things had just gotten a lot more dangerous. He'd left Tanbe, Misao and Aoshi a clue and they were no doubt going to leave the restaurant guarded. It was going to be harder than ever to get past them.

But he had to stay alive. He'd made a promise and he would never break it. He'd sworn to both of them, Tomoe and Kaoru. He couldn't break his word, he couldn't.

That's why he kept stealing from the Akebeko, praying every time that Tae would never notice the missing items. He had to keep going even though he had no idea what lay in his future. All he was doing was existing, struggling through each day and never looking ahead of him to see where he was going.

He considered then, if he should even bother trying to answer his question.

He wasn't going home so did it really matter if he kill Tomoe? His stomach constricted, a cold shudder went down his spine. This place kept making him think about his future, and about his past. Why did he care so much? It never crossed his mind when he was Battosai. That's what made him so powerful. He had never worried about the next move or the consequences of his own actions.

He had existed only in the present, never thinking what came before or after. That disposition had earned him the title Battosai, demon of the Juppongatanna. One of the few that could strike fear into people's hearts just by looking at them.

Kenshin regretted it now, he regretted so much. That's why he was always looking ahead, desperately trying to find forgiveness for everything he'd done.

He laughed coldly.

He was at the beginning again. Two weeks, he'd been there for a little more than two horrible weeks and all he'd accomplished in that time was struggling to survive, while madly running constant circles in his tired mind.

He wasn't getting anywhere and it seemed, he realized with growing sadness, he never would.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was early dawn, dew coated the back alleys. The air was chilled, reminding all that summer was at an end. Storm clouds were spattered across the sky, holding back the first few rays of sunlight from touching the Black Maze.

Kenshin sat quietly in the shadows, his amber mixed eyes watching the Oniwaban spy. They each were waiting patiently for the other, the spy wishing for the thief to appear and Kenshin wishing for the other to leave.

He shivered, pulling his arms closer but didn't dare move. He was going to have to give up soon. His mind was starting to fatigue, making his potential for mistakes higher than it already was.

He glanced towards the sky, the cloud cover would make it easy for him to slip away without being noticed, or it would also conceal him for longer if he chose to stay. He closed his weary eyes, taking a deep breath. He'd pulled all-nighters before, this wasn't any different.

He opened his eyes again, ignoring the black strands of hair that had fallen into his vision. He focused up at the roof where the Oniwaban spy was. Kenshin was surprised to find that the person had risen to their feet and was stretching.

The tiniest of grins appeared on his face, his opponent was giving up. He waited until the person was out of sight with no sign of reappearing before he rose slowly to his own feet. With a deep breath to reassure himself, he dashed towards the back door of the restaurant.

He reached out for the handle, the lock pick already being pulled out of his pocket when the door swung open. He stopped dead, heart pounding in his ears, mind cursing. He stood there, unsure of how to react. Tae stood in the entrance, a trash bag held in hand, a surprised look on her face.

"I didn't expect to see you again," she said with a smile. Kenshin just stood there, his mind wheeling, trying to think of a response. "Would you like to come in?"

He hesitated a moment, before nodding his head slowly. He didn't feel safe standing out in the open. She stepped aside, letting him walk slowly into the kitchen. He stood there nervously, feeling very out of place. Tae threw the garbage bag out before closing the door to face him.

"So what brings you back here?" she asked, a kind smile on her face.

Kenshin panicked, his mind running madly in circles, trying to come up with an answer. The first thing that came to his mind was the first thing he blurted out. "I was hoping to get a job." He winced inwardly, regretting it the moment it passed his lips.

The surprised look came back on her face. She was thoughtful for a moment before she replied. "Well, I could use the extra help around here since a large part of my staff quit just recently."

"Why's that?" he asked curiously.

"They got spooked," she answered vaguely, moving farther into the kitchen. "Now let me see, what could I get you to do?"

"This one would prefer to stay back here," he said quietly. "I don't really like interacting with people… that I don't…"

She smiled sweetly. "That's alright. You'd probably end up scaring customers away, anyway." He wasn't sure how to take that remark so he stayed quiet. "Now, I haven't got anyone permanently back here, so there's going to be a couple of other girls who are going to be coming and going from the main room. So I think I'll put you on dishwashing duty and see how you do." He nodded his head, thinking this wasn't going to be so bad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He took it back. It was a dishwashing nightmare. There just didn't seem to be any end to them. He would finish washing one dish, only to find four more had taken its place. And then the one he'd just finished cleaning would be whisked away, only to come back some time later dirty again.

He let out a low groan- the day had just started. He hadn't thought that Tae's restaurant could be this popular. The place had to be packed- that or there was one really fat customer out there who just didn't know when to stop eating. He was getting paid for this, along with a free meal, so he knew he shouldn't be complaining.

But after fighting an uphill battle against the plates and plates of disgusting left over meals that just kept building and building with no end anywhere in sight, he was really starting to regret opening his big mouth.

Tae bustled back into the room, delivering more dirty dishes to the ever-mounting stack beside the sink. "How's it going?" she asked as she moved over to the stove to check what was cooking.

"Struggling to keep up," he answered with a sheepish grin.

"Well your doing quite well," she commented, stirring one of the pots. "The last dishwasher had a mental break down after the first hour."

"I'm not surprised," Kenshin muttered darkly.

"What was that?" she asked, glancing up at him.

"Well it can't get any worse then this, can it?" there was a slight note of panic in his last two words.

"Oh no," she laughed. "This is as busy as it gets."

"That's a relief, that it is," he sighed.

"Well just keep at it."

"This one will," he nodded, stacking yet another clean bowl on the other sideof the sink.

Tae swooped down and instantly kidnapped it, pouring soup into it before leaving back into the main diner, the noise of conversations filtering in before the door swung shut again.

Kenshin sighed, he was going to have to clean that bowl once again when it came back and who knew how many more times after that before they closed. It was going to be one very long day.

------------------------

You know, this chapter was meant to be a lot shorter than this but somewhere along the way the thing kept growing and growing! Next thing I know is its made its way up to seven pages long, which is three pages longer than what I'd originally intended to write, oh well, you guys probably enjoyed the extra pages. (grin)

Big thanks to my 5 reviewers, yay 5 of them! (does a victory dance)

**MoonFlower '93: **Writer's block can be horrible, I've been lucky to only been inflicted with a few minor cases. The advice I've gotten for getting over it is to keep writing, as difficult as that be. Wow, RK marathon sounds like fun, don't think you'll get any sleep if you watch all 95 (is that the right number?) episodes but its time well spent a very excellent anime so, who needs the sleep. Very interesting tidbit with the Japanese, I knew Kaoru was called Raccoon but I didn't know tanuki meant "raccoon spirit" and tenken is a very unfitting nickname for Soujiro, "sword of heavenly retribution" (shudders) Soujiro is soo creepy. Yay Bleach! I'm addicted to that series, I've only watched the anime though, haven't read much of the manga. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Reignashii: **Uhhh… I can see how that's confusing. (Looks back at chapter in _Tomorrow's Day_) Well you see, she is adopted but she sees Yahiko's parents as her own and Yahiko as her brother, even though they're not related by blood. So that sentence in the last chapter was sort of from her perspective and saying Yahiko's parents gives a slight disconnect between her and them which she doesn't really feel. I hope that makes sense…

**Michika-chan: **Definitely won't! (Heads starts swelling like a balloon) Really it won't. Going to have to keep reading to see when Kenshin is reunited with Kaoru and then is promptly murdered by her.

**Stella-neko: **Well… the location I think is Japan-ish, though I haven't really thought about it too much, heh… I'm just thinking up the weather as I go. As for the water source, well there's no local water fountains in the Black Maze and Kenshin doesn't have any money on him to buy some, that and he's in hiding so he can't exactly go wondering into a store and buy some. Hope that answers your question. Yes I've dyed and cut Kenshin's hair! Mwahaaaaa!! Yay being evil!

**Avidgokufan: **Well chapter turned out to be longer than I expected, story seems to have developed a mind of its own and has now decided for itself how long the chapters are going to be, hopefully I'll be able to keep up with it. Hope you enjoyed the latest installment.

That's all for now, till next time!


	7. Fading Sun

Kenshin sighed heavily, brushing a strand of black hair from his eyes with a wrinkled hand. He'd finished cleaning the last dish of the day and had let the water out of the sink with the up most delight.

"Done?" asked Tae, popping back into the room.

"Yup," he grinned, mentally cheering the completion of the horrible task. "This one will be heading out soon, that I will."

"Back into the Black Maze?" asked Tae quietly. He nodded silently. "Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine," he answered a little colder than he meant to.

She sighed, seeing there was no way she was going to be able to talk him out of it. "Alright then," she replied. "But please, be very careful, okay?"

"I will," he answered curtly, pulling the door open. He took a silent breath as he stepped out of the Akebeko. "Good night."

He closed the door, slowly making his way towards Tent City. It was raining again, pools of water swirling around his feet. He sighed, it had been a very long day, he hadn't slept in over twenty-four hours.

He closed his weary violet mixed eyes. Everything was silent around him, nothing able to penetrate so far into the back alleys where so many people lived. Could this be even considered a life? He wondered sometimes.

He paused in his movement, staring up at the blackened midnight sky. The only sound was the rain, pattering in a steady rhythm against the ground. Lightening flashed across the sky and still Kenshin didn't move.

He'd been here for a little over two weeks now. He'd spent that entire time just trying to stay alive, making sure no one figured out who he really was. If people noticed he was Battosai then rumours would spread like wildfire and that scared him.

He wasn't afraid of people finding out he was the Juppongatanna's demon, but of the people who would come here to the bottom of the world to find him. He didn't want his friends to see him like this. He was losing himself, almost like the time he spent in the hospital after Kaoru was stabbed, but even that wasn't right. This was different. He'd had Kaoru then to help then but now…

Now he was alone.

This place was dangerous, he didn't want any of his friends coming here. That wasn't his only problem though, that bastard would find him, his reach was always farther then Kenshin expected. That's how the teenager got tangled into this, how he had been found that night two weeks ago. That man had cornered him alone after the fair he'd gone to with Kaoru.

Even though the black haired teen had escaped, he was still being hunted and any false move would end in Kenshin's death. His friends couldn't find him, otherwise his enemy would- enemy… was that what that man was? An enemy?

Kenshin felt pathetic for believing that, it was just another lie, one more that he wouldn't admit to. He needed to stop beating around the bush and prove his innocence. Innocence… that was the last word that described him. He was at the beginning again. He growled, punching the wall. Why couldn't he get anywhere else!

A small squeak caught his attention. He snapped around, searching the passage, easily picking out a young girl. She was cowering behind a stack of garbage bags. He recognized her in an instant as the girl he'd spoken to in Tent City.

"You again," he spoke quietly, his voice just audible over the rain. "Why are you here?"

Her eyes were rooted to the ground when she spoke. "I-I was heading t-to the A-Akebeko, that's all."

"It just closed, no one's there anymore," he told her, his voice softening a bit. "It's not safe out here, you don't know who's wandering around. You should go back to Tent City."

She shook her head wildly, hands tightening at her side. "I can't!"

"Why's that?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

She looked away. "I'm not allowed to say."

He was right, this girl was in trouble. He wouldn't do anything though, he couldn't. He was tired and it was getting late, he'd have enough trouble just trying to get back to his hideout without being seen. The Oniwaban spy would be out by now.

Kenshin winced, cursing his inattention. He'd just walked right under the spy's nose without even realizing it. Everything he'd just said and done would have been taken in and would be reported to Misao or Aoshi. It was then he realized he'd already created his own escape, he had to take it. No matter what, he had to keep a low profile.

He gave a careless shrug, amber mixed eyes drifting away from her. "Not my problem then," he said coldly.

She turned, a look of surprise and hurt on her face. "W-wait!" He turned, his unmoving gaze breaking the last of her courage.

"If you have something to say, just say it."

"I-I'm glad… you're- you're alright…"

He turned, wordlessly, walking away slowly, his lavender mixed gold eyes gazing at the ground. "This one will have to try your path some time," he said quietly so only she could hear. Without another word he walked away.

He passed through Tent City, hardly noticing where he was going. His feet now knowing the rout to the outpost by heart. He arrived at the junkyard, the place had built up quite a bit since he first arrived.

He made sure that he hadn't been followed before he pulled the metal plate aside. He bent down, slipping inside, before he moved the sheet back in place. He crawled under the fence and onto the wooden floor of the outpost. He sat up, staring silently at the place around him.

"This one knows," he whispered, his mind refusing to stay silent any longer. "I've done a terrible thing just now. I didn't even realized I'd set up everything so… perfectly."

He sat there, arms resting on his knees, a tiny figure compared to the vast world around him. "I could have stopped it," he whispered. He felt cold but couldn't draw any heat to himself. He closed his weary eyes.

"That spy was watching the entire time, that girl is going to rob the Akebeko and take the fall for me. The Oniwaban didn't see my face so, I'll be off the hook." He opened his eyes, staring at the dingy cabin around him. There were no tears in his amber flecked eyes as he spoke. "I don't regret what I've done," his voice was hollow, devoid of any emotion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenshin woke early the next day, slipping quietly from his home. He wasn't shocked at his use of the word, it hardly even registered in his mind. The air was chill that morning, warning of the coming winter. He wondered what he was going to do when the snow came. It would be freezing here, he'd have to find warmer clothing for one thing.

He glanced up at the dark sky, watching the clouds with almost expressionless eyes. He wondered when the last time he had seen the sun out. It felt like ages, maybe it had been, but as it always did it would emerge again. The clouds would disappear and before he would know it the sun would be there, glowing happily in the sky, casting defined shadows on everything beneath it. It was only a matter of time, he knew, and until then, Kenshin would continue like he always had.

He'd reached the far side of Tent City, silently passing the sleeping residence. Just as he was about to step out into the alley, leading to the Akebeko, he caught sight of the young girl again. She was sitting to one side, crying into her arms. He paused, regarding her quietly.

He tried to speak but no words came to his voice. All he could do was stand there, silently watching. He didn't care about her in the slightest, she was crying and he could just walk away with no remorse what so ever. To him, that was terrifying.

With growing horror he realized, this was the price for only looking after himself, he was robbed of the power to help others and he didn't care. He was scared. Scared that he still carried the beliefs that belonged to Battosai. They were still in him and he believed them.

He didn't care. He had no obligation to help her and it didn't bother him. All that mattered was that he stayed alive.

He looked away from her, staring out towards the empty alley before him. He shouldn't linger here, not with the Oniwaban spies about. He went to take a step but at that moment she spoke. "Oh, it's you," her voice was quiet as she scrubbed the tears away from her eyes. When her hand moved away, his eyes caught sight of a large bruise on her face. "I-I didn't think I'd see you again this soon."

He gave a shrug, turning his back to the alley. "I was passing through, it's just a coincidence."

Someone had hit her, most likely because she failed to steal from the Akebeko. The Oniwaban should have grabbed her with in five seconds of her stepping into the place. He must have scared her off from stealing there last night, no doubt though the Oniwaban were going to keep an eye on her. It would be the best for him to just avoid her completely from now on.

"Where are you going so early?" she asked softly.

Kenshin gave another shrug. "I'm just wondering around."

"Why?"

He was surprised by the question. He'd never expected to find someone so curious here. He opened his mouth to respond but a small voice in his mind picked up the question, asking him why he had decided to go back to the Akebeko? He knew the answer to that though. The Akebeko was an easy place to get information about what was going on in the Black Maze, plus a free meal and a paycheck. Working for Tae was really to his advantage, it was nothing more than that.

He leveled her with his amber mixed eyes, causing her to look away. "Are you sure you want to know?"

She hesitated, staring intently at the ground. "Y-yes."

Kenshin sighed, she was so naïve, just like he use to be once upon a time. "Keep your head down," he whispered, hardly moving his mouth. He didn't want the spy to over hear, just incase he was around. "Otherwise you'll attract attention to yourself and a child like you won't last long like that." He turned, heading down the alley.

"Wait!" she cried, running after him. He didn't stop walking. "Stop please!" He finally turned, regarding her with his terrifying amber flecked lavender eyes. "Y-you shouldn't come this way!"

"Why's that?" he asked.

"I-it's not… safe," came her small answer.

"Why's that? he pressed.

"Can't say."

He frowned, rolling her answer over in his mind. The last time she'd said that she'd been about to rob the Akebeko for- "Is someone down there?"

She stiffened, eyes down cast. "He… he'll hurt you," her voice was so quiet.

"I don't need your help."

"Why?"

There was that question again, he didn't want to deal with it. "You work for a gang robbing people," he answered coldly.

"What are you doing Tsubame?" barked a voice, freezing the girl to the spot.

Kenshin whirled around to find a tall man with strange blue eyes, towering over him. Kenshin had to force himself not to take a step back as the man sized him up. "Who are you?" he demanded. Kenshin made no answer. This man was dangerous. He had to get out of there now. He backed away, keeping his eyes fixed on the man incase he made any move.

"Running away are we?" he laughed, a wicked grin on his face. "I won't allow that."

He locked his gaze with Kenshin's. A tremor of fear rolled through the teen, locking his legs in place. He could see blood lust in the man's eyes, the black haired teen could feel the others desire to inflict pain upon him.

The man smirked viciously, pulling out a sharp knife. He leveled it against Kenshin's neck. The teen could feel his heart pounding in his throat and still he couldn't move.

"Now, tell me," the man grinned sadistically. "Who are you?" Kenshin bit his tongue. He wouldn't speak. "Answer brat." The icy blade pressed into his skin. He mentally yelled at his legs to back away but they wouldn't listento him. He didn't want to die here.

"L-leave him be," stammered Tsubame. "H-he hasn't d-done anything!"

Anger cracked across the man's face as he turned towards her. "What did you say?" he growled, daring her to speak.

"P-please Kur- Kurogasa."

His face contorted into fury. "How dare you little-" She flinched as he raised his hand to strike her.

Before Kenshin even realized what he was doing he'd knocked the knife away, tackling the larger man.

"Leave her alone!" he yelled. They crashed to the ground, Kenshin struggling to hold the man down. "Run!" He shouted at Tsubame. He didn't know if she'd heard him as he was shoved back by the man before being tackled. The last thing he remembered was his head crashing into the cement wall.

-----------------------------

Greetings _Yesterday Reckoning_ fans! The newest chapter has finally arrived, yay! I was having so much trouble with this chapter, I kept changing things in it… still not sure if I'm completely satisfied with it but at least I think its now presentable. Anyway as an added treat the next chapter I'm planning on being much longer! Three cheer for Alatus!

Big thank yous out to my reviewers:

**Reignashii: **Well I guess the technical term wouldn't be adoption since they're related to her by law… ugh… now I'm confused… Anyway, I had fun writing Kenshin as a dishwasher, glad you found it funny. You'll have to wait and see if he gets promoted or not, cause my lips are sealed.

**MoonFlower '93: **Thanks, I put a lot of hard work into trying to get the characters' emotions right. Like that one scene with Kaoru standing on the sidewalk in the rain, I was practically in tears writing it cause she was crying. Yay Kenshin anime! Well as for spoilers, I've seen all 95 episodes and watched one of the movies, the name escapes me at the moment…I think it was the first one that came out… I'm currently reading the manga which I think I'm on the 22 volume of. Where are you in the series so I don't accidentally let slip something you don't know. I have a friend who spoils stuff constantly so I know how that can ruin it. Well, there's kind of an action sequence there at the end… hmm… I think I need another one of those soon… just have to figure out what I'm doing next with the plot. Yay violence! Everyone enjoys of bit of that. I'm actually surprised how popular chapter 18 _Suffer _from _Tomorrow's Day _is. The number of hits on it keep going up quite a bit compared to the chapters next to it… kind of creepy if you think about it… Anyway, yay freakiness! I hang out with drama people all day and they're completely off their rockers! I just write fanfiction so I'm the sanest of the lot… I think… (Jumps around her padded room) I think I've already caught my own form of freakiness that or my own brains gone loopy and my sanity has fled in fear for its life, oh well, didn't need it anyway. Bwahaaaa!! I really shouldn't be awake at the small hours of the morning… It does very strange things to one's mind. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and my long-winded reply, see you next chapter!

**Michika-chan: **Not really, its still short compared to some of the chapters I've done but for what I intended to be a short chapter it turned out longer then I thought it was going to be. Well I'm planning on making the next chapter longer, how much longer I'm not sure yet. Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter.

**Avidgokufan: **Well just have to see what the spies think. (grins evilly) heh heh hee….

Well that's all for now fans, till next time!


	8. Deadly Promise

There were voices… more than one… talking… both speaking so loud…

"Jin-e leave him."

"You want me to spare that pathetic thing's life? You're going soft, Kiri."

"It's not my orders and you would be ever so wise as to follow them."

"Orders!? Then you mean he- this pathetic runt is-"

"Enough, you're not to touch him until it is otherwise stated. Clear? Good. Now move before the others show up. If you have a problem take it up wi…"

The voices blurred… becoming indistinct as he fell back into darkness…

He groaned, consciousness slowly coming back to him. His body hurt. There was pain everywhere, so much he couldn't tell where any of them started. The rough ground was soaked, the smell of rain thick in the air. He could feel it crashing relentlessly against his back. Just like that time he fought Soujiro.

But where was he now? This wasn't the school, was it? No this was concrete. The schoolyard was gravel, something he'd seen up close and personal. He wondered then, why was he lying in the middle of a road? How had he even gotten there?

He struggled for several moments, trying to open his eyes. He finally managed after a few minutes, blinking hazily, trying to focus on his surrounds. Pavement stretched out before him, connecting to a wall not that far away.

Oh, that was right, he was in the Black Maze. He slowly pushed himself up, wincing at the pain that flared up at his movement. He managed to sit up, falling back against the other wall, hissing as the ache in the back of his head throbbed. His eyes were closed again, trying to sort his mind out.

What happened? He'd been talking to that girl, Tsubame, when her trouble showed up… then…

He'd been paralyzed with fear. One man, wielding a tiny knife had scared the once great and powerful Battosai.

A hollow laugh escaped his throat, it was almost comical. There was more to it though. He hadn't encountered a gaze like that since his days as Battosai. A lot had changed since then and yet at the same time very little. Now how did that work?

He heard footsteps, two of them, racing towards him. Kenshin was on his feet in seconds, regardless of the protests of his body. He was struggling to stay upright, his knees hardly holding his weight. He was leaning heavily against the rain soaked wall, his heart pounding.

This wasn't good. He wasn't in any shape to fight off two people but if it came down to it, he would fight to his last breath if he had to.

His amber mixed eyes narrowed, waiting for the others to approach. The figures appeared around the corner, Kenshin tensed, launching himself at them, fists raised. He gasped, realizing a few steps later who they really were. He screeched to a halt, tumbling to the rain soaked ground.

His vision spun slightly, as he tried to get his bearings. "Hey, you alright?" He took a deep breath, steadying himself. He looked up at Tae, who was kneeling before him, an umbrella in hand. He blinked slowly, realizing she was shielding him from the rain. Tsubame was beside her, breathing hard. She must have run to the Akebeko to get him help. He was surprised she would do such a thing for him. "Hey?"

It took him a moment to find his voice. "I'll be fine," he said quieter then he wanted.

"Let's get you back to the restaurant." Tae offered him her free hand. He refused it, trying to stand on his own but only ended up falling again. Tae didn't even bother to wait to let him try again.

She gripped his hand, pulling him up. He would have fallen again if the two girls hadn't stepped in to support his weight between them. They silently made their way back to the Akebeko, Kenshin's steps becoming more steady as they went. Once they were there, Tae helped him down again onto the flour bags.

She then hurried off in search of towels, leaving Kenshin alone with Tsubame. He could hear conversations filtering through the door of the diner, meaning the restaurant was open for the day. Kenshin glanced over at the girl beside him.

She was fidgeting terribly, her eyes nervously darting around the room. She'd stolen from here, like him, and to her this must have felt like getting caught. There was courage in her though, one that impressed Kenshin, she'd stood up to Kurogasa, a man she was terrified of and then she'd gone to Tae for help. He was shocked she had done something like that for him of all people. He'd been willing to walk away from helping her, with not a single regret in doing so. He shivered, what was he becoming?

"He-hey, ummm…" He glanced up at her. She shifted nervously, tapping a foot against the ground. "Th-thanks for… for helping me."

The words came at him like a blow, twisting his stomach. She shouldn't be thanking him. He'd tried to sell her out, to save his own hide. He was becoming a heartless person-

Just like Battosai use to be.

He looked away, whispering his answer. "I don't deserve thanks, that I don't."

She shook her head. "You helped me s-so thank you."

He couldn't answer that. He didn't know why he had done it. As soon as Kurogasa had turned, he could have run but he didn't. He'd tackled him to the ground. He wondered why he'd done that now. Maybe he had wanted to protect her? No, that hadn't been it. He'd been about to walk by her before. He'd attacked because that man had struck fear into his heart, something Kenshin couldn't ever recall ever having experienced so intensely before. A fear that Kurogasa had easily taken advantage of. It was humiliating to the teen that he had been overpowered so easily.

He shook his thoughts loose, returning his attention back to the girl before him. Another question came to his mind, one he voiced aloud. "Why did you help me?" he asked.

"Huh?" she whispered.

He hesitated but spoke again. "You could have left me there but instead you got Miss Tae, why?"

"I couldn't just leave, it wouldn't have been right. You saved me, the least I could do was help you…" Guilt flickered in her eyes, gaze falling to the ground. "Help you…" She repeated quietly, trailing off, staring intently at the tiles.

Kenshin silently noted her reaction. "There isn't anything just or right in this place."

"That's not true!" she shouted, head snapping up. "Th-there's good people out there to!"

"All who have done something to deserve to rot here."

"Th-that's not true!"

"What would you know, you're a thief," he retorted coldly, looking directly at her. She evaded his eyes, staring at the ground in utter shame. "There's nothing 'good' in this place. Anyone who comes here becomes lost, that's why its called the Black Maze. There's absolutely nothing here…" He trailed off, staring at passed the alley door. "A place where everyone is lost and forgotten, even society can't remember them." His gaze fell to his hands, his voice barely a whisper. "And I chose to come here."

Tae came into the kitchen several minutes later, holding a pile of towel's and some spare clothing. Tsubame glanced up as she approached, while the raven haired teen didn't bother to look up, his face hidden from sight.

"I brought some spare clothes, don't want you two catching anything," smiled Tae. Tsubame gratefully took a few towels and the dry clothes, uttering a shy thank you. "No problem, hon. There's a bathroom just off the main dinner that you can use." The girl nodded, walking out of the room. Tae then turned her attention to the teen who sat silently on the flour sack. "Hey, you alright?"

She knelt down before him, trying to get his attention. From this angle she could make out a bit more of his face. His right eye was just visible while the left was hidden behind a curtain of black hair along with his cheek.

"Hello?" she asked. He gaze finally shifted to her, she smiled brightly at him, not at all unnerved by his mixed coloured eyes. "I brought you some clothes. You can change in the bathroom in the diner."

"I'm not going out there," came his answer.

She frowned, "why not?"

"I… don't like people."

She sighed, he was acting like a kid. That warmed her smile, there was still a chance for him. "There's only a few people out there, they won't pay you any mind." He didn't answer this time. "You'll catch a cold if you stay in those wet clothes. Who'll look after you if that happens?"

"I don't need help," he snapped. "I can look after myself."

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Why are you being so nice?" he retorted.

"Because, I don't want you to end up dying in there," she answered, gesturing towards the alleys. He looked away from her.

"I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity."

"What is it then?" he shot back, glaring at her.

"Haven't you had anyone care about you?"

The question completely disarmed him, his mouth dropping open slightly. The colour in his eyes flickered, the gold becoming dull. The saddest look she'd ever seen slipped onto his face.

"This one can't go back."

"Why not?"

He shook his head, the expression becoming an indifferent mask. "It doesn't matter now."

"Yes it does! If there's something stopping you from going home than it does matter."

He regarded her for a moment, searching her expression. She held his gaze, he had to see that she was sincere. "Thank you Miss Tae, I appreciate it, really I do but…" he trailed off, searching for words. "I have to solve this on my own, that I do."

She was silent for a long moment, regarding the child before her. It was sad that he wasn't going to ask for help from her. She wanted to help him any way she could, she just wished he'd let her.

She cleared her throat. "You should get changed before you catch a cold, there's only a few people out there right now and the longer you wait the more people there will be." Before he could protest she'd shoved the bundle of clothes and towels into his hands. Then she pulled him to his feet, pushing him towards the entrance. "Now, away with you." With that she pulled the door open, shoving the poor teen out into the diner.

She was surprised how quickly he reappeared again, wearing the old jeans and a faded t-shirt she'd given him. Tsubame had just return just a few minutes before and was now standing in the far corner beside the door that led into the alley. His wet clothes hung over his arm. Tae smiled at him, moving away from the stove.

"Here let me take those," she said, taking the damp clothing from him. "I'll go throw these in my drier."

"You have a drier here?" he asked with surprise.

"My apartment is right above here."

"You live here!"

She laughed heartily, "that's right." She pushed the door open to the diner. "I'll be right back, keep an eye on things here."

Kenshin just gave a small nod, trying to get over the fact she lived here. Wasn't she worried about people breaking in? She'd already at least had two and they were both now standing in her kitchen.

"Wh-what should we do?" asked Tsubame.

He was thoughtful for a moment before he shrugged. "Well Miss Tae told me to look after things around here." He moved over to the stove inspecting the dishes being cooked.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Well," answered Kenshin, picking up a fry pan and flicking the pancake over in the air. "This is almost done, so could you grab me a plate from beside the sink over there."

She eagerly complied, hurrying over to the counter. "Here," she offered him the dish.

"Thanks Tsubame." He gratefully took it from her, giving the pancake a practiced toss so it landed perfectly on the dish. Tsubame gaped at him with aweat the move, making Kenshin grin.

"Ummm," she began after a moment.

"Hmm?" he asked, not looking up from the egg he was currently poking at.

"I uh… was wondering… I… don't know your name."

He froze for a split second, his mind screaming as it ran madly in circles trying to find an answer to give. The first thing he thought of came springing out of his mouth. "Kenji."

He inwardly slapped himself, great just what he needed, another nickname. It was the best he could do in such a short amount of time but it was still too close to his own name. There was no way he could have used Battosai or Shinta. Those names would get him in trouble if anyone from the Juppongatanna heard them. At least with Kenji his response time to it should be a little faster. Besides hardly anyone from the Juppongatanna knew his real name. He was going to be completely fine, at least he hopedhe was.

"So that's your name." Kenshin glanced over to see Tae coming towards them.

"Uh… yeah," he grinned nervously, he was such a horrible liar. "Here, the pancake's done, that they are. Tsubame could you grab me another plate?"

The little girl hurried off, coming back with the item. He placed the eggs on it along with the bacon and a slice of toast.

"I didn't know you could cook," commented Tae, taking the pancake from him. "Quite well by the look of it."

"I've had a lot of practice," he answered with a smile, shifting the pots and pans around. "Hiko can't even make toast without it catching on fire first." Too late did Kenshin realize what he'd just said. He cursed himself, staring intently at the stove before him.

Tae made no comment on what he'd given away. "I'll take this out." She turned, starting to leave the kitchen.

Tsubame stood there, unsure of what to do. "Umm… can I help?" she asked Tae.

"Of course you can," smiled the older woman. "I'll even give you a job if you want, we could use some more help."

"O-okay."

"Well since, Kenji has taken over the place by the stove, could I get you dishwashing?" Kenshin gave a mental cheer at that. Goodbye dirty dishes, he'd never have to face those evil soap bubbles again.

"O-okay," replied Tsubame with a shy smile.

The rest of the day seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. Before Kenshin knew, the restaurant had closed for the day and everything had been cleaned up.

"Thanks for the help you two," smiled Tae. Kenshin nodded, heading towards the door that led to the Black Maze. "Wait, Kenji." He paused, glancing over at her. "That place is too dangerous for you to go back in to."

"I'll be fine," he tried to assure her but the worried look on her face only became more pronounced. "Though… is there a chance you could let Tsubame stay here?" He held his breath, hoping she would agree, there was no way the little girl could go back into that horrible place. No one would look out for her there. That's how the place was and she deserved more then that.

"There's room for you here as well."

Kenshin shook his head. "No, your apartment will be crowded enough with two people. Don't worry, I'll be back in the morning. I'm just going to Tent City, that this one is."

Tae didn't look happy about that. "You were hurt this morning."

"I'm perfectly fine now."

"That's not the point Kenji."

He shook his head. "I'll pick my clothes up tomorrow, that I will. Goodnight Miss Tae, I'll be back."

"You don't have to call me Miss, you know."

Kenshin stiffened at that. Kaoru had said almost the exact same words to him. He simply gave a jerky nod before he opened the door and left. The fall evening was crisp outside the Akebeko, a damp feeling filled the air though it wasn't raining. He shivered, pulling his arms closer around himself.

He sighed, not moving as he stared up at the black sky. The stars should have been out by then but nothing of the space above the clouds could be seen.

He wondered what Kaoru was up to. It had been over two weeks since he had last seen her. Right before his world had been pulled apart. He missed her.

He fell back against the wall, wincing slightly when it came in contact with the lump he had on his skull. It was going to take a while for that to heal up and disappear. He sighed, staring at nothing. He didn't feel like moving yet, there was no real point in going. There was nothing out here for him except the dark empty Juppongatanna outpost.

His head fell, eyes staring at the pavement. There was no place for Kaoru anymore. He couldn't drag her into this. This was a world he had created for himself and he had to stay here. This was the safest place.

Otherwise he would be thrown in jail or worse. Could he even think of something worse then here? Why didn't he just give up? He had to be guilty, so why bother even staying? His hands tightened on his arms, a shiver running its way down his spine. Things weren't that easy though, he should know that by now. He had to stay. There was no point believing his lies anymore but he had so many, sometimes even he couldn't tell what was the truth.

He couldn't get anywhere else because he couldn't bring himself to remember the beginning. He couldn't relive Tomoe's death no matter what he thought and because of that, he was trapped here. He couldn't leave and he wasn't ever going to see Kaoru again.

He buried his face in his hands. He'd probably broken her heart doing this. He hated himself, he hated the fact he'd hurt her again. He was an idiot, he should never have left. He was so stupid.

He wanted to apologize to her, tell her how sorry he was. He loved her so much, that was why he was in this state. He had promised her that he would live and in his desperate attempt to keep it he'd come here, of all places. If he really had killed-

He swallowed the lump in his throat, Hiko would have to arrest him. He had to stay here to keep his promise and that meant staying completely off the radar. If he got in a fight to help another, word would get out and then he was as good as dead. He had to look out for himself, he'd promised, and that meant he had to sacrifice people like Tsubame then so be it.

After all, he swore to Kaoru that he would stay alive and he had no intention of breaking it.

He slowly opened his eyes, allowing his gaze to drift to the wall opposite. He wandered what it would have been like if he had never met her, he supposed then, right now, his gentle caring nature would have vanished completely. He'd still only be living in the present. He would feel no guilt, no remorse, no regret because like back then, he had never thought about what he'd done. Kenshin would cease to exist and Battosai would be all that was left of him.

His stomach clenched but it wasn't as bad as it had been before and that scared him.

He took a shaky breath. He was still here though. He was still here, even if he was lingering on in pain. He deserved it. He needed to suffer. He could never take back what he'd done and nothing he said would ever change it.

He studied the sky, hoping to find a break in the clouds. Kaoru loved the stars. They reminded him of her eyes, a small comfort one of the few he still had.

He sighed bitterly, looking away. He was surprised that the Oniwaban spy wasn't out and even though that was the case he couldn't linger in one place too long.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaoru was surprised to hear a knock at her door that morning. She glanced up from her book, looking at the clock on the wall. It was barely passed nine o'clock. She flipped her book over, placing it face down on the table. She rose to her feet, leaving the kitchen. She walked through the living room, opening the front door. She was surprised to find Megumi standing there.

"Hey Kaoru," she greeted the other girl. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," answered Kaoru, stepping aside. Megumi walked in, pulling her raincoat off.

"Miserable weather out there," she grumbled. Kaoru closed the door, leading her friend into the living room.

"Why are you here?" asked Kaoru curiously, sitting down.

"Oh I thought I'd drop by, had nothing better to do," was Megumi's answer.

"What about Sano?" asked Kaoru, becoming suspicious of this visit but didn't say anything.

Megumi waved the question away. "Off doing rooster headed things no doubt."

"Really," commented Kaoru, her suspicions becoming more solid. "And you, having absolutely nothing what so ever to do, decided to come see me?"

"Of course, I'm your friend after all."

"And I appreciate that," she said gratefully, her thoughts now confirmed. "But, you see, last time I checked you never been to my house before, let alone knew where it was. So, are you going to tell me what's going on Megumi?"

The older girl sighed, falling back onto the couch. "And I'm suppose to be the sly fox." Kaoru chuckled softly at that. "Well, the truth, I was worried and I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm doing fine, all things considered. I'm not going to fall into a depression if that's what you're worried about."

"Good," answered Megumi with a satisfied smile. "I would hate to have to tell Kenshin that you were sulking the entire time he was gone. I just know he would love to hear that."

"Well, I'm going to kill him when I find him, maybe that will get it through his thick skull not to run away."

"I doubt it Kaoru, knowing him, he's probably too dense."

Kaoru sighed, "I'm surprised Sano didn't come with you. Usually he's one of the first to visit to make sure everything's alright."

"Yeah…" replied Megumi, finding the carpet suddenly the most interesting thing in the world.

Kaoru frowned. "What's going on?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all, you silly raccoon," laughed Megumi nervously.

Kaoru's eyes narrowed. "Megumi, what's going on."

"You're just imagining things."

"Did Sano send you here?"

Megumi hesitated, choosing her words carefully. "I wanted to make sure you were doing well."

"And what's he up to?"

"Don't worry he'll be back soon."

"Where did he go?"

"No where important. He'll be dropping by a little later."

"Why? Megumi tell me what's going on. Where's Sano gone?"

Megumi took a deep breath, speaking slowly. "Katsu heard a rumour," she began, "about Kenshin."

Kaoru was shocked for a moment, before her heart began to pound, hope rising in her chest. They had found a clue, there were closer then ever. She was going to find her silly redhead.

"But," continued Megumi. "There's a problem."

"What?" asked Kaoru fearfully. Her friend didn't give any answer. "Megumi?"

"Kaoru, you have to understand, this is just a rumour, it could be a complete hoax."

"But it's about Kenshin, there's no way it can't be true since-" Her breath caught as realization struck her. "No… no no no no… It can't- Megumi, please it can't be…" she trailed off, letting the sentence hang in the air.

"Sano went to confirm it with Katsu. He'll be back soon."

"And then what?" asked Kaoru quietly.

"We'll just have to see."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was something wrong about that day. Kenshin could feel it the second he'd stepped out of the outpost. It was a tension in the air that wanted to choke him, pulling against every step he took. The feeling only became worse when he stepped into Tent City, people glaring at him as he passed.

He was relieved when he reached the far side, escaping back into the quiet alleys. He glanced around as he approached the door, surprised that the Oniwaban spy still wasn't there. He pulled the door open, stepping inside. He was shocked to find the same fearful pressure there as well. Tsubame stood rigidly with her back to him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

She jumped, letting out a yelp of surprise. She whirled around, relaxing a tiny bit upon seeing him. "Kenji… d-don't scare me like that."

"Sorry, you okay?"

"Y-yeah."

"What's going on?"

"Haven't you heard?" she whispered, trembling. "The demon of the Juppongatanna, Battosai, is back!" His face paled, voice completely gone. He'd been caught.

-----------------------------

Thus the plot thickens. Mwahaaaa. Well hope you guys enjoyed the newest chapter, extra long in celebration of hitting over 1000 hits for the story woohoo! (Does a victory dance)

Big thanks to my wonderful reviewers:

**Avidgokufan: **Yes well thinking back you might be right about it being a little OC but it was Jin-e that he was fighting and I gave him a bit of a power level up. (Shrugs) Wouldn't be interesting if Kenshin knocked him cold in no seconds flat, now would it? (grins)

**MoonFlower '93: **Have to see about the violent chapter but Kurogasa is defiantly going to be a thorn in Kenshin's side. Hopefully it's a little clearer from this chapter why he left Tsubame there but you don't have to agree with it, I'm not even sure if I agree with Kenshin's skewed logic. I actually like some criticism, helps with the writing, if I can't listen to people's suggestions or what they think needs to be improved then my writing might be the worst for it. Doesn't mean I'll do it but I'll at least listen. Congrats on getting second, still a big accomplishment even if it isn't first. I find I'm more of a scriptwriter / tech person than an actual performer. I entered a play I wrote the script for and co-directed into a competition, our audience was really impressed with it but sadly all we got was an honorable mention, the judge was a Shakespeare fan. (grumble) Anyway, it was a fun experience and very time consuming and exhausting but very fun. Yay fellow Bleach fan! I'll make sure not to spoil what happens next! Hee hee. Things get really exiting around then! All hail the Bleach creators (groves before a Bleach mangas) hail! I swear these responses keep getting longer, oh well, guess we both have a lot to say. Hope you enjoyed the long chapter! Certainly took me forever to get it finished. )

**Soil: **This one is very honored, that she is. She hopes that you liked the latest chapter and that you're eyes don't hurt anymore, that they don't. (shakes head and dislodges Kenshin speak) I really should get that looked at… hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for the review!

**Michika-chan: **Not suppose to know yet who he's talking to… hee… just going to have to wait! Well hopefully I've captured his emotion again in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!

Till next time! See you all then!


	9. Finding

Kaoru was at the door in seconds, yanking it open, not even bothering to let Sano knock first.

"Did you find anything?" she blurted, heart pounding. She had to know the answer. She had to know if it was true that Battosai had been spotted. If Kenshin was in a fight that the knowledge came out that he was Battosai, she feared what shape he was in right then.

Sano blinked dumbly at her for a few moments before scratching his head. "Don't I at least get to come in first?"

"Fine," she huffed, yanking him by his shirt into the house. "So what did Katsu say?"

He glanced over at Megumi with an amused look. "Couldn't keep it quiet I see."

"Have you ever tried keeping a secret from her?" asked Megumi with a wry smile. "It's almost impossible."

"What did you find out?" demanded Kaoru, following him into the living room. "Tell me!"

"Okay, okay! Calm down, no need to climb the walls," exclaimed Sano as he sat down on the couch beside the fox like girl. "I hope she hasn't been like this the entire time," he commented to Megumi.

"Well?" Kaoru pressed, now tapping her foot.

Sano sighed, finally sobering up. "I talked with Katsu," he answered.

"And? Is it true?"

"Well… you don't really know with these things," he replied, running a hand through his wild hair. He took a deep breath, "Katsu's heard the rumour to, but even that doesn't give us a grantee there's even a particle of truth to it, Jou-chan."

"Do you know where Kenshin was spotted?"

"In a net work of back alleys called the Black Maze," he answered, with a shiver.

Kaoru just gave him a blank look. "Black Maze?"

"It's where a bunch of gangs hang out," he responded.

"Why would he go there?" she muttered.

"Who knows, maybe he's going after someone."

"Then why hasn't he come back yet?"

"Maybe he's hiding," supplied Megumi in a low voice.

"But from who then?" asked Kaoru.

"Maybe from us," she answered. A dead silence met Megumi's comment.

Sano swallowed hard, first daring to speak. "We won't know for sure until we find him," he answered.

"That place's dangerous isn'tit?" The fox like girl was clearly nervous.

"That hasn't stopped us before," grinned Kaoru. "Alright! We've finally got a location. We need a plan of action. Sano," she barked, "how do we get into the place?"

"It isn't hard," replied Sano. "The place's huge though, we'll have to be careful not to get lost."

"That isn't very hard for you, Sano," commented Megumi.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"Knock it off you two," ordered Kaoru. "We need to get started."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the end they gave up on trying to come up with a plan and simply decided to go to the Black Maze. The sky was grey, threatening to start raining. Kaoru took a deep breath, adjusting the bokken on her back, she wasn't taking any chances.

Sano had pulled on a pair of fighting gloves, taking point since he knew the territory better then the two girls. Megumi hadn't been thrilled with the idea, knowing full well that Sano was going to get them lost.

Kaoru glanced back at the other girl. "You alright?"

"I'll be fine," answered Megumi tensely.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to."

Megumi scowled at that, shaking her head adamantly. "No way, I'm not letting you two go off by yourselves into some dangerous place. There's no way I want to repeat-" she swallowed hard.

Kenshin's fight against Shishio had become a touchy subject among them, none wanting to talk about what had happened. They'd come prepared this time, there was no way things would repeat themselves, at least Kaoru dearly hoped they wouldn't.

Sano came to a stop, glancing the two ways the alley branched off into,a puzzled look on his face. "Don't tell me you're lost already rooster head," snapped Megumi, wanting to forget the awkward moment.

"Well I haven't been here since I was Zanza, fox ears."

"If you're lost already we're going to do so well when we actually get to there."

Sano spat his tongue out. "It's that way!" he declared, pointing to their right. He turned, marching forward.

"It'll be your fault Megumi when we get lost if you keep egging him on like that," commented Kaoru.

The other girl merely shrugged, wandering after him. Kaoru gave her friend a concerned look. The other girl was twitchy like Kaoru about what had happened in the burning warehouse and maybeeven more so since the fox like girl had seen both of her friends bleeding to death. She had been desperately trying to keep both of them alive while the ambulances arrived. There was no way that incident couldn't have left a mark on Megumi.

Kaoru took a deep breath, following after the two teens, swearing that she wasn't going to let that happen again.

It was a while later that the three came across what looked like an old metal junkyard filled with shelters. Kaoru was shocked at the sight. "People live here," she breathed in horror.

Sano nodded grimly. "You two wait here, I'll be back." He walked nonchalantly into the yard. The tension in the place was almost overwhelming. He made his way over to the closest shelter where a brown haired boy sat, staring idly at the cloudy sky. "Hey."

The boy blinked, regarding Sano for a moment. "Hello there," he answered warily.

Sano leaned against one of the walls. "Everyone seems really tense around here," he commented.

"That's not a surprise," he replied, his voice dropping lower. "What with all the rumours going around."

"Rumours?"

"Don't you know?" Sano shook his head. The boy leaned closer, glancing around nervously. "They say Battosai is back."

"Any idea where he was spotted?"

"Somewhere around this middle ground, I heard. He's a demon. They say he's the one responsible for destroying the Juppongatanna a few months back. Apparently he killed them all as revenge for betraying their old leader Katsura. And he did it all without getting a single scratch," Sano had to hold back a grimace at that. "He hasn't been satisfied though, he's still thirsting for blood, he's got his sights set on the Oniwaban now."

"The Oniwaban!" exclaimed Sano.

"Yeah, he killed one of their members yesterday in cold blood. He's not going to rest until he's claimed Aoshi's head as a prize."

"Have you seen him around here?"

"Are you kidding! We'd all be dead in seconds if he came here! No place is safe around here anymore."

Sano nodded silently, pushing off the wall. "Thanks for the warning."

"You should be careful out there."

Sano made his way back across the yard over to where Kaoru and Megumi waited. "Well?" asked Kaoru.

"Kenshin hasn't been seen around here," answered Sano. "The kid said he's apparently going after the Oniwaban, Aoshi to be exact."

Kaoru was shocked. "Why would he do that?"

"Maybe they wanted to finally settle the score," Megumi suggested. "That's the only reason they called the police at the warehouse."

Kaoru bit her lip. "If the Oniwaban wanted to finish the score, why would Kenshin agree, let alone take two weeks to do that? There has to be more to this."

"What should we do now?" asked Sano.

Kaoru gave him a determined look. "We keep looking."

They continued wandering through the Black Maze but never found any one else who was willing to talk to them. In the end the rain had forced them to leave without anymore clues.

Kaoru sighed deeply as she walked along the sidewalk with her two friends. It was sometime late in the afternoon. They were closer then ever to finding him and yet, at the same time, very far away. She couldn't believe they hadn't found him yet. Last time it had taken them less then a day but this time she didn't have a hint. There wasn't even a Saito to point them in the right direction. They needed more information.

An insane idea came to her mind. She took a sharp breath, Sano and Megumi would think she'd lost it if she told them. But it was a perfect way of conferming the rumours, even if it was crazy. She didn't care what her friends thought, Kenshin was in trouble, that much was certain, and as she had said before, she wasn't going to ever leave him hanging.

She glanced up when she heard a bell ring, noticing her friends were walking into a restaurant.

"I'm starving," announced Sano, leading the way through the door. "And I'd rather eat here then having to endure Jou-chans cooking."

"Hey," snapped Kaoru. "I bet you don't even have any money to pay for this."

"Nope," he answered, grinning broadly. "But you guys are such sweet friends right? I'll pay you back later, I promise."

Kaoru sighed in defeat, following after them. A waiter led them to a table near the door, where they each sat down. Sano sat beside Megumi while Kaoru took the other side. Kaoru gazed absently around the small diner, taking in the other customers. She sighing heavily, it was times like these that she really missed him.

"Don't worry Jou-chan." She glanced over at Sano, a sad smile on her face. "We'll find him."

"Kaoru!" exclaimed a waitress with a large smile.

The raccoon like girl looked up with surprise. "Tae!"

"It's been a while," commented Tae.

"Who's she?" asked Sano.

"She's a friend of mine that I lost contact with," answered Kaoru. "Tae, I'd like to introduce you to my two friends, Megumi and Sano."

Tae nodded her head. "Nice to meet you both."

Kaoru smiled, asking, "So, how've you been?"

"Well as you can see, I finally got my restaurant started."

"Congratulations."

"Your awfully close to the Black Maze," commented Sano. "Isn't that bad for business?"

"Sometimes," sighed Tae. "But not always, some of my customers from there are quite nice though, I've even got some kitchen staff that are from the Black Maze."

Sano raised an eyebrow. "And you trust them? Are you sure they won't rob you blind or poison the food?"

Tae laughed at that, the smile never leaving her face. "I trust them so there shouldn't be any problem. Anyway, what brings you here?"

"Lunch!" cheered Sano.

"We're looking for our friend who disappeared into the Black Maze," answered Kaoru.

"What do they look like?" asked the Akebeko owner. "We get a lot of people coming in from there, I might have seen him."

"Well, he's my age, a bit taller then me," began Kaoru. "He's got long red hair that goes past his shoulders, a scar- Ow!"

"Have you seen him?" asked Megumi, pulling Tae's attention away from Kaoru who was glaring murderously at Sano.

Tae was silent for a moment, lost in thought. "I can't say that I have, sorry. If I do, I'll let you know right away. I get a lot of information and rumours pouring out of that place."

"Thank you very much," replied Megumi. They gave their orders, Kaoru glaring at Sano the entire time. She didn't say anything till Tae had left, leaving the three alone at the table.

"What was that kick for?" she hissed at Sano, vengeance burning in her eyes.

He leaned forward undaunted, his voice just loud enough for her to hear. "We have to be careful Jou-chan, we're on the boarder of the Black Maze. Battosai's name is infamous there and you heard Tae, there might be people here from that place. You mention that scar of his and we'll end up in a pile of trouble, mark my word. The last thing we need right now is to draw attention to ourselves."

"Right…" she replied slowly, falling back in her chair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenshin stared absently at the stove. He hadn't said a word since Tsubame told him. He didn't know what to do. He'd been caught, but no one had pointed at him yet, screaming Battosai.

He had to get out of there and find another place to hide. He should go right now and clear out the outpost and just skip town. He couldn't stay here but something held him back, refusing to let him bolt from the kitchen right then and there. He just didn't know what to do.

Tae burst into the room, taking Kenshin by surprise, something was wrong. "Tsubame," she ordered hastily. The girl looked at her with alarm, sensing the same vibe.

"W-what is it?" she asked.

"Take this," Tae said, hurriedly. "Call the police." She pressed the cell phone into the young girl's hand, guiding her quickly towards the back alley door.

"W-what's going on?" stammered Tsubame.

"We don't have time, go!" She pushed the girl out into the rain. "Kenji, you as well." Kenshin ignored her, staring at the wall that separated the diner from the kitchen trying to understand what was going on. The mood had changed completely in the room. He berated himself for not noticing it sooner. He grabbed a fry pan off the stove. "Kenji!" snapped Tae.

It was then that someone pushed the door open. Kenshin charged, culinary weapon raised. He went to swing at the intruder only to freeze a second later. Mere inches away from him stood Megumi in the doorframe, an alarmed look on her face. She was here, staring at him. What was he going to do? This couldn't be real. They couldn't have found him. No. This had to be a nightmare. They shouldn't be here. He needed more time. He couldn't face them.

"Megumi," said Tae.

"He said he wants everyone out in the diner," Megumi spoke quietly. "He's still got the waitress."

"Right," answered Tae. She regarded Kenshin. "Let's go." His mind was numb, he hardly heard what they were saying. He followed just behind Tae, keeping his head down. He felt nervous stepping out into the diner. Sano and… Kaoru would be out there.

"Is that everyone?" sneered a voice. Kenshin looked through his dark bangs at the man standing on the other side of the small room. He held a waitress hostage with a knife he'd pulled off a table, one that Kenshin had only yesterday painstakingly cleaned.

"That's right," lied Tae. Tsubame had gotten away with a cell phone, the police were on their way by now. Kenshin's hand tightened on the fry pan. He couldn't be here when they showed up. He was a runaway, who knew what they'd do with him.

"Drop the fry pan," ordered the man. It took the teen several seconds to realize that order was meant for him.

How dare he, Kenshin glared defiantly at the man, his temper rising. He was once the great Battosai, feared by all, how dare a coward hiding behind a hostage even dare try and order him around.

The man's anger rose when the black haired teen did nothing. He pulled the girl closer, pressing the knife against her neck. "Don't mess with me kid, I'm from the Black Maze." A smirk appeared on his face. "And I have a very close friend of mine, who'd kill you where you stand, maybe you've heard of him, he's Battosai."

The air seemed to be sucked out of the room at that proclamation, fear radiating off the people in the restaurant. Cold laughter broke the air, slicing through the tension. The man stared dumbly at the teen for several moments before his face contorted with rage. The black haired boy met the man's gaze with steady almost amber eyes. Kenshin opened his mouth to speak but another beat him to it.

"How dare you," growled an angry voice.

Kenshin sucked his breath in, "no," he breathed.

"Jou-chan," hissed another.

Kenshin's heart plummeted as he turned to see Kaoru rising to her feet, eyes blazing. Her hands were in tight fists at her side, eyes burning with anger as she glared at the man. "How dare you say that!" she yelled. "There's no way he would ever side with filth like you!"

"Jou-chan!" the hiss was more urgent this time but she ignored it.

"Don't you dare say that again little girl," hissed the man.

"Or what? You'll sic the great and terrible Battosai on me like a dog?"

"Jou-chan!"

"You're so ignorant," sneered the man. "You would be quaking in your shoes if you ever saw him. He's a demon that only lives for killing others, there's not a scrap of humanity in him."

"And he listens to a coward like you? I don't believe it!"

The man ground his teeth together, the girl he held hostage completely forgotten. "Don't talk about what you don't know, even you don't deserve a painful death- being torn apart by the likes of him. I would regret to do such a thing to a pretty little girl like you but I will call him if I have to."

"Then call him," she challenged. "I'm not scared of him or cowardice filth like you."

"Why you!" he yelled, raising the knife.

He was going to throw it at her, he was going to hurt her. Everything happened in an instant then, as Kenshin's temper snapped. Sano dove at Kaoru, tackling her to the ground. The black haired teen charged at the man, his frying pan raised.

The knife was poised to be thrown but was stopped when Kenshin brought his weapon down with a brutal crack on the man's wrist. The gang member let out a howl of pain, releasing his grip on the girl.

He didn't have a chance to react as the pan crashed onto the back of his head, knocking him out. The teen raised the fry pan again to strike, the amber in his eyes practically glowing.

"Kenji!" shouted Tae. Kenshin froze, pan still held aloft, breathing hard, trying to control his temper. His gaze was locked on the crumpled body of the man on the ground.

Everything was deathly silent around him as everyone tried to absorb what had just happened. Sirens could be heard in the distance, growing louder as they raced towards the restaurant.

"Kaoru," shouted Megumi, running towards her friends. "You two alright?"

"I think I got carpet burn," mutter Kaoru, sitting up. "You just had to body check me didn't you." She glowered at Sano.

"That's what you get for doing something so stupid," he snapped angrily. "What the hell were you thinking Kaoru!" He was furious at her and had every right to be but so did she.

The anger was back in her eyes as she answered. "You heard that filthy bastard. He insulted Kenshin, he even had the nerve to laugh at how scared everyone was of his name."

"That wasn't him, Kaoru," said Megumi softly.

"What?"

"That was-" she hesitated, "the boy from the kitchen with the fry pan."

Kaoru was shocked. The police were right outside the Akebeko now, sirens still blaring. She looked up, to where the robber was crumpled on the ground. No one was there, the frying pan lay discarded on the ground, the black haired boy gone without a trace.

----------------------------------

Meheeeee! I have to say this was such a fun chapter to write. (grins evilly) Poor Kaoru, I'm so mean, she just missed Kenshin and she didn't even realize it. Heee hee.

Big thanks to all my reviewers! wow there's a lot this time yay! X)

**Stella-neko: **That was kind of mean of Kenshin dumping dishwashing on Tsubame like that. Tae might just have a chance of meeting Hiko after what just happened. I'm trying very hard to make it that it's difficult to predict what exactly going on. Hee heee well Kenshingumi managed to find him but sadly he's gotten away again. My rule of thumb with stories is it's always got to get worse before it gets better. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Soil: **Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Things are definitely getting very interesting. Thanks for the offer, if I have any ideas I want to toss around with I'll let you know.

**Stubbs101: **Thanks for the review, hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Michika-chan: **Meheeeeee, more evil in this chapter… you'll have to wait and see who it is that's spreading the rumours heeee, hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**MoonFlower **'**93: **Oh yes, very interesting, hee so much fun! (grins) Ugh, I _hate_ Romeo and Juliet that has to be one of the worst Shakespeare plays out there and the double combination sounds terrible. Congrats on getting passed your writers block, you'll have to tell me when you post your story. I usually like staying a could of chapter ahead of what I'm post that way I have a bit of leeway if I want to change anything. Titles can be tricky, that and descriptions takes me forever to come up with a combination that I like. For this story alone I think I ended writing about 9 different descriptions before I settled on one. Lol, well I get impatient just waiting to watch the Bleach episode every Thursday… still two more days to go ugh… Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Summer Star: **Yay, you found my sequel! (throws confetti) Ah yes the evil dishwashing, how I do loath it. Glad you've enjoyed the story so far and the newest chapter!

**NuttyNatalie: **Thank you very much, I'm quite flattered that you think that. Hope you like the newest chapter.

Till next time!


	10. Parting Ways

He bolted as soon as he heard the sirens, dropping the pan and racing passed Tae to the safety of the alleys. He slammed the door behind him, turning down the right alley, heading away from Tent City. He needed to put as much distance as he could between himself and the Akebeko.

"Wait, Kenji!" He glanced over his shoulder to see Tsubame trying to catch up with him. He stopped, allowing her to get closer. "What's going on? Is everyone alright?"

It took him several moments to find his voiceagain. "Y-yeah, everyone's fine. You should go back, Tae's waiting."

"What about you?" 

"I'll be fine," he answered coldly.

"Won't you come back with me?"

"I can't."

"Why not?" she asked. He hated that question.

"It's none of your business," he snapped. "Now get going before Miss Tae gets worried about you."

"Sh-she'll be worried about you as well," she whispered, staring at the ground.

"It doesn't matter."

"Why?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer," shot back Kenshin.

"Y-you haven't given one either."

"So?"

"Where are you going?" He didn't know anymore than she did. "Will you be back?" she asked but even before he looked away, she knew he didn't have any plan of returning. She took a deep breath, grabbing his hand, "here," she said, forcing him to take Tae's cell phone. "T-that's Tae's, you have to give it back to her, o-okay?" Before he could reply, she turned, scurrying back towards the Akebeko, smiling shyly as she waved goodbye to him.

He stood there silently, staring at the phone. Rain poured down around him, sirens still blaring through the air. Before he even realized what he was doing, his fingers began to dial a number.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiko slowly pulled his police cruiser up to the restaurant, turning the car off before stepping outside. It was raining heavily still as he made his way towards the entrance.

The criminal had already been apprehended and hauled off by another officer. He stepped inside, glancing around the small diner. Only a few people were still here, giving statements to the police.

"Hey, Detective Seijuro." Hiko glanced over at the officer who'd called out, before heading over to her. He nodded at the young woman that the officer was talking to, the owner of the restaurant by Hiko's guess. "There's a couple of kids here you might recognize." The officer nodded towards the side wall. Hiko looked over, groaning as he saw the three teens, he should have known they'd be here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He sighed mentally, he really should have known, they always got tangled up in something dangerous. Maybe that was Kenshin's influence on them. The man shoved the thought out of his mind. Whatever the case was he was going to have to keep a better eye on them.

"So," he began, breaking the silence in the car. He'd already dropped off Sano and Megumi and was currently driving Kaoru home. "What were you doing there anyway?"

"Having lunch," she answered calmly.

"In a place like that?"

"The owner's a friend of mine."

"And you took your bokken with you."

"That's right," she replied.

"Kaoru that's not the entire story."

"You haven't given the full account either, Hiko."

He gave a weary sigh, why was he always the one who had to deal with kids? He was terrible at it. "You're as bad as Kenshin."

"Of course," she replied simply.

"So why were you there, Kaoru?"

"Don't you miss him?"

"Huh?" he replied dumbly, taken off guard by the question.

"Kenshin, don't you miss him?" she repeated, looking at him.

There was a long pause before Hiko answered. "I guess…"

"That's not true, you miss him as much as I do," she stated with confidence. "Please tell me, what happened that night when he ran away?"

"I already told you."

"Uh-huh and I take bokkens to lunch dates."

Hiko took a deep breath, he might as well tell her a bit of what happened. "I don't know what started it but… when I got home, Kenshin was trying to bolt out the door. I've never seen him so panicked. He wasn't making any sense. He… wasn't acting like himself." He fell silent, staring out at the street before him. It had stopped raining a short time ago, though the sky was still overcast. "Your turn, why were you three there?"

"We were looking for Kenshin."

"In a restaurant?"

She hesitated before speaking. "In the… Black Maze."

His voice was deadly calm when he spoke. "Why did you go there?"

"Because, we heard that Kenshin was spotted there."

"That place is dangerous."

"That's why I took my bokken. None of us wanted to repeat what happened…" she trailed off.

"Don't you get it?" question Hiko. "None of you should have been in there in the first place, not even Sano. Things could have gone horribly wrong in that restaurant today, Kaoru. That girl could have been killed."

"And you want to leave Kenshin in a place like that?"

"We're doing everything we can, Kaoru, there's no confirmation that he's even in the Black Maze. You're putting yourself into unnecessary danger. Who knows what could have happened to you in there."

"Then you want me to sit back and do nothing?"

He hated fighting with teens, he was never good at it. "Kaoru-"

"I won't sit by and do nothing Hiko."

"Kaoru listen, I know that. I don't mind you putting posters up or asking around if people of seen him, just don't go anywhere dangerous. Places like that should be left to the police-"

"What can you do in a place like that? There's no law or order in there! You have little to no power there, Hiko."

"And that's exactly why you shouldn't be in there. You have no training for situations like that. Please, I'm asking that you stay clear of there, that's all."

She was silent for a long moment. "He's been gone for almost three weeks now, Hiko," she said quietly. "Have you made any progress in finding him?"

"Kenshin's not an easy person to find, but you already know that. Kaoru you have to believe me when I say, we're doing everything we can to find him."

"I know… but you're leaving something out," replied she. Hiko gave a mental curse, he'd forgotten how perceptive Kaoru could be. "What happened that night Hiko? What happened when he disappeared?" Hiko made no reply, he didn't want to tell her that. He'd thought she'd missed the omission but clearly hadn't. She was way too perceptive. "Would you rather I find my answers in the Black Maze?"

"He attacked me."

"What?" was all she could say.

"When he ran away… I wouldn't let him out of the door so he attacked me. He was acting just like Battosai. You've never seen him like that, Kaoru, so you wouldn't know. We have no way of knowing what state of mind he's in right now. If you came across him he might end up hurting you."

Kaoru was shocked. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't-"But…" she stammered. "But… Kenshin wouldn't-"

"He was erratic, acting like a cornered beast." He paused for a moment. "I'm only asking once more Kaoru, stay clear of places like the Black Maze."

She couldn't believe it. Those rumours, what that thug from the restaurant had said, had it been true? Was Battosai back? But then… what happened to Kenshin? "And… what if I don't?" her voice trembled as she spoke.

"Then I'll be forced to tell your guardians where you've been going. I don't think they'd be too happy to know that."

"You want me to just give up?" she whispered.

"That's not what I'm saying. I just don't want you or your friends to get hurt."

"You sound like Kenshin," she whispered, staring down at her hands. "I've already been hurt… he left without saying anything… to me or anyone for that matter…" she trailed off, studying her hands. "He's probably hurting to… We have to find him."

"And the police will, I promise you that. You're not doing any good being out there."

"How do you know?"

"You do realize Kaoru how much danger you got into this afternoon, right? Next time you or someone else might not be so lucky."

"I know that," her voice shook but her words were still clear. "I know it was dumb what I did but- but- That bastard was using Kenshin's name, even if he doesn't answer to that anymore, that guy was enjoying the fear he got from claiming he knew Kenshin. I couldn't stand it. I had to say something, so many hate Kenshin or fear him, I couldn't just sit by. That's why I have to look for him. I'm one of the few people in this world who actually care about what happens to him. I won't let anything happen to Kenshin. He's in trouble and I would never abandon him or anyone else."

"What about Megumi? You didn't look for her." He cringed mentally, wishing he hadn't said that. He'd meant it as a point in his argument but hearing it aloud made him realize how stupid it was to say.

Hiko's statement came at her like a blow. She was stunned. She couldn't believe he said that. Then in a second, anger tore through her veins. "H-how dare you-"

Hiko met her gaze. " You trusted us to find her without getting involved yourself."

She bit her lip, too enraged to find words. It was true though, she had even stopped Sano from looking. Maybe things would have been different if she hadn't done that, but things had changed since then.

"You don't get it! I do trust you to find him," she yelled. "I know you're capable but I won't just sit back and do nothing! I want to help. I want to be out there helping to look for him."

"I can't let you put yourself at risk Kaoru. I'm telling your guardians where you've been going."

"Pull over," snapped Kaoru. "I'm walking the rest of the way."

Hiko obliged, pulling over. She stepped out onto the sidewalk. She regarded him stiffly, rage still burning brightly in her eyes as she stiffly pulled the bokken onto her back.

She glared at him, anger tinting every word she spoke. "Then I'll give up. I won't look for him, happy? I'll go home and rot, since that's exactly what you want me to do, right? Do nothing but sit around and waist away while you find him. You better start looking extra hard though, because everyone's saying Battosai's back and people are probably already going for his head." She raised her hand to slam the door shut but Hiko's comment stopped her.

"You've changed, Kaoru."

She was silent for a moment, thinking his words over, her hand resting on the door. The controlled anger in her voice was deadly when she answered, before slamming the door shut in his face, leaving him alone in the car.

"Well, so have you."

----------------------------------

Whoo, (takes a deep breath) that was a tense conversation to write. Hiko really put his foot in his mouth this time, he's probably lucky Kaoru didn't decide to kill him with her bokken. Besides the tense serious conversation I have to say my favorite line in the chapter is "Uh-huh and I take bokkens to lunch dates." I find that really amusing for some reason.

Big thanks going out to all my wonderful reviewers!

**Stella-neko: **Definitely meaner to the readers, characters don't know it's Kenshin that they ran into but the you readers do and I think I partly wrote that just to drive people insane. (evil grin) Well, have to wait and see what happens for Megumi and Kenshin cause I'm not going to give anything away. Good speculations though, guess it'll all come down to what Kenshin's going to do next. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Michika-chan: **Thanks for the complement, I swear my heads going to swell like a balloon one of these days and I won't be able to get it through a door frame, heh. He's also cut his hair as reminder, as for his scar, well he's hiding it and half his face behind his hair so it can't be seen. Thanks for the advice, I'm usually quite lousy in the description department, my natural writing style doesn't usually have much character description or setting description so I've been mostly editing it in afterwards. I'll keep that in mind for future chapters and thanks again for the advice.

**MoonFlower '93: **Hee hee heee, that was a very fun chapter to write. What can I say, I love having close calls with characters brushing by each other without them even realizing it. Indeed I think I'm might actually have to do some planning ahead, I'm not use to working with two different plot lines going on at once. I've got such a relaxing time table this term, gives me all the time I need to write, now all I have to do is over come my laziness to writing / correcting a chapter and getting it posted. I think I ended up rewriting the conversation between Kaoru and Hiko about four times now. Anyway, wow, short review, conversations starters hmmm, well, what other animes do you like other then Bleach and Rurouni Kenshin? Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter and thanks for the review.

**Kikazaru: **(heads starts to swell with all the praise) Thank you very much. I'm honoured that you decided to review my story, means a lot to me. As for Megumi's line, I see how that is quite confusing, I'll have to do something about that… anyway, when she says "that wasn't him" to Kaoru she's referring to the laughter. Kaoru thinks it's the thug who's laughing at Battosai's name, and she doesn't realize until Megumi says it's Kenshin or 'the boy with the fry pan' who was laughing. I hope that clears that up for you. Thank you very much for the review and hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

**Avidgokyfan: **Your welcome for the update and also the newest one. (grins) I don't think it would fun if Kaoru found him just yet, would ruin the suspense for one thing. I have to say I really like the idea of Kenshin wheilding a fry pan, hence why I had him do it. Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter.

**Reality-chan: **Thanks for the 100 review on _Tomorrow's Day _I've been wait for ages for that! Yay! (throws more confetti) I'm glad you enjoyed _Tomorrow's Day_. Ghah! (grabs Kenshin back and gives him back to Kaoru) You can't have him until after I've finished writing the sequel. Thanks a lot for the reviews!

Well, that's all for now folks, see ya all next chapter, till then!


	11. Don't Say

Kaoru stood there, an unmoving expression on her face, as Hiko pulled away in his car. She didn't regret what she'd said, he'd deserved every word of it. She'd deserved what he'd said too though.

She shivered, pulling her jacket tighter around her. It had thankfully stopped raining just a little while ago. She sighed, staring down the empty street, gazing to the place where Hiko's car had disappeared from view. He was right. She never went after Megumi. She'd even told Sano not to go looking. What kind of friend said that? Now that she was in his place, and he in hers, he was supporting her to find Kenshin. Some great friend she was turning out to be.

She'd even just given up right now. Those words were meant to be a lie but when she said them out loud they had sound so…

…real and that scared her.

She shook her head. There was no way she was giving up. She shouldn't worry about what she'd said. Those words were a lie made just for Hiko. She'd made a promise in the rain to find him and that was something she would never break. She'd already decided to find him and she was going to carry through. No one was going to stop her.

She had a plan, stupid and reckless as it was, exactly what Hiko was trying to stop her from doing. She gave a bitter smile, she was going to carry through anyway, she'd made her mind up about this before entering Tae's restaurant.

She needed to focus if she was going to pull this off, but what Hiko had said, kept troubling her. Kenshin, her Kenshin, had been acting like Battosai, even going as far as to attack Hiko. She shivered again, hugging her chest. That only gave her incentive to find that silly oroing redhead quicker. She had to find him before she lost him completely.

She turned sharply away from her home, marching down the street at a quick pace. The determined fire never once fading from her eyes as she passed her school. This was sheer stupidity, even beyond Sano's capability but she had to go. This was for Kenshin.

She stopped, glaring at the place before her, Elk Park. The place the Oniwaban hung out, the place she had been rescued, the place Kenshin had shown a bit of what he had been, the place she was going to get her answers.

She yanked the bokken off her back, taking a deep breath. The park stood deserted in the gloomy weather, rain dripping off the playground equipment adding an unsettling feeling to the place. She moved forward, marching with a determined step towards the pine trees that stood together on the far side of the park.

She slowly entered the private hang out of the Oniwaban. She kept her bokken tightly gripped as she pulled the branches out of her path. She grasped the last branch, pushing it aside, ignoring the water that fell from its needles. She stepped forward, surveying the empty clearing.

Hair rose on the back of her neck, she was being watched by several pairs of eyes. Her hands tightened on her bokken, ready should anyone try to ambush her. She took a deep breath, calling out to the tall pines that soared towards the clouded sky.

"I've come to speak with Aoshi," she declared, voice echoing around the trees. "Tell him to come forward." Her demand was met with silence. She gritted her teeth, temper rising. "I said I've come to speak with Aoshi, tell him to come out now!" She waited, but no sign was given that they had even heard her. Fine, she thought, if that's the way they want to play. "I've got information about Battosai."

That got their attention. She could hear fearful mummers rise up from among the branches. A grim smile appeared on her face, for good or bad she couldn't back out of her plan now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This had to be a first. As leader of the Oniwaban Aoshi often had people come to him with information but never before had someone who'd been a former prisoner of theirs come forth with information for them, and about Battosai no less.

He didn't want to admit to the fact that was knowledge he desperately needed. With all the rumours flying around it was impossible to figure out what Battosai was really doing. He stepped into the clearing, expression masked as he regarded Kaoru.

"What have you to say?" he demanded.

"I've already told you," she snapped irritably.

"This way," he ordered, not at all bothered by her tone. He walked passed her without sparing her a glance. Her scowl deepened but she followed after him, bokken still at the ready. He led her back towards the park where the sky blue elephant stood. She stopped several paces short, not daring to get any closer to the slide. "Well?"

She rested her bokken on her shoulder. "Have you seen Battosai recently?"

"No."

She took a deep breath. "I heard he was after you," she said, a light in her eyes warning Aoshi that if he affirmed her statement, she wouldn't hesitate to consider him an enemy.

"You actually believe that rumour?"

She didn't miss a beat. "Don't you?"

"Battosai is nothing like he use to be. He doesn't have any interest in our affairs anymore."

She sighed, speaking more to herself, "I hope you're right."

"How long has he been gone?"

She was taken off guard by the question. She shook her head, studying him carefully before answering, "almost three weeks."

"And you have no idea where he is." It wasn't a question.

"That's why I'm here," she replied, meeting his steely gaze. "Kenshin apparently is coming after you-"

"Go home."

"No."

Aoshi's eyes narrowed. "Those a mere stories a rival group concocted to scare people in the Black Maze. They're claiming that he's joined as a member of their gang."

Kaoru swallowed hard, Hiko's words still ringing in her head. "For all I know, he could have. He's been missing for three weeks, Aoshi. We haven't a clue what he's up to."

"I'm surprised you have so little faith in his character."

Kaoru ground her teeth together. "Listen you, I'm trying to find him."

"If he truly is in the Black Maze then if I were you, I would stay clear. There's nothing you can do in a place like that."

"You expect me to-"

"Go home," he repeated, walking away without looking back.

Kaoru's grip tightened on her bokken, temper boiling. "I won't," she hissed. She wasn't going to give up. This was her only lead and she was not walking away from it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Something was the matter, Misao had been around Aoshi long enough to tell. His movements were stiff as he came back into the clearing, his mind clearly not paying attention to where he was going. Misao slipped out of the branches, going to his side.

"Aoshi?" she asked. She'd stopped calling him Lord when she personally addressed him, something he hadn't made any comment on. He looked at her, giving a silent order.

She nodded, turning to the few members that were assembled in the pines. "Alright, listen up!" she barked. "We need to gather information and we need it as soon as possible. A battle with our supposed 'ally' is coming and we have to be prepared. We need as much information about their strategies, plans, strongest members and most of all find out anything you can about Battosai's supposedly joining their group. Dismissed!" In the blink of an eye the pine trees were empty, leaving Aoshi and Misao alone.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"He's been missing for three weeks," Aoshi replied.

"Himura? But that's when the rumours of Battosai reappearing started. You don't think… Tanbe was telling the truth?"

"No. Battosai wouldn't join them."

"But we don't have any proof of that, let alone know where he really is and since Kaoru came here, neither does his friends." She bit her lip. "We're in a bad position. What are we going to do? We don't have the power to pose much of a threatto them anymore and from what our spies of said, they've built up quite an elite force."

"I need you to check in on something. There's been a robbery at the Akebeko, from what I've heard, theirs a chance our midnight thief might have made another appearance there. I need you to talk with Tsubame, find out what happened. We need all the fighters we can get."

"Right," she answered, quickly leaving the pines. As soon as she passed through the branches, she was surprised to see Kaoru was still there, waiting stubbornly beside the damp elephant slide

. "I thought you would have left by now."

Kaoru scowled at her. "I'm not going."

"Oh is that so," commented Misao, skipping over to the elephant. "What do you hope to accomplish by staying here? Other then getting wet when it decides to start raining again."

Kaoru was silent for a long while. The more she thought about it the more she didn't think Kenshin was going after the Oniwaban. Kenshin had attacked Hiko because something had scared the teen, Kaoru was certain of that. When the Oniwaban had captured her and Megumi it had only been to get his attention, they wouldn't play scare tactics, especially for three weeks. The Oniwaban were much more direct then that, what ever was going on, they didn't have anything to do with Kenshin's disappearance.

She took a deep breath, turning towards Misao. "I need help finding him. I don't know where to look anymore."

"Himura?"

"Yes."

The younger girl seemed to contemplate something for a moment before a large grin spread across her face. "Okay," she agreed. "I, Misao Machimaki, will help you find your Himura in any way I can. But," she added quickly, wagging a finger at Kaoru. "You have to promise, never give up, no matter what anyone says. Protect him with all your heart, just like what I'm doing." She gave an overzealous grin. "What do you say?"

Kaoru just stared at her with surprise for several moments. She shook herself, a determined look on her face. "I swear."

"That's the spirit, I owe Himura anyway, after he helped me find Aoshi back when Shishio was still hanging around."

Kaoru gave a weak smile. "Thank you, Misao, " Kaoru didn't know what else she could say.

"It's nothing," the other waved off. "You're quite brave to come here all by yourself considering what happened last time, not to mention that fake rumour of Himura trying to come after Aoshi." She smiled brightly. "If Himura did try toattack, Lord Aoshi would so kick his butt no questions asked!" declared Misao, eyes shining brightly. Kaoru wisely remained silent, deciding it was better if she kept her opinion of who'd win to herself.

They parted ways soon after that, the younger girl promising to keep in touch if she found out anything. Kaoru left the park,heading home. She hopped up the porch steps, unlocking the front door and entering the dark house.

The place was completely silent, making the hair rise on the back of her neck. She pulled off her shoes, making her way into the kitchen. Yahiko was no doubt out with friends and her parents weren't due back for a couple of days still. But there was something unsettling about the house, like an ill omen.

A flashing light on the answering machine caught her eye as she entered the kitchen. She pressed the button, listening as the electronic voice informed her she had one new message dated from that same day and several hours earlier. She frowned, that was roughly when the Akebeko had been held up.

There was a beep from the machine indicating the start of the recording. The sound of static filled the air and what Kaoru thought was rain falling. She frowned as the silence stretched onward, who had called her home?

"Hello… Miss Kaoru," the voice spoke slowly but she recognized it instantly. She gasped.

"Kenshin…" she breathed.

Kenshin had called her finally after three weeks. She waited with baited breath for the message to continue, her heart pounding. There just had to be more, there just had to.

She heard him suck his breath in before he finally spoke again. "I… I'm sorry that… I left without a word… but you see…"

He was silent again, the recording hissing with the empty static. Kaoru bit her lip, why was he hesitating so much? He wasn't going to-

"I'm so sorry Miss Kaoru."

He was calling her Miss again. No…

"I wish things were different but…"

No…

"Don't come looking for me."

No…

"I won't be coming back."

No.

"So then… Miss Kaoru…"

NO! Don't say it, don't say- "Goodbye."

-----------------------------

Oh, Kenshin, Kenshin, whatever shall Kaoru do with you? Any guesses out there of what Kaoru's going to do now? (scratches head) I wonder what I am going to have her do now…

Thinking back, I probably should have just combined this chapter with the last but oh well. Next chapter I'm planning on making longer… ugh… correcting…

Big thanks to my reviewers!

**Reality-chan:** And here is your name again! (grin) Thanks for letting me keep Kenshin until the end of the story, I'll have to remember to hand him over afterwards. (jots down note to self) Actually you're the first to ask if his hairs going to stay black, most just faint over the fact I dyed it, hee hee. Funny this is I was actually thinking about that just recently and haven't really decided yet, I will probably change it back at some point, when though I haven't got a clue. You've still got that chance to be the fiftieth reviewer! (Looks at Kenshin pushie) Oooh, pushie Kenshin! Squeak! (Reaches for pushie, Kaoru clocks Alatus on the head) Owwie, okay, I'll be good… sigh… I promise to hand him over after the story, have to wait till then! PS- I like the extra post scripts. Well, hope you enjoyed the newest chapter! I should go get to work on the next chapter!

**Michika-chan: **Thanks, I find writing dialogue lots of fun. When I write dialogue I try to think from the character's perspective. Like at the end of this chapter, where Kenshin's speaking, I put a '…', or a break in his speech, whenever I found myself unsure of what he would say, or could say. I wonder if that makes any sense… The real trick to dialogue is practice. I think this is the tenth story I've written. I find asking myself "Would a real person say that?" or "Would I really say that?" helps with dialogue. Of course, that doesn't always work- heh- but that's my bit of advice for writing dialogue. The main thing is just keep working at it, and don't give up.

**Summer Star: **When I wrote the part the line just popped into my head on the first draft and thus it was fated that Kaoru said, "Uh-huh and I take bokkens to lunch dates." Hee, line amuses me every time. Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter!

**Avidgokufan: **Thanks, I think I specialize in writing arguments which is ironic since I never good at winning a real argument with someone, oh well… YAY!! Someone who likes Kenshin with short hair! I think I prefer him with his long red hair, but it was fun cutting his hair and dyeing it. Especially reading some of the reactions to that… hee hee… I can see how you could mistake him for a girl, he is after all better at house hold chores then Kaoru is. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Till next time fans and happy Easter!


	12. Old Friends

"Goodbye…"

She screamed, a shrill cry that blurred out the end of the recording. She didn't hear the machine beep or the emotionless voice tell her there weren't anymore messages. Tears ran freely down her face. She hated him.

She HATED him!

He was the worse thing that had ever walked into her life. She should have known, he'd been trouble since day one. She should have known. Things never got better, people never changed. He'd left her a second time. He didn't care how much he hurt her.

He was a selfish brat that never learned to look after others. She'd clung idiotically to hope, thinking everything would be alright. It wasn't, she should have known. Things weren't alright.

She fell to her knees, hitting the ground, her determination draining away. He didn't want to be found. That cheeky redheaded bastard had pushed her away _again_, fearful that she would get hurt.

That idiot, that stupid idiot! He'd hurt her already, his words hurt more then any danger he'd managed to stumble his way into. She was going to kill him. She was going to hunt him down and skin him alive. She was going to hurt him for doing this to her.

She wasn't ever going to forgive him for this. How dare he tease her with a message, only to order her to give up just like everyone kept saying. She refused to do that. There was no way in hell she would ever give up.

He was a bastard for using that tactic on her, but it hadn't even worked on her the first time. The idiot. She swore that she was going to find him and she never broke a promise.

"Just you wait Kenshin Himura," she whispered venomously, angry tears streaming down her face. "You'll pay for saying that." She hugged herself tightly, anger boiling in her veins, stopping her tears. "I'll make you pay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenshin felt lifeless as he wandered aimlessly through the maze of alleys. He didn't know where his feet were taking him anymore, they could be leading him to the farthest depths of the maze and as it was, he didn't care. He wished it would rain, everything around him felt so dead.

His eyes were almost amber, the lavender hardly visible anymore. He knew this and yet he just couldn't bring himself to care. His gaze was down cast, no longer seeing what lay ahead of him.

Tae's phone was nestled in his back pocket, he would give it back. That was the only thing he was certain about. He wanted to do that before he disappeared, it didn't matter what came after that. As long as he left this part of the Black Maze, he didn't care what happened to him. As long as he kept his promise.

He smiled coldly, keeping his word to Miss Kaoru was tearing him apart. He should have never made it. His eyes prickled but remained dry. It was entirely her fault that he was like this. He stopped sharply, he wanted to be shocked at what he'd just thought, appalled, but he wasn't. He wasn't in the slightest, he really believed that Miss Kaoru was to blame.

He tilted his head back, staring up towards the dark sky. It was some time past midnight as far as he could tell. The stars were veiled, something he was glad about. He didn't need them staring down at him, tempting him to make a wish. He didn't have any left. One by one, his had fallen from the sky, disappearing into the night, none of them ever coming true. He gazed up at black clouds hung ominously in the heavens blocking all that lay behind it.

He blinked slowly, they were so unreachable, the sky, the stars, everything was so high above his head. Swirling dark clouds forced to travel, bearers of a storm, blown wildly by the wind, and yet, despite all that, it wasn't raining.

He wanted it to rain but that was a wish, and like every one he'd ever made, this too wouldn't come true either.

His gaze fell, eyes once again downcast to the stone buildings that pressed in around him. He moved on, like he always did, never once looking back towards the dark sky.

He'd seen his friends again, something that should have made him happy but right now it just left him feeling hollow. They'd almost found him, it was pure luck that he'd gotten away. That encounter had proven something though, that bastard could be just as close to finding him.

His hands tightened at his side. He felt trapped. He had to escape, get away, he had a promise to keep. If that snake caught him then he was dead. He shivered at that, but it was the truth. He had to play the bastard's game. He shook his head.

He left that message for Miss Kaoru, no doubt she'd heard it by now. He didn't know how she would react to it but it was the only warning he could give her. She couldn't come looking for him, she had to know that. He didn't know if she would listen to him though. At the very least it had bought him some time.

It had been risky just calling her like that, he swallowed hard, he had to do it though, she needed to be warned off. He still cared about her. He loved her so much, he was being torn apart. That's why he was like this, staying away from her was for the best.

All that was left now was to head deeper into the Black Maze. His heart pounded in his chest, that place was much more dangerous than the outskirts.

He didn't have a choice though. After the incident in the Akebeko he had to leave and none of those who followed him would venture into the heart of this place. He was even nervous about setting foot there.

Then again, when he went to see Tae he could ask for his pay. It wouldn't be much but with it he might have enough to skip town. That was a better plan in the long run anyway. No one would think to look for him outside the city and no one would recognize him there. All he'd have to worry about then was the police and dodging them had become a second nature. Something Hiko knew and would be furious at him for doing.

His heart gave a painful stab at that but he shook it off. What was he thinking, he needed to get out of here. He wanted to be free of this nightmarish place. It was painful being here. He had to skip town. It was the only way. He couldn't do anything else and he refused to remain helpless.

He shook his head, pushing his thoughts away. He was surprised to find that he'd wandered back to the junkyard, it worked nicely in his favour though. He would stay here the night and head out tomorrow, taking anything that was useable with him, he'd drop off Tae's cell phone and get his pay then get out of here.

He crept along like a shadow through the crowded metal yard. Shelters had been built everywhere, taking up most of the room around the place, luckily so far no one had built one near the entrance to the cabin. He pulled the metal sheet out of the way, kneeling down to crawl under the fence and into the dark room. He stood up slowly, wincing as a flashlight sprang to life, blinding him.

"Hello Battosai," greeted an amused voice. "Or should I say Shinta?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yahiko crept quietly into his home, praying that Kaoru wasn't awake. He was way past his curfew and he knew it. He tiptoed into the kitchen only to freeze when he saw Kaoru, standing by the counter with her back to him. He was still as a statue for several minutes, heart pounding but she didn't turn around. He frowned, moving closer, something was wrong.

"Kaoru?" he asked tentatively. "What are you uh… doing?"

"Making a snack," she growled, bringing the knife she held down harder then she needed to on the poor unsuspecting carrot that sat innocently on the chopping board.

He'd never seen her in such a foul mood before. Worry filled him, what could have set her off this badly? He hoped to any deity that was listening that her anger didn't have something to do with him.

"But its past midnight…" he pointed out slowly. He knew he was just asking for it pointing out how late he was. He shrank away, expecting her to explode at him.

"I was hungry," was all she said.

Yahiko just stared at her for several moments, not sure what to think. Her reaction confirmed it, something was wrong. "Kaoru… did something happen?"

She paused for a moment, thinking something over. The fire in her eyes grew brighter as she raised the knife, stabbing the carrot viciously with the point. "I hate carrots!" she yelled with utter fury.

He instantly retreated away from her. He didn't want to be close when she was wielding that sharp object around. "Hey Kaoru, why don't you calm down, okay?" he asked gently. "You look tired, how about you sit down and I'll make you something?"

"I'm happy here," she snapped, bringing the knife down on the poor butchered vegetable.

He bit his lip. What was he going to do? He couldn't just leave her like this, who knew what else she was going to do. Someone needed to talk to her that would get her to listen. He moved over to the phone, picking it up. He wasn't sure how smart this was but it was better then nothing. He spotted Megumi's number beside the phone and quickly dialed it. It rang for a while before a very sleepy voice picked up.

"Hello?" she mumbled.

"Megumi?" he asked uncertainly.

"Who's this?"

"It's Yahiko."

"What do you want at this hour?"

"Something's wrong with Kaoru and I don't know what to do. Our parents aren't home, I didn't know who to call."

"Alright," she sighed. "I'm awake so I might as well talk with her, put her on please."

"Thanks for this," said Yahiko before he cautiously approached the enraged girl. "Kaoru," he said, getting her attention. "It's for you."

She glared at the phone as she placed the knife down, much to Yahiko's relief. She snatched the phone away from him, glowering the entire time.

"What?" she snarled into it. There was a brief pause before she spoke again. "What do you want Megumi?" As the other girl answered, Kaoru's eyes fell back onto him.

He gulped, inching away. "Is he now," she commented, eyes narrowing dangerously. Her attention suddenly snapped back to the phone as she barked out, "Megumi that's none of your business!"

Yahiko had retreated to the far side of the kitchen, watching the conversation from there. "I'm hanging up," declared Kaoru, moving towards the hanger. Whatever Megumi said next stopped the other girl dead in her tracks, her expression changing.

"Th-that's… right…" her voice was trembling. Yahiko was shocked to see that her anger had completely vanished, revealing how hurt she was. She bit her lip, turning her back slightly to him but he still heard what she said. "He… left a message…"

Yahiko looked over at the flashing light on the answering machine, anger rising. He knew exactly who _he _was, there was only one person he knew that could get Kaoru so worked up like this. "Yahiko, don't you dare delete it." He glowered at her, huffing loudly. She returned his gaze, expression dead serious.

"Fine!" he snapped, "I'm going to bed." He turned, promptly marching off to his room. He flopped down on the mattress, staring angrily at the far wall. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered looking out for her.

It was a while later when he heard footsteps towards him. Light spilled into his room from the hall, he didn't bother to look up, as Kaoru stood hesitantly in his doorframe.

"Sorry," she said. "Megumi's coming over tomorrow so… leave it there until then at least."

"That guy's a complete jerk, Kaoru."

"He is," she agreed.

"Are you still going to look for him?" He hadn't looked at her once since she started talking.

"I don't know," she answered after a while but he knew that she was, no matter what he said.

"Fine, but make sure you give him a piece of your mind when you do."

Kaoru smiled at Yahiko even though he couldn't see it, she began pulling the door shut. "Alright, I will… and Yahiko."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, I'll let you get away with being late just this once. "

"You're welcome," he answered.

"Next time your late though, you're so dead," she stated. "Night." She pulled the door shut, returninghis room to total darkness.

He smiled, shifting his blankets, now he remembered, she was family, even if it wasn't in blood, and he hated seeing her so upset, that's why he kept looking out for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenshin lunged at the person holding the flashlight, trying to make a grab for them. The person sighed, aiming the light right in his eyes, blinding him.

He couldn't see but still he charged, trying to grab the person, silently cursing his tired muscles that were severally hampering his speed. Before he realized what had happened, the person had a hand full of his collar. He tried to force it to let him go, only to end up being whirled around and shoved roughly into the wall. He flinched at the impact, his skull throbbing painfully, apparently he hadn't recovered from Kurogasa knocking him into the wall.

He glowered menacingly at the intruder, trying to see who held him but the person was smarter than he thought. They had made sure the flashlight stayed in his eyes, hiding their identity.

"Who are you?" he growled.

"You don't remember me?" asked the person with exaggerated sorrow. "I'm hurt Shinta, really I am." The intruder sighed, never releasing Kenshin, as they shifted the light away from the teen's eyes. "And we were such good friends to. That's the problem with time, people always forget."

Kenshin blinked a few times, trying to clear the spots from his vision. His narrowed his nearly amber eyes, regarding one of the few living ghosts of his past. "Tanbe," he said coldly.

The boy gave him a huge grin, releasing his hold, before backing away several steps. "You do remember me! I'm so glad. I thought you'd been killed when Shishio took over the Juppongatanna."

Kenshin crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall, feigning to be relaxed. "What do you want?"

Tanbe gave a casual shrug. "You know Shinta, it wasn't at all easy to find you, especially with the Oniwaban trying to hunt you down like a dog. Popular as ever, I see."

Kenshin shot him a glare, which Tanbe merely shrugged off. "You're making the Oniwaban nervous," replied Kenshin quietly. "They're preparing for an all out war."

"Of course," he replied, studying the flashlight he held. "But you do realize that we've never made any aggressive move against them what so ever. They're just being paranoid and drawing their own very silly conclusions."

"Of course they are Tanbe," replied Kenshin sarcastically. "It's not like you intentionally scare them into attacking you. After all, isn't that what you did back in the Juppongatanna?" He regarded the other teen but the boy didn't give a response. "What do you want with me?"

Tanbe sighed, giving Kenshin a very bored look. "You were always right straight to the point. Never one to bother with idle chit chat."

"And you always beat around the bush."

"Ouch! That hurt," he exclaimed dramatically, clutching his chest. "Oh help, I'm wounded! I'm dying, Battosai hath killed me!"

"Tanbe," Kenshin warned icily.

The other immediately let his hands fall to his side again. "Still no sense of humour, I see, pity," he sighed deeply, as he began to wander around the shack, examining the contents on the shelves. "Well, I recognized you easily that night on the roof, very cute trick with the water bottle, I didn't even see it coming." He grinned widely. "And then there was that wonderful episode today at the restaurant when that man attacked that poor defenseless girl."

Kenshin bristled at that. "You sent him," stated the black haired teen, his hands tightening on his arms, struggling to stop himself from lunging at Tanbe then and there.

Tanbe made a vague gesture with his hands"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Who are you working for?"

Tanbe gave him a knowing smirk. "The Juppongatanna."

Kenshin froze for a second. A chunk of ice seemed to fall into the pit of his stomach. "That group's been destroyed."

"Are you sure?" questioned Tanbe, casually brushing some dust off one of the shelves on the other side of the room. "You don't have the most up to date information, Shinta. It was around before Battosai or me ever knew about it and it will continue, just as it did when Katsura died and with what should have been you and me."

"Shishio's gone. He's been thrown in jail." Kenshin's heart was pounding, muscles tensed, this wasn't good.

"And you believe that's the end of them? Just like that, jail won't hold him forever, you know. Your smarter then this Shinta so don't deny the truth. Shishio will return and when he does the Juppongatanna will flock to him."

Kenshin rose off the wall, taking a threatening stance. "I'm not part of the Juppongatanna anymore Tanbe."

"Ah," Tanbe answered quietly, moving casually closer to Kenshin. "Then you believe that I'm here to recruit you, that I am your enemy, working for Shishio." He snorted. "I assure you, dear friend, like you, I am, or should I say, was loyal to the old Juppongatanna but sadly it's hard to be loyal to something that doesn't exist anymore. I still believe in those ideals though and I wish to mold the Juppongatanna into again. All I have to do is deal with Shishio and that won't be too hard, but I digress, those aren't things that interest you anymore." Kenshin gave no answer to that. Tanbe gave him a cheerful smile, absently playing with his flashlight. "You know what I find fascinating? Of course you do, after all your one of the few people who knows much of anything about me. Isn't that right Shinta?"

Kenshin eyed him wearily. The teen knew exactly what Tanbe was fishing for. "You're good at manipulating people," he answered, wondering what game Tanbe was up to now. It was rare that Tanbe didn't have something planned when he spoke to someone and the fact Kenshin couldn't figure out what the boy wanted wasn't helping his nerves in the slightest. Tanbe was also avoiding telling him why he was here, this really couldn't be good.

Tanbe gave an offended look. "Manipulating?! Why Shinta, I'm hurt, I'm not that cruel. I just find it so interesting the way people are, how they act, don't you agree?" He paused to see if Kenshin would reply, but wasn't phased in the slightest when the teen remained silent. "You, for example," he continued good-naturedly, "you did nothing while that man threatened all those poor unarmed customers, even that waitress he held hostage. You acted calmly and with no interest in doing anything to the situation, that is," Tanbe smirked, eyes gleaming, "until he singled out that one girl who made that grandiose speech about how she wasn't scared at all of Battosai or in better words, you. She must be someone very important in your life if she can say that."

"That's none of your business, Tanbe," hissed Kenshin, taking a menacing step towards the boy.

Tanbe raised his hands before him, hurrying back several paces. "Easy, Shinta," he said calmly, "You know I wouldn't do anything to her. I have values, unlike some of the scum that lurk around here. I never betray a friend, remember? I will always believe that, now and back when we first met at Mizuki High. You had my back and I had yours. I never draw first blood against a friend Shinta." Kenshin backed away, trying to calm his temper. It was true, Tanbe was one of the few people he had trusted during his time at Mizuki High. Tanbe was the closest thing he had to a friend in those days.

"What did you come here for Tanbe?" demanded Kenshin.

"I see you've fallen for another girl, what ever happened to dear sweet Tomoe?"

Kenshin's face paled, his body stiffening, "None of your business," he answered quietly, voice unreadable.

"She'sdeadthen, that's a shame, she was such a sweet person, very nice girl. What happened to her?"

His hands were trembling, he tightened his grip on his arms, praying Tanbe didn't notice. "Doesn't matter now," replied Kenshin coldly, looking away. He couldn't bring himself to remember what happened.

Tanbe was silent for a long moment. "You don't know, do you," his voice was quiet, a strange note to it.

"No," answered Kenshin, looking up. Tanbe was silent, staring at the rundown shack around them. Kenshin cleared his throat, asking, "how did you find me?"

Tanbe shrugged, turning back towards him. "Your terrible at keeping a low profile, you're lucky no one else has caught up with you yet." He waved his hand at the cabin. "I know you too well my friend, I was the one who came up with the name Shinta after all. This is the Juppongatanna outpost, you hardly know the layout of the Black Maze, where else would you go?" He let that hang in the air for a moment before he continued. "You're much more trusting then you use to be. I'm surprised you've managed to stay alive this long." Kenshin made no answer to that. Tanbe sighed, shaking his headsadly. "You don't follow, I guess I'll just have to spell it out for you." He took a deep breath. "Didn't you think it was odd that the Oniwaban's spies out side the Akebeko just disappeared without a trace? Now ask yourself, when did that happen? Wasn't it right after that little girl broke in? You know, the one who was working for that thug Kurogasa?"

Kenshin's breath caught. Tsubame… She'd been caught but then why was she still there? Kenshin felt his heart sink, the Oniwaban must have cut a deal with her, meaning when he found her the next day just outside the Akebeko crying, she'd already agreed to help them, but what did she agree to do?

It was easy to tell what she was getting out of it though. They promised to keep Kurogasa away from her but he definitely wasn't apart of their group, he doubted the Oniwaban was going to try and kill him. They would have done it before he showed up in the after he ran into Tsubame. That meant whatever group Kurogasa was a part of, the Oniwaban really didn't want to piss them off. Most people saw them as a powerful group then that left- He looked back at Tanbe.

"Who are you working for?" he asked again.

Tanbe scoffed, ignoring the question. "I wonder sometimes what it is you've exactly done with your brain, you act so thick. You really should use that mind of yours more often. After all, you'd get into less trouble that way." He shook his head. "You've already blown your cover at the restaurant, Battosai. That little girl, she's working for the Oniwaban, but you figured that out already." Tanbe smirked at him, twirling the flashlight with his hand. "But do you realize what it is she's agreed to look for?" His eyes glinted in the low light. "She's looking for you." He laughed as Kenshin went pale. "She doesn't realize it yet of course, the Oniwaban have her looking out for a thief who has a talent for wielding water bottles but after your little stunt with the fry pan she might put two and two together. Then it will only be a matter of time before someone, or everyone else tracks you down, they might even figure out you're living in this little rundown place. Tsk, tsk, Shinta, you've grown lazy, you nearly got yourself caught and you didn't even realize it."

Kenshin regarded him warily. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Knowing your foolish mind, you're going to go back to that restaurant again."

"And you care why?"

"Shinta, my dear friend, I'm just trying to help. We use to be the greatest of friends even before we were pulled into the Juppongatanna together. Don't you remember, we use to watch each others backs."

"Times change, Tanbe, the Juppongatanna fell a long while ago when Shishio took it. I'm not Battosai anymore."

"No, I suppose you're not," replied Tanbe quietly. "You've changed in some ways, but not in others."

Kenshin ignored his comment. "I'll ask only one more time, what do you want here with me?"

Tanbe was thoughtful, his expression becoming serious. "I want you to keep away from the Oniwaban."

"Why?"

"They're looking for you, that's reason enough, isn't it?" Kenshin regarded him with his nearly amber eyes, giving him a silent warning. "You want to keep a low profile, right? They're almost on top of you as it is. You probably don't know this but they've already posted twenty-four hour guards at all the entrances, there's no way even you could get out of here undetected. You're trapped Shinta, and you didn't even realize it."

Kenshin's hands tightened on his arms. "What do you want me to do then? Go with you some place 'safe'?"

Tanbe shrugged absently. "It's one of your options yes. I'm not going to twist your arm about it though, you can stay here if that's what you want. My offer will always stand, just so you know."

Kenshin growled at the boy. He'd had enough of Tanbe. His fingernails were digging into his arms. His temper was at its limit just waiting for a chance to explode. He wasn't above pounding the boy into the ground.

Tanbe back towards the door, recognizing the signs. "If you want to find me, go to the roof where you first spotted me with the Oniwaban. Oh, and don't you worry, I'll keep my lips shut as to where you are, won't buy you much, if any time though." He ducked to crawl under the fence when a hand grabbed him, forcing him to look up. He froze when he saw Kenshin glowering down at him, reminding him that his friend truly was once upon a time Battosai thedemon.

"Who are you working for right now?"

Tanbe swallowed hard, voice shaking as he answered. "We-well, we don't really have a name…" he laughed nervously, his mouth babbling on autopilot. "We're mostly what's left of Katsura's Juppongatanna, of course along with a mix of a few other groups that have been supposedly wiped out along the way-"

"What's the name of this group?" he demanded, anger leaking into his words. Tanbe swallowed hard, he was terrified when Kenshin got like this. He'd only seen the boy's temper explode once and he never wanted to repeat the experience. "Tanbe," warned Kenshin, eyes seeming to glow in the low light.

"We're the Juppongatanna," he blurted quickly, voice shaking. He wasn't going to say anymore than that and Kenshin knew it. "We're not official yet but I'm working on it still. We don't have a name other than that!"

"Get out," Kenshin ordered, shoving Tanbe away. The boy didn't have to be told twice. He was gone in a blink of an eye, taking the only light source with him.

Kenshin fell back, burying his face in his hands. He was trembling again but he couldn't stop himself. His temper was dangerous, he knew that already. He took an unsteady breath, struggling to smother his anger.

He couldn't stop shaking. This wasn't good. This wasn't remotely good. This wasn't good at all. He had been cornered without even realizing it. What was he going to do now?

----------------------------------

Hey guys! Sorry about not updating last week, things were hectic around here what with visiting the collage I'm going to next year and having to have an update assessment on my learning "disability" jeez I hate that word so much, makes me think I'm missing an arm or something.

Anyway, because of that I put together a nice long chapter for you all that along with the fact I'm now celebrating over 2000 hits on this story yay! (Throws lots of confetti) Hee, I like that stuff too much. Just feels like a few chapter ago I was celebrating 1000 hits.

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, it was really fun writing the conversation between Tanbe and Kenshin. I think Tanbe's the first original character I've ever put into a fanfic. I thought I'd try it, see how it worked. He's such a fun character to write lines for, not sure if you guys like him too much though. Wow this has got to be the longest author note I've written in a while. Heh, oh well guess I have a lot to say, that or I'm babbling cause I'm hyper, oh well.

I'm not sure were I got the idea of Kaoru butchering a carrot came from, popped into my mind when I was writing the scene and I put it in just for the insanity of it. It adds a very weird touch to it, like it all the same though. Moving on…

Big thanks to my reviews:

**MoonFlower '93: **Not a problem, not a problem, life outside of cyberspace can get really crazy sometimes, hence the delay on this chapter. Hee I've been really cruel to Kaoru this story haven't I, oh well, I'll just even it up by being cruel to Kenshin. (grins evilly) Well of your two options I think I ended up choosing them both. You're really good at this guessing what the characters are going to do. (adjusts tinfoil hat just in case) I really enjoy that line about Bokken's on lunch dates, must have come out of the same part of my mind that thought of Kaoru destroying the carrot. Yay (does a victory dance) I've got someone completely hooked on my story! That's good cause I don't think this story's entirely living up to _Tomorrow's Day _standards, at least not in my opinion. First time writing a sequel to something though. Anyway, yay Trigun that's got to be one of my all time favorite anime series, one of the first ones I saw to. I've wanted to try watching King of Bandit Jing, the manga style a little too weird for my like but I haven't been able to find a copy of it anywhere yet, grrr, I'm just going to have to keep looking. I tried watching Inuyasha once, got bored of it, though I liked the ideas in it. Haven't seen Trinity Blood though, sounds like a vampire anime. Hmmm, is it any good? My favorite series currently are, Bleach (yay), Rurouni Kenshin (kind of a given), RahXephon, Kyou Kara Maou, Full Metal Alchemist (soo creepy) and Death Note (I don't know why I like that soo very creepy) I'm not offended if you can't more important things to do than reviewing fanfiction. Anyway, thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter.

**Michika-chan: **It was really brave of her to go see the Oniwaban but one could say that it was also stupid, things could have gone wrong. It's amazing really how being brave and being stupid can be the same thing. It worked out for her in the end though. Thanks for the review!

**Stella-neko: **Knowing Kenshin if Kaoru had caught him calling her on the phone, he would probably just hung up. Well the Oniwaban can CSI the tape, as you put it or there's also Sano's friend Katsu who could have a look at it or Kaoru might figure out on her own. If anyone figures out to ask Tae again, Tsubame might just let something slip, that is if they think to go talk to them again. Well Kenshin is wondering if he's responsible for killing Tomoe or not but weather Enishi will make an appearance I haven't decided yet. Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter.

Till next time!


	13. Final Time

This had to be a nightmare. This just couldn't be real, it just couldn't. There was no other explanation for it otherwise. He was wide-awake though and yet everything was so surreal. The world seemed to be moving at a different pace then he was. Tanbe had been right, he should have never come back.

He'd known it would be dangerous, he'd known it was risky, he never knew he was going to run into her. They stood alone in the kitchen, Tae had scurried off somewhere and Tsubame wasn't around, much to his relief, the last thing he needed was for her to report to the Oniwaban and have them catch wind of him.

He really wasn't good at keep a low profile, he thought grimly.

He stood a few paces from the closed alley door, the girl who'd frozen him in his tracks a few steps in front of him. She regarded him silently, taking in his different appearance. He was rooted to the spot, heart pounding in his ears.

"It's been a while, Kenshin," she began in a calm tone. He couldn't believe this, he just couldn't but there she was, standing right in front of him. Megumi had found him. "You know we've been looking for you everywhere. Kaoru's been the most determined of all." His voice was lost. He couldn't say anything. He lowered his head, desperate to hide behind his thin barrier of black hair. "That's not going to work anymore. I know it's you, even if I haven't seen your face. You're the only person I know who would be stupid enough to attack that man yesterday after what he said. I never expected you to be in a place like this though."

"What do you want?" His voice sounded so small. It had taken everything he had just to speak those four little words to her.

"I thought it was obvious." His heart froze, his entire body tensing up to the point that even she noticed. "I've come to take you home."

Hope leapt up from where it had been hiding insidehim, urging him to except her offer. He wanted to leave this horrible godforsaken place, he wanted to more than anything, he wanted to go _home_.

He froze. Home… that one thought, that one word that came so easily to people's lips, he called Hiko's house home and that scared him.

"I won't go back!" His voice came out harsher then he meant. He was terrified. He couldn't leave, he'd given up on them, didn't they know that? He'd given up on his friends, he had decided, he had chosen never to go back. In the back of his mind hope mocked him, what choice did he ever have in this place? If he stayed here things were only going to get worse. Megumi was offering him a chance to escape that but he couldn't leave.

"Why?" countered Megumi. "Would you rather stay here?"

His voice was caught in his throat. He couldn't go. He had made a promise to Kaoru and this was the only place he was going to be able to keep it. He hated being here but he didn't have a choice No matter what he wanted, no matter how much he wanted to leave. He had to stay. He had to stay away from his friends.

"Well?" she demanded.

"I… can't go…"

"And why is that Kenshin?" pressed Megumi. "What's going on? Tell me now."

He panicked, his voice reacting before he could think what he was saying. "Stop asking! I don't have to tell you anything. I never asked for you to come looking for me to begin with! I already told Miss Kaoru to stay away from me. I don't need or want any of you around! You hear me, just leave me alone!**"**

She stood silently, taking in his every word. "You've changed," was all she said after a long while. "And it's not for the better."

"This is how I am. There's nothing you can do about it. Don't come after me again, this is the last time I'm coming here." There was no regret in his voice as he turned towards the alley.

"If you want to go back to that place, go right ahead, I can't stop you, even if I try." He stopped dead before the door unable to bring himself to open it. "But if you do, I warn you it'll be the biggest mistake you'll ever make."

"I won't stay."

"Then what are you waiting for? Go!" she snapped. "You've given up on us, remember. Clearly your life is in there now, in that maze. Do what you want, you obviously don't care about us, you don't care that you've screwed up all our lives and not just your own. You're so selfish. I'm just glad that Kaoru isn't here to see you. You've hurt her deeply, Kenshin and I would hate for her to see what you've become."

That was too much for him to take. "It isn't like that!" he shouted desperately, wheeling around. "I haven't given up on any of you! It's my fault this happened. I had to leave, I didn't have a choice in the matter, if I didn't go that bastard would have hurt Miss-" He cut himself off. Horrified that he'd let so much slip.

"What happened?" demanded Megumi. "Please, Kenshin, let us help."

"You can't do anything." He backed towards the door, black hair hiding his face completely.

"Then let Hiko! He can help you. Just talk to him, please."

"No."

"Don't shut us out. Please Kenshinwe can help, but you need to let us."

Kenshin was silent for a while. "Didn't you hear me the first time? I don't have faith in you, Sano or anyone."

"What about Kaoru," shot back Megumi angrily. "Can you say that about her?"

"There's nothing you can do," he replied but she could hear a deep sorrow in his words. "Leave me alone Megumi. You should know better, after all I'm a very dangerous person, and that won't ever change."

She wouldn't back down. "Who is he? Who's threatening you Kenshin? Is he going to hurt Kaoru?"

"Stay out of this!" he snapped fiercely. "It's none of your business!"

His hair fell away from his face for a second but it was enough. Megumi gasped, shrinking away at the sight of his almost amber eyes. Those horrifying orbs that had last leveled Shishio with their deadly gaze.

Her voice was gone. She stood rooted to the spot, unable to bring herself to move. Kenshin watched her silently, letting his dark hair fall back into his face. There was nothing more to say here now. Megumi was still scared of him, that realization left a cold feeling in his stomach. This cover was completely blown, he couldn't chance coming back here again. He turned away, pushing the door to the Black Maze open. He hated that place but it was the only way to keep himself and Miss Kaoru safe.

"Go home Megumi," he whispered just loud enough for her to hear. "There's nothing more you can do here." With those final words the door fell shut with an audible snap as Kenshin Himura turned, leaving the Akebeko and walking into the Black Maze for the final time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiko was surprised when the doorbell rang. It was unusual for him to get visitors to his home. Any solicitors he got were scared away with just one look at him and never came back again.

Hiko didn't have a big social life so unannounced visits were quite an oddity with him. He made his way towards the door. After Kenshin went missing his visitor number had dropped again to zero. He sighed heavily, this house was just to empty without the redheaded teenager. He pulled the door open to find a slightly dazed Megumi standing there.

"You alright?" he asked with concern, pushing the screen door open.

She struggled for several moments, trying to find her voice. "Can I… talk with you a moment?" He nodded, stepping aside, letting her in. He led her to the kitchen, gesturing her towards a chair. He sat down opposite her, waiting for her to begin. "I… ran into… Kenshin…" Hiko's expression tightened ever so slightly, but Megumi was certain that his eyes had brightened just a little. "Hiko, he needs help." She took a deep breath before telling him everything that had happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was early afternoon when Megumi arrived at Kaoru's house. Yahiko decided to go a few minutes after her arrival, leaving the two girls alone.

Kaoru excused herself when Megumi played back the message on her answering machine. Kaoru couldn't face hearing it again so soon. She stood on the back porch, staring up at the patches of dark clouds that rolled across the heavens. Megumi joined her a few minutes later, not speaking.

"I can't believe he had the nerve to leave that," muttered Kaoru angrily, hands tightening into fists.

"Do you know where he called from?" asked Megumi cautiously.

"No," she answered.

There was a long pause before Megumi spoke hesitantly. "Are you sure you want to find him?"

"What kind of question is that! That lunk head needs to be taught a lesson and dragged back home," snapped Kaoru, waving an angry fist around.

Megumi hesitated, knowing her friend would explode at what she said next. "Kaoru I don't think you should be looking for him."

"WHAT!?" shouted Kaoru in utter disbelief.

"Hear me out," she took a deep breath. "We don't even know if he is in the Black Maze. And…" she hesitated, looking away, "besides that… He wasn't even talking like himself Kaoru. He didn't say 'this one' once in that entire message."

Kaoru's breath caught. She felt sick. That solidified Hiko's statement too much for her liking. She had hoped that Kenshin was- Her hands began to tremble, tears blurring her eyes. What was she going to do now? She was never scared of Battosai but then again she'd never faced the demon either. What on earth had pushed Kenshin to become like that again?

"You should give the recording to Hiko," began Megumi after a moment, pulling Kaoru out of her thoughts.

The raccoon like girl gritted her teeth, shaking her head adamantly. "I won't give it to him."

"Why not?" demanded Megumi.

"He-" she bit herlip, trying to find a way to answer that.

Hiko had created a nasty wound by reminding her that she'd never looked for Megumi and stopped Sano from looking. Now that the tables were turned, both her friends were helping her look for Kenshin, not at all caring she hadn't done the same for them. She was such a pathetic person. How could she do something like that to her friends?

Her eyes prickled as she looked away from Megumi, speaking quietly. "I won't give it to him."

"Kaoru stop acting like a child!"

"I'm not!" shouted Kaoru, rounding on her friend. "I won't give him the tape!"

"Why are you being so stubborn about this?"

"You want to know why?" snapped Kaoru. "Because he threatened to sic my guardians on me to stop me from looking." Her real reason was her own and there was no way she could bring herself to tell Megumi. "I won't stop looking! I won't give up! I won't listen to what those idiots have to say! I won't ever give up."

"Why?" demanded Megumi. "Why do you want to chase him so badly? Why do you want to find him? He left that message telling you to stop looking for him and you still want to find him? I don't get you. He's gone to every length to push us away, to push _you_ away. What do you hope to accomplish by finding him? You think he'll happily come home? Wake up Kaoru, things aren't just going to work themselves out like that. He won't come back willingly. His very character has changed, you don't have any idea what he'll do if you find him."

"I don't believe that!" she shouted. "Kenshin is Kenshin! No matter what he or anyone says that idiot can't be anything else but himself! Yes he was Battosai. Yes he did terrible things but he regrets them all now! Someone who regrets doing things like that they've changed! He knows the sorrow he's inflicted, he knew how much he hurt Sano just by leading the operation that killed Sano's brother and because he knows that there's no way I'll ever believe he's gone back to his 'old ways'." She took a heaving breath. "I will find him. Even though I'm utterly furious at him, that doesn't change the fact he's still out there alone, trying to depend only on himself. He's such an idiot. He won't let anyone help when he needs it. But that's because someone drove him away. Someone forced him to leave and by hell I will drag him home even if it kills me."

Megumi paled at Kaoru's last statement. "Kaoru please, I'm asking that you let Hiko be the one to find him, this is getting way too dangerous for us. Please, I don't want to see you hurt again." She was trembling slightly. "You're my friend, I can't- I don't want to ever see that happen again to you."

Kaoru took a deep breath, turning away, speaking softly. "I know, Megumi but…" Her hands tightened. "I can't… I… I'll give Hiko the tape," she said after a moment. She knew that wasn't enough to satisfy Megumi so she added, "I won't go into the Black Maze alone. I'm sorry but that's all I can promise you. I'm not going to leave it just to Hiko to find him."

"Alright," relented Megumi. "But I expect you to keep to that Kaoru."

She smiled at her friend, assuring her. "I will, don't worry, I will."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenshin stood upon the old catwalk on the rooftop. He was alone, Tanbe hadn't shown up but for some reason that didn't surprise Kenshin in the slightest.

He studied the fluffy grey clouds above. It felt like it had been ages since he had last stopped just to admire the view. The sun had finally escaped free of its prison, casting a warm glow upon the cold structures around him but it also made the sky look more foreboding then it truly was. The sun was so bright but everything else was so bleak and grim.

Kenshin was never sure why, but on a sudden childish impulse he stepped up onto the old rusting railing, placing a hand to steady himself against the rough brick wall. A cool wind blew, ruffling his raven black hair, throwing it away from his face.

He gazed silently towards the mixed heavens above him, doing nothing more than watching that strange sky and for that one moment, he didn't feel alone. It felt like every person that was ever close to him was there just behind him, watching the same sky he was.

His heart lifted, he could feel them, just like the sunshine on his back. He turned around to look at the sunset, his eyes shining with a lightness he hadn't felt in weeks, but when he did, he only saw the endless expanse of the Black Maze behind him. Empty rooftops and empty silent alleys stretching out towards the horizon, a sea of concrete.

He froze unable to look away. The sun faded, disappearing once again into the gloom, leaving him with a cold feeling. He shuddered, everything was so bleak. Maybe… he should have gone…home…

He swallowed hard, his hand tightening on the bricks, his only solid connection with the world. He was trembling but he couldn't understand why.

He was use to being alone, his entire life he'd only looked after himself. He didn't need anyone to protect his back. He was the one that protected others, even if meant hurting them and himself. He didn't need anyone else but living with Hiko he'd become use to it and until that moment when Megumi offered to take him home, he didn't even realize that. His gaze fell to the paved roof, as he turned away. He'd become use to depending on others. A lone bird cried, sailing on the cold winds across the dark stormy sky.

"Wonderful view, one of the best in the entire Maze, don't you agree?" Kenshin didn't even bother to look up as Tanbe walked towards him. "You always did love the sky. Tomoe had more of a love for the sea though." Kenshin tensed at her name, his nails digging into the wall. "I was never a fan of scenery, it doesn't change much." Tanbe shook his head, "I see you still love it though or is it just to reminisce about old times?" He sighed, "there's nothing much left from those days now."

The two stood there in silence for a long while before Kenshin decided to finally speak. "Tanbe, are you happy with your life?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" he replied, leaning on the railing that Kenshin stood on. "I've done so many things in my life and I would never trade any of them, not even the bad times because without them, I wouldn't be me anymore. But the real question you're asking, Shinta, is, are you happy?"

Kenshin was silent, still standing upon the old railing, looking up at the sky. Tanbe wasn't bothered by the lack of reply, back at Mizuki High, Kenshin had never been one much for words.

Tanbe gave a wistful smile. "Hey, you remember the first time we met? We were both new at Mizuki High, had no idea what we were going to get ourselves into then. We were so naïve." He gave an amused laugh. "We made a pile of enemies between the two of us, even before Katsura personally asked us to join." He scowled slightly at that. "Things change though, and, like you, I might start hating what I've done but when that time comes, I won't probably be anything like I am now. But at the moment, yes, I'm happy with my life and what I'm trying to accomplish."

"Let the Juppongatanna die."

"You want that?"

"Yes," Kenshin replied adamantly.

"Why?"

"The group, the one you and I were loyal to, died with Katsura and the rest fell with Shishio. It should just stay that way."

"Then you want Shishio to go unchallenged when he comes back?" Kenshin couldn't answer that. "He will come back, you know that. When he does, there has to be someone with the power to challenge him. The Oniwaban can't do that, they're no where near strong enough to hold out against them. That's the only reason they sided with Shishio to begin with. I won't leave it someone else's hands. I will create that group I will be that person who can and will challenge him."

"By working under someone else?" Kenshin finally turned, regarding Tanbe with his cold almost amber eyes.

The boy calmly waved him off. "That's only temporary."

Kenshin wasn't convinced. "Your living in the past, trying to bring back the glory of Katsura's time."

"Wrong," snapped Tanbe with sudden anger. "I will bring the Juppongatanna back and I will make it better then it ever was. Katsura and Shishio will be nothing compared to when I become its leader."

"It's just a group, Tanbe."

"To you it might be, but there was once a time you would have given your life for that 'just a group'. You probably don't even remember that now. I do though, and I swore I would make it better then they ever did."

"Do you think people will follow you just because you're throwing around the Juppongatanna's name? You probably disappeared near the end of the infighting when things were looking too bleak for Katsura. Your name's hardly known compared to him or Shishio or even…" he swallowed hard.

"Battosai," finished Tanbe calmly.

Kenshin nodded, not looking at his friend. "Why would people choose you over Shishio?"

Tanbe gave him a confident smile. "Do you really want to know? You may deny it all you like, but you're acting just like you use to, like Battosai." Kenshin glared at him, saying nothing. Tanbe stretched, wandering back the way he'd come. "We should get moving, that is, if you're coming with me." Kenshin took one last look at the sky that was slowly fading into night, before hopping down to the roof, and following after Tanbe.

---------------------------

Heh hee heh (posts chapter at school) Hello once again one and all. Just finished editing the chapter and decided to post it now rather then at home. Hopefully I caught most of the mistakes. Well more plot stuff happens, can't wait to a few chapters time when thing really start to heat up, oh that's going to be so much fun to write.

Thanks going out to all my wonderful reviewers:

**MoonFlower '93: **Wow... (jaw drops) that's got be the longest review yet. (Nods head in agreement) Ken-chan was very mean to Kaoru. Hopefully when Kaoru runs into Kenshin again she doesn't have her bokken but then again Kenshin might not be so lucky. Oh good, good, just making sure, I really like my tinfoil hat. Wow, that is freaky, six times in a row? Man, I wish I was that lucky. Of course there was this one time where I was in a lottery sor t of thing where my class all put our names in a hat and we drew one name out to see who got a first place prize, well, teacher got me to pull the name out and somehow I ended up pulling my own name. That was kind of freaky. Anyway, I don't think there's anything left but a mussy mess of what once could have been called a carrot. Don't worry there is lots of violence coming, sort of make up for the lack of violence so far. I think it'll start roughly the chapter after next. I've tried to breath some humour in but... (sigh) Ken-chan without the gumi just isn't easy to get lots of humour in. Oh well. Oh Evanescence! I met the lead singer in person once, had her standing about a meter away from me, boy was my friend jealous, she's a huge fan. Hee. Yay Trigun, anime that got me hooked on all anime! I'm currently rewatching the series and yes Knives it very freaky, Legato as well. Vash has to be my favrite character in the series, for the reason he's cool one moment and a completely insane the next. Yay hyperness and scatterbrainedness, well it's a word now, it's always fun to drive people crazy by bouncing off the walls. Anyway, I have to say I'm not a huge fan of vampire animes even though I really like the series Lunar Legend Tsukihime but I think that's the only one. Hellsing was a very creepy anime, really not my cup of tea, completely agree with you on it being yuck. Full Metal Alchemist is a good series, the characters in it are very cute and easy to like though some people think the series just trying to creep you out which it kind of does but I think the plot's good. No problem about the reviewing, hope you enjoy your trip. I think I've read the Bleach manga, I know I've finished the save Rukia from Soul Society plotline and now a ways into the next one. Bleach is such a good show. Wow this turning into yet another long response. I'm glad you like Tanbe, or at least it sounds like you do, now that you mention it, I just realized that Kenshin and Tanbe are the only ones who were not working for Shishio's Juppongtanna. Huh... Anyway, I think I've been long winded enough, heh, just so much to say but anyway, thanks a lot for the review and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter whenever you get the chance.

**Stella-neko: **I think Kaoru's somewhere between ready to kill him and just being glad he's alright. If she is furious when she sees him though, her punch is defintely going to be more powerful then Sano's whatever it was called punch. I have to say I don't really like Yahiko as a character but I don't really see him being a brat completely. He might act one like sometimes but over all he really does care about Kaoru, even if they do try to strangle each other every once and a while. I'm glad you found it funny, I was having way to much fun having Kaoru bucher a carrot. Yay manipulative Tanbe, who knows if he is on Kenshin's side or not but Kenshin's trusting him, just have to see what Tanbe does next though. Thanks for the good luck on my collage stuff and hope you enjoyed the newest chapter.

**anime.fushigi: **Thank you, I'm glad you like it. You'll just have to stick around and see what Ken-chan does next. Thank you for the review.

**Michika-chan: **Yup he's in a lot of trouble. Having Kaoru stab the carrot was fun and completely random but very fun. It's alright, it's hard to come up with good things to say but I enjoy reading the review all the same. Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter.

**NuttyNatalie: **(Nods head in agreement) indeed, Kenshin is definitely a jerk to Kaoru, wait until she catches up with him. She's going to pound him into the ground faster than he can say 'oro', he deserves it though. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoyed the chapter.

(Bell rings) Whaaa!! I've got to get to class! Till next time! (Rushs Off)


	14. Danger's Edge

Tae sighed heavily, making her way into the kitchen of the Akebeko. Kenji hadn't shown up. She hadn't seen him since he ran off after one of Kaoru's friends talked to him yesterday. She hated to admit it but she didn't think he was going to come back. She just hoped he was doing all right. Whatever the two had spoken about had left the girl very shaken up afterwards.

She sighed again, stirring a pot of soup absent-mindedly. She heard the door open, as someone walked into the room from the diner. She frowned slightly, looking up, wondering who it was since Tsubame was already there, at the sink quietly washing dishes.

A smile came onto Tae's face. "Kaoru!" she exclaimed, delighted to see the younger girl again. "What brings you here for a visit?"

Kaoru was almost breathless as though she'd run all the way there. "The friend I'm looking for," she began quickly, hopefulness shining in her eyes along with a hint of anger.

She'd gone over the message again before she gave it to Megumi. She was positive Kenshin had been at the Akebeko when it was robbed. The time stamp was almost the same and in the last few seconds of the recording there was the sound of police sirens just audible over the rain.

She was furious at him but right now all she thought of was just getting him home safely. After that she would deal with her own feelings once he wasn't in any danger. Then she'd give him a piece of her mind, he was going to wish he'd never left when she was through with him but until then, she just wanted to get him home.

Her hands tightened at her sides. "I think he was here at the restaurant and I was hoping you might have seen him." She looked at Tae anxiously, praying the owner of the Akebeko had.

Tae gave her a faint smile. "You'll have to give me a bigger clue then that, I'm afraid. There were a lot of people around then."

"Alright, umm…" Kaoru thought for several seconds before answering. "He speaks strangely, says 'this one' sometimes, or places a 'that it is' at the end of asentence."

Tsubame abruptly froze, staring at Kaoru. While a sad look appeared on Tae's face as she replied, "yes, we saw him."

Kaoru's heart rose, eyes alight with excitement. "You have? Where? When? Was he okay? Did you speak with him? Have you seen him since? Do you know where I can find him?"

Tae was silent to her questions, making Kaoru falter. The teen felt a lump form in her throat. Tae hesitated, not sure what to say.

Tsubame suddenly spoke up, "T-the last time I umm… saw him… here… was after we were almost robbed… he…" she shifted nervously, clearly not use to being the center of attention. "I s-saw… him walking off into the Black Maze he… hasn't been back since… I don't think…"

Kaoru's heart plummeted. She bowed her head, staring at the ground. She'd been so close. "He's been missing for three weeks," she told them quietly. "And…" she swallowed hard, shaking her head, before she looked up again. "Was he… was he doing well?" She had to know that at least. No matter how mad she was, she wanted him to be all right.

"As well as one can be for living in the Black Maze," replied Tae sadly.

"Do you know where he is now exactly?"

"Somewhere out there," answered Tae, gesturing towards the back door. "He said once that he lived in Tent City, I don't know how true that is though. He wasn't the best of liars so I don't think he'll be there."

"H-he always came from the far side of Tent City," Tsubame quickly added. "He-he was working here… a-at the restaurant… but when I saw him last, he was running away… something scared him…"

"What scared him?" asked Kaoru. Tsubame just shook her head.

Tae sighed. "Your friend might know, she was here yesterday talking with him."

Kaoru's breath caught. "What…?"

"I don't know what they said, you'll have to ask… Megumi, wasn't it?"

Kaoru swallowed hard. "She was… here?"

"Early morning yesterday."

"I see…" she replied weakly. She couldn't believe it. Megumi had spoke with Kenshin before coming to see her and she hadn't said anything. Kaoru shuddered, a cold feeling coming over her. "I should go, thanks." She walked numbly out of the kitchen, making her way across the diner.

Why? Why hadn't Megumi said anything to her?

"Hol-hold on," stutter Tsubame, rushing over to Kaoru. She lowered her voice when she got closer. "Y-you're Kaoru right?" The older girl nodded her head. "I-I've been helping the Oniwaban…" The little girl trailed off, staring at the floor. "M-Misao mentioned you after I told her what happened…during the robbery…" She paused, shifting nervously. "H-he's y-your boyfriend right?" Kaoru nodded again. "H-he's really brave! I he-heard he w-wasn't scared of that guy even though he had a knife!"

"More like that carrot's an idiot," muttered Kaoru angrily.

"Sounded like h-he wanted to protect you."

"I don't need it! His protection can go to hell," shouted Kaoru.

Tsubame jumped at the fierceness of her words. Kaoru turned bright red when she realized everyone in the diner was staring at her. Tsubame grabbed her hand, quickly pulling her out the exit so they could talk privately. Once they were outside, Tsubame released her, gazing nervously at the ground.

"Y-you sound just like Misao…" she hesitated, suddenly looking up at the older girl. "I-I spent a lot of time working with him in the kitchen. He tries not to act it… but he's a nice person…" She fidgeted with her hands. "Y-you right though… about protection… you don't look like you need it…" she trailed off for a second. "I-if he has to home to go to-" her small hands tightened into fists. "He should go back! He shouldn't be in the Black Maze, not someone like him but I can't…" she swallowed hard, eyes falling. "You should talk to Mi-Misao about this, s-she'll help you a-and him."

Kaoru gave the small girl a bright smile. "Thanks uh…"

"Tsubame."

"Thank you very much Tsubame, you've been a very big help," replied Kaoru, bending down so she was eye level with the girl. "Thank you for having the courage to tell me that you've seen him, you don't know how much that means to me." Tsubame's face lit up with a smile as she nodded her head. "Any chance you know where I could find Misao right now?"

The little girl nodded. "She'd be in a park near here. You just go that way, can't miss it." She pointed down the street.

"Right then, thanks a lot, you've been a great help."

Tsubame grinned at her, saying, "you should hurry. Misao might not be there for much longer."

Kaoru nodded her head. "Right, see you later then," she waved goodbye, hurrying away from the restaurant.

She grabbed her bike, making a quick dash towards the park. It didn't take her long to get there, she left her bike at the entrance, hurrying down the main path, quickly spotting Misao sitting on a bench, staring absently at the clouds.

"Hey!" shouted Kaoru, making the Oniwaban member jump with surprise.

Misao recovered quickly, waving a hand madly over her head, smiling cheerfully. "I'm so glad you ran into me. I heard you were involved in the robbery at the Akebeko, you alright?"

"Yeah," answered Kaoru. "You have a minute? I just found out some more about Kenshin's whereabouts."

Misao nodded, patting the spot on the bench beside her. "What'd you find out?" asked Misao.

"He was at the Akebeko," she replied, sitting down.

"When?"

"During the attack, apparently he was working there," replied Kaoru.

She fell silent, thinking over her memory of the incident, she hadn't been paying close attention but now that she knew he been there, she could easily guessed the teen from the kitchen standing between Tae and Megumi had been him.

She felt her temper flare slightly, that idiot was so reckless, attacking an armed man with a fry pan. When she caught up with him, he was going to be so sorry for even letting the idea cross his mind. Her hands tightened into fists, that idiotic carrot was going to pay dearly.

"He was there," repeated Misao with surprise, knocking Kaoru out of her thoughts.

"His appearance has changed though. He's dyed his hair black and cut it."

"Most likely he's onto us trying to find him," muttered Misao.

"I don't know if that's it," replied Kaoru quietly. "He left a…" she swallowed hard, temper rising, "a message on my answering machine." Her hands trembling with anger. She was going to murder him when she got him back home.

"At least we know now for sure he's in the Black Maze. I've already ordered guards to every entrance we can safely watch. He's not going to be able to get out of there without us knowing about it first."

"Has anyone seen him since the Akebeko?" asked Kaoru. 

Misao hesitated, speaking carefully. "Yes, by that description, I spotted him on a roof top just recently, I didn't recognize him though. Unfortunately, I lost sight of them after that."

Kaoru frown. "Them?"

Misao groaned, realizing what she's said but didn't take it back. Most likely Kaoru would go after him and it was best to let her know what she was getting herself into.

"Himura was seen with Tanbe Shinka." Kaoru looked at her blankly. Misao sighed, Kaoru was just too clueless sometimes. "He's a part of a new group that's trying to revive the Juppongatanna, among other things." Kaoru's face paled at the mention of the group that given them so much trouble already. "That's about all we know about him."

"Is Tanbe their leader?"

"We're fairly certain he isn't, though it's hard to tell, you can't trust anything that comes out of his mouth. If there is someone who's supporting him and calling the shots, we don't know who they are. Tanbe has been acting as their liaison so far but that could change soon." She took a deep breath, a serious look on her face. "Be very careful if you run into him Kaoru, we have no idea what he'd do." Kaoru swallowed hard. "Tanbe is a very slippery character. We haven't been able to keep tabs on him, let alone managed to get him to spill anything about his group. I'm sorry we haven't gotten much more than that."

Kaoru sighed. "I guess there's nothing else I can do here."

"We'll find him, don't you worry," grinned Misao.

"Thanks, I should go. Let me know if anything changes."

"I will," Misao assured her. With a nod, Kaoru thanked her again before leaving the park.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tanbe smirked as he wandered leisurely into the abandoned building. Another spy from the Oniwaban had been attempting to trail him, probably trying to locate Shinta. Pathetic really, it hadn't been hard to shake them off. The fact they were trying so hard to track him meant they knew Tanbe was their only link to finding Battosai. Little good that knowledge would do them though.

He smirked, making his way through the nearly empty structure to the manager's office that was at the back. He pushed the door, the hinges screamingas it swung open. He stepped into the windowless room, glancing around.

The only source of light came from a small candle that sat on a near by desk. The small flame cast an eerie glow on the few filing cabinets and other abandoned objects that were scattered around the office. He scanned the room, looking for Kenshin, but the teen was nowhere in sight.

Tanbe cleared his throat before calling out. "Shinta? You around?" He paused, waiting for an answer but none came. There wasn't any sound in the building other then Tanbe's own breathing.

He glanced lazily around the room, not at all worried. There wasn't any chance that Kenshin had left, Tanbe knew him too well.

Shinta was the type that once he committed himself to something, he'd never back down until it was completed. It was no different in this situation. Kenshin never asked for help, the fact he had accepted Tanbe's meant he was at his limits and was using him as a last resort. Kenshin wouldn't have backed out ofthat, Tanbe was certain.

Of course that mind set was one of the things that had gotten Kenshin into trouble and had revealed Katsura's true colours. Tanbe gritted his teeth, when he became leader, his group would hold strong his ideals. He would never commit the heinous act that had rightfully led to Katsura's death. The fool had deserved it after making Battosai-

A soft half mumbled word came from a corner of the room. Tanbe started, glancing towards where he had heard the sound, but couldn't see anything other than a filing cabinet. He slowly moved forward, being careful, in case Kenshin really was there. The last thing he wanted was to startle the teen. He grimaced as he remembered one fool who'd done that, the idiot had been knocked cold before he even realized what had happened.

He paused by the filing cabinet and peered around to see Shinta, fast asleep, resting his head against the opposite wall, hidden in the shadows cast by the candle.

"Shinta," called Tanbe ready incase Kenshin reacted violently.

He waited a second but didn't get any response. He frowned as he knelt down before the other. He was careful not to get any closer, last thing he wanted was Shinta attacking him while the teen was half asleep. Kenshin would end up pounding him into the ground before the teen was even awake enough to realize who he was.

"Shinta, wake up," his voice rising slightly with concern. He'd never seen his friend this dead to the world before.

Kenshin frowned slightly, before he groggily opened his eyes. "Tanbe?" he mumbled, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

"I've never seen you that out of it before," said Tanbe worriedly. "You alright?"

"Haven't slept much recently," he answered, rubbing his face with a pale hand.

"Here," said Tanbe as he sat down on the tile floor. "I brought you some lunch."

He held up the plastic bag in his hand before he placed it down on the floor. The black haired teen pulled it closer, taking a loaf of bread out from inside. Tanbe watched him silently as the dark haired teen started eating, probably the first thing the teen had eaten in the last few days, thought Tanbe with a sigh, Shinta had never been one to worry about his own health.

"The Oniwaban are getting more pesky about finding you," commented Tanbe. "I had a spy following me for a good part of the day, complete idiot though. I knew they were there the entire time, lost them just as easily to."

"I need to get out of the city," responded Kenshin, before taking another bite of the bread.

Tanbe sighed. "That's not going to be easy. If you step one foot out in the open the Oniwaban will have you swarmed in no seconds flat."

"I won't stay here, Tanbe."

"Then why don't you face the person who's chasing you?" Kenshin froze, making Tanbe smirk. "You can't just keep running forever, Shinta."

"I'll run for as long as I can," answered the teen, his voice suddenly guarded.

"And when that doesn't work anymore?" asked Tanbe. "What will you do then?"

Kenshin paused for only a moment. "I'll be dead," there was a quiver of fear in his voice.

One that Tanbe noticed instantly. "You're scared." He was completely shocked by that. It wasn't surprising to Kenshin though, Tanbe was use to Battosai's disposition, the fearless demon who wasn't afraid to die. "You've changed… more then I thought even possible."

"Only some ways," Kenshin answered, taking another slice of bread.

Tanbe was silent for a very long time. Kenshin frowned, it was unusual for the other to be so quiet. Tanbe had always been a chatterbox, almost impossible to shut up. He enjoyed verbal battles much more then actually fighting. Kenshin took note of the boy's behaviour, he was certain there was more to Tanbe's reaction then he realized and that set his nerves on edge.

It was a long while before Tanbe shook himself out of his thoughts. He gave a sheepish grin, "sorry about that. Now, where were we?"

"I want out of the city before the week is up."

"Hold on, you can't snap your fingers and expect-"

"One week or I'll walk."

"You think that's a threat?" scoffed Tanbe. "You step out there and you'll be torn apart before you get more then five steps from here."

"You're forgetting, I'm Battosai."

"And that's exactly why you're being chased right?" Kenshin tensed, making Tanbe smirk. "If you get caught by the Oniwaban then no doubt the person chasing you will find you and kill you," he paused for a moment, "or is it something else you're scared of?"

Kenshin was dead silent, his hands trembling slight. The smile slipped off Tanbe's face as he watched his friend.

"I won't stay here Tanbe, and you can't make me. I'll walk if I have to and if the Oniwaban catches me then, I'll just exchange my safety for information about you, after all I bet they'd be very interested to know more about you." Kenshin studied his friend's face, calculating his reaction.

Tanbe scoffed. "You wouldn't betray me, Shinta. I was kind enough to agree to hide you here, despite the great personal risk to my own well being may I remind you. I'm your friend, we've been through so much, you wouldn't betray me."

Kenshin leveled Tanbe with his deadly gaze. "I've changed, Tanbe."

Tanbe met his almost amber eyes easily, his own expression turning cold. "If that's the way you want to play Shinta, you do realize that I could expose you to, oh I don't know, the Oniwaban as a, shall we say, gift? A show of good will between the Oniwaban and-" he stumbled over his words, quickly saying, "our group."

Kenshin's expression darkened, freezing Tanbe in place. "Expose me and I will not hesitate to drag you down with me, Kiri, is that clear?" Tanbe swallowed hard, nodding his head slowly. "You have one week." Tanbe nodded again, rising quickly to his feet, hurrying out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaoru arrived home to find the house empty, but didn't really care. She sighed, flopping down on her couch. School would be starting again, sooner then she wanted to think about. That also meant her parents would be coming back home soon. She stared up at the ceiling fan that slowly rotated around in circles.

Kenshin had said goodbye to her twice now, both times in her own home. She'd been sitting on this very couch as she watched him walk out her door for what he'd thought was the last time and now-

She punched the cushion, tears burning in her eyes. She'd just missed him at the Akebeko. She'd almost found him but Megumi had gotten there first. She sprang up, unable to sit still. Why hadn't Megumi said anything to her?

She turned towards the kitchen, marching over to the phone. She snatched it up, punching the number in. She needed to know. She needed to know why Megumi hadn't said anything. She scrubbed the tears away from her eyes, placing the phone against her ear. It rang only once before it was picked up.

"Hello?"

"Megumi, it's me, Kaoru."

"Oh hey, what's up?" greeted Megumi cheerfully.

Kaoru took a deep breath, getting straight to the point. "I went to see Tae today. She told me that Kenshin had been there and that you were talking with him." Her voice was even, sounding much calmer than she felt.

There was a long pause.

"Oh…"

Kaoru's hand tightened on the phone. "Did you really see him Megumi?" She could feel tears prickling in her eyes again.

"Yes," Megumi answered quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice remained calm, though her hands were shaking.

"I… I'm sorry. I just… I didn't know how you would react…"

"Did you tell anyone that you saw him?"

"Only Hiko… afterwards."

"Why?" demanded Kaoru, her voice beginning to shake "Why didn't you tell me? We've been looking for him since he disappeared three weeks ago! How could you-"

"Don't chew me out."

"I have every right to be mad at you right now, Megumi."

"You don't know my reasons."

"Then tell me them!"

There was a short pause before Megumi answered. "You'd gone ballistic the night before Kaoru. I didn't… I don't know… I didn't want you to strangle him."

"Then why didn't you tell anyone else?"

"Alright! I admit it, I screwed up! Happy? I wasn't thinking when I talked to him. I was acting stupid. I thought he'd just come home. It wasn't like that though. You wouldn't have liked being there, Kaoru, mark my words."

"Why?"

"He refused to come back, Kaoru and… I couldn't force the matter."

"Why not?"

There was a note of hesitationin her voice. "He wasn't listening to me."

"He was acting like Battosai, wasn't he," replied Kaoruquietly.

Megumi was silent for a long while. "That's right… but how-"

"Hiko told me that Kenshin attacked him when he… was forced to leave."

"You figured that out too then…"

"What?" asked Kaoru confused.

"Thatthere's someone threatening Kenshin."

Kaoru felt her body turn cold. "Then the message he…"

"I think he was trying to warn you away."

She swallowed hard, tears burning in her eyes. She took a deep breath of air. "Megumi, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Kaoru what are you planning?"

"Don't worry I'll be alright, bye."

"Kaoru don't you dare hang-"

The line went dead, making Megumi swear, her fear rising, she shouldn't have told Kaoru that Kenshin really was being threatened, now the silly girl was going to do something stupid like going into the Black Maze by herself.

She bit her lip, there was no way she could get there in time to stop Kaoru from going. An idea struck her, making her quickly pull the anchor for her phone down, she released it, listening to the dial tone before quickly punching in the first number she could think of.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenshin started awake, he looked around sluggishly, trying to get his mind up to speed. The candle had burnt out sometime ago, casting the room into an almost complete darkness.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, trying to wake himself up fully. He felt exhausted still. He struggled to his feet, fighting back a yawn. He stretched, shaking his head out before he made his way over to the table where the candle sat, a box of matches beside it. He was about to pick up a match when a feeling of foreboding made him tense.

In the blink of an eye he was out of the room, moving along the corridor like a shadow. His nearly amber eyes narrowed as he surveyed the large room before him. He wasn't fooled in the slightest, someone was there, and he knew it.

He glanced towards the exit, wondering if he could make it that far without running into the other. The Oniwaban didn't seem like much of a threat compared to the presence lurking in the building with him. He took a deep breath, there was only one way to find out. He readied to launch himself at the entrance, when suddenly a cold blade pressed up against his neck.

Kenshin froze as Kurogasa's cold voice declared, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

----------------------------------

Sorry! I meant to update soon but I came down with a horrible cold! I'm currently still sniffling from it even though I got it a week ago ugh…

In other news I'm going on vacation in England till June! Yay for me! Of course that means I have to leave my precious laptop behind and my stories aren't going to update until I come back, so I thought I'd leave you guys all in suspense with a cliff hanger hee hee, how nice of me. So anyway, next chapter won't be up until some early time in June.

Big thanks to all my reviewers:

**MoonFlower '93: **Hello again! (hits people who are groaning in the background) Hey be nice! Yes, that was very mean of me with Megumi and Kenshin, even worse now that Kaoru knows Megumi saw Kenshin. I so do enjoy torturing their poor little souls, mwahaaaa!! Oh, oops, so the cases are bad things to pick. My own luck seems to be crazy, like picking my own name out of a hat. Heh. I don't know how well I'd do at gambling… probably won't try it though. Hee, yes I was that close to the lead singer. I find that some of Evanescence music is strange but there's a couple of pieces that I like. (bursts out laughing) yes, Edward's the main character and anyone says the word 'short' around him and he goes off like a rocket, such a good series. Yay Bleach, Ichigo's entrance to that was sooo cool! Have you seen his banki (is that how it's spelt?) yet? It's awesome. (starts jumping up and down) Bleach is soo cool! Bleach is so cool! Ugh… I think I'm hyper as well, oh well. (continues jumping around) Mizuki High, that's correct. That was one of the ideas since, so far, other then Kenshin everyone that's been from there is either dead or evil. Tanbe might like Kenshin a smidgen, don't know for sure though. (sighs) Kenshin needs a crash course on how to be humours. If you remember in cannon when he leaves Kaoru to go Kyoto, they pair him off with Misao who's just a bundle of energy and jokes to keep the story light. This story's on the depressing side but I'm determined to finish it none the less but I've kind of got the same problem of having trouble finishing it. No worries though, it shall be completed! (Shakes head vigorously) Not at all, I'm always looking forward to reading your reviews. I hardly get any long review so yours are great. ) Poor carrot, better it then Kenshin though. Yay violence, should be some in the next chapter incase you're wondering. Glad you like the plot twist, hope you enjoyed the newest chapter!

**vtori77777: **Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed the _Tomorrow's Day_, hope you've been enjoying reading _Yesterday's Reckoning_ and thank you very much for the review.

**NuttyNatalie: **Hee Kaoru found out Megumi lied, I think things are going to be tense between them for a bit about that. Ooh cookies! (scaffs cookies down) Yummy, thanks! The Juppongatanna might rise again, who knows, well I should but I'm not telling, mwahaaaa!! Well when the Kenshingumi get back together it'll be easier to write some humour in. I don't like it when characters get killed off as well, I'm not a Tomoe/Kenshin fan either but it's just fun playing with their past relationship in this story. As for killing off characters well… I'll try not to but… anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**anime.fushigi: **Well, Kenshin does have a lot of explaining to do when he gets back with Kaoru or she catches up with him, the real question though is, will Kaoru let him talk before or after she's pounded him senseless. Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter!

**Michika-chan: **Yes he left with Tanbe but I don't Kenshin would be at all keen on the idea of joining the Juppongatanna again, after all he left that life style behind him or at least tried to. Hee, well I did have to go to class, you going to like me even less this time though, cliff hanger and I'm off on vacation until June! Wahooo!! Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter and see you when I get back!!

Till next chapter in June!


	15. Child's Guilt

Kaoru marched toward the Black Maze with a determined expression. She was going to find him, she was going to find that stupid redhead and kill him. Then it would be a simple matter of dragging whatever was left of him back home for Hiko to deal with.

She took a deep breath, making her way quickly down the sidewalk towards the alleyways. The more she found out about what was going on, the more she realized how big this whole thing was getting and how much danger Kenshin had gotten himself into.

She glanced up at the stormy sky. She hoped the rain would hold off for a while longer. A cold wind blew passed, reminding her that fall was coming to an end. She shivered, tightening her grip on the bokken. She turned the last corner, pausing as she stood at the entrance of what was the beginning of the Black Maze.

She took a deep breath of the chill air. "Here I go," she whispered to herself. With that she stepped into the network of alleys.

Suddenly she heard footsteps racing towards her from behind. Without thinking, she whirled around, swinging out with her wooden sword. Her assailant gave a loud squawk as her bokken impacted with his jaw. He tumbled over onto the filthy ground, letting out a painful groan.

"What was that for, Jou-chan?"

She blinked, bewildered for a moment before she realized that she'd just hit Sano. He slowly stood up, rubbing his bruising cheek. She huffed at him, leaning her bokken against her shoulder.

"You should know better than to sneak up on me like that, Sano."

He scowled slightly at her, dusting some of the gunk from the alley off his clothes. "And you should know better than to go into the Black Maze by yourself."

Kaoru returned his glower ten fold. "What, don't think I can look after myself?"

"No, no!" he replied quickly, raising his hands. "I'm not!"

"Then what exactly are you saying then?" she demanded.

"Jou-chan…"

"Don't Jou-chan me, Sano," she snapped. "Megumi sent you, didn't she! Did she tell you that someone's threatening Kenshin, or did she leave that part out?"

Sano sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You know she's worried about you."

Kaoru turned away from him coldly. "Well good for her."

"What's the matter Kaoru?"

"What's the matter! What do you think it is!" she wheeled around, shouting at him. "Megumi found him! She found Kenshin and she didn't tell me! But of course that can't be the reason I'm so upset, now can it? The only reason I know is because I went to talk with my friend Tae again, and she just so happened to mention that Megumi was there, talking with Kenshin."

"Kaoru, I know you're upset but running off by yourself-"

"Aren't you listening! Kenshin's in trouble! He's being threatened by someone!"

"Then go to Hiko, tell him that."

"I won't talk to that jerk!" yelled Kaoru, startling Sano. She turned away from him again, holding her bokken closer to herself. "I… won't talk with him…"

"Why not?" he asked.

"I don't have to give you a reason," she replied, staring intently at the wall. "Please, just leave me alone Sano."

"Not a chance, you know me better than that." And she did, like she had said to Megumi, Sano was usually the first person there to make sure that his friends were alright, and right now she doubted that he'd let her out of his sight. "Kaoru," he began. "You know that Megumi was just trying to help. She was trying to bring Kenshin home to you but…" he hesitated a second, "when it didn't work…"

"I know," she whispered. "I know she was but I hate people who leave me in the dark. I no better though…" She swallowed hard. "I didn't tell her that… Kenshin wasn't acting like himself."

"When did you find out? Megumi didn't tell me till recently."

"After we were at the Akebeko. Hiko told me, though I should have known Kenshin was acting differently… he was the one who attacked that guy with the knife." She fell silent, gazing down at her wooden sword.

"That doesn't explain why you're so mad at Hiko though."

"It's nothing," she answered.

"Sure it is," Sano replied sarcastically. "Come on Jou-chan, I'm your friend, can't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Why are you helping me look for Kenshin?"

Sano was taken off guard by her question. "Huh?" he asked, but Kaoru didn't say anything. He scratched his head, commenting, "That's a bit of a random question Jou-chan." He shrugged. "We're all friends, I'd like to think if I went missing you guys would look for me, same probably with Megumi-"

"But I didn't! I never looked for her when she went missing! I even stopped you from searching for her! I didn't help you at all!"

"Is that what Hiko told you?" Kaoru was silent to that. "That idiot," growled Sano. "He shouldn't have said that."

"It's true though," she replied quietly, tears filling her eyes. "He didn't mean it, but it's true. I didn't do anything to help look for her. All I was worried about was my stupid kendo tournament and impressing Kenshin."

"Kaoru listen to me, that isn't true. We did everything we could to help Hiko find her, don't you remember staying over at his house to givethose long accounts to the police about what had happened? We were so tired afterwards, I fell asleep on a chair in the living room. The reason we didn't go looking ourselves was because we had faith in Hiko's ability to find her and he did, the next day. Kenshin wasn't kidnapped though, and he's a master at disappearing from what I've heard about him as Battosai. He ran away and it's taken everything we have just to figure out he's here in the Black Maze. It's been three weeks and I know we're all getting very anxious about him. Don't beat yourself up over that, you may not have gone out looking for Megumi yourself, but you still did quite a bit to help find her, and she understands that, I understand that, so don't you dare go around feeling guilty."Sano looked at her hopefully but she still had her back to him.

"But you're helping now…"

"Jou-chan" said Sano with annoyance. "That's what friends do, and the next time I'm in a jam, I'm certain you'll help me out of it." She nodded slowly, looking back at him. He smiled at her. "Good. Now come on, let's go." He beckoned to her, starting to trot off.

Kaoru frowned with confusion. "Sano, the exit's that way," she told him, pointing back the way they'd come.

Sano paused, glancing back at her. "Yeah?" he asked.

"But, aren't we-"

"Going to look for Kenshin? You were saying he's in a lot of trouble. I for one, think we should get him out of here."

Kaoru gaped at him for a moment before her face broke into a large smile. She lifted her bokken, resting it against her shoulder. "Alright," she replied, walking up beside him. He grinned at her before they continued down the alley. "You do realize Sano, that Megumi's going to kill you when she finds out you let me get away with going into the Black Maze."

Sano shrugged casually. "Oh well, you'll just have to come in and save me then, that's what friends are for after all, right?"

She smiled at him as they turned the corner, making their way farther into the network of alleys. "Of course," she replied.

-----------------------------

Hey guys, I'm finally back from England and a wonderful trip it was! Saw a pile of stuff, some of the classic tourist things to see like Big Ben and Land's End some of it not so much. I also saw the Globe Theater, such an exciting thing to see especially with me being a drama person. Took a pile of pictures, I think I went through about six roles of film through the entire course of the trip. One of the things I enjoyed the most was sitting in the crypt of St Paul's and eating chocolate cake, soo good.

I'm sorry the chapter's so short, I really don't like posting them when they're this small. But I thought you guys would appreciate an update after roughly three weeks, even short as it is. I've arrived back home but things at school are flying. Exams are starting soon and I'm as helping out with a drama final performance along with two video classes that are showing off said video's to their parents. Needless to say, I'm extremely busy and the next scene in this story is just giving me heck. I've rewritten it twice now, and I think I'm going to end up rewriting it a third time which I haven't gotten around to doing just yet. Ugh I'm busy but I'm enjoying every minute of it, which is surprising. Sorry to natter on so long but I thought I'd give a general update of what I'm doing.

I also got an idea for a Harry Potter Fanfic of all things recently. So far I haven't written too much since I'm concentrating on this story at the moment but I might try posting a bit of it soon, all depends on when I get some free time and how lazy I decide to be.

Anyway, long rant aside, big thanks going out to all my reviewers.

**Anime.fushigi: **Mwahaaa! No resolve to the suspense! (grins evilly) Ugh… (glances over notes) I don't remember killing him off… or even suggesting it. If I have then it's a mistake cus he's suppose to be alive and bothering poor little Ken-chan.

**MoonFlower '93: **(Laughs maniacally) But of course! I enjoy being evil, and I absolutely love making cliffhangers. Mwahaaaa!! There should be some action in the next chapter if I can get it to my liking, though the scene is giving me heck. Congrats, on getting out of middle school. (cheers loudly) Ah, I've never experienced being short, lucky me. I'm the tallest in my family, even though I'm the youngest. One of my brother's two years older than me and I tower over him in height, heh, of course he, like Ed in FMA, hates milk, such a good series, that and Bleach and Rurouni Kenshin. Ichigo's banki is sooo COOL! (starts jumping up and down) and Rukia's banki is totally awsome to, though it takes a while before she uses it. Poor Kenshin, I've got to get him to crack a joke or even say oro at this point… now where did I leave that bottle of laughing gas… I'm not sure if I'm good at writing sarcasm though. I've already got the ending for this story planed out, of course my plans may change but at least I've got an idea where I'm going with this. I know what you mean, I've reviewed a pile of stories and I think about two of them have ever written a response back to my review. Yup Kurogasa's back, and he'll be back again with Kenshin next chapter as soon as I figure out how to fix it up. England was soo fun! It's my second over there, my view on what's old is completely tainted after that trip. I use to think 1700 stuff was really old, it kind of boggled my mind going to places like St Michael's mount or just standing stones like Stonehenge that were just sitting in some farmers fields. I saw so much stuff that it's hard to remember everything that I saw. I was in the British Museum in London and they've got the largest mummy collection I've ever seen! They had cases and cases of them and they just kept going on fill up more than one room, it was incredible. They also had the Rosetta Stone there and that was so neat to see. Also what was great is they had a Japanese section with a pile of their enchant art to modern art, that was funny since one of the display cases they had a manga of Astro Boy in it. Most interesting thing there was the Japanese samurai armour and katanas. I've got such a fascination for swords, probably why I took up fencing a few years back. According the placards they had on the katana that was the oldest in their collection, it was apparently still lethally sharp, and it at least looked it. Like I mentioned above, I saw the Globe Theater, that was neat. They've got a thatched roof on it and everything. The stage is gorgeous there and they've even got the pit for people to stand to watch the performances from. Apparently people actually pay to _stand_ and watch the shows there, their feet must really hurt after that though. Wow this reply getting long… it was great trip, if you ever get a chance to travel there, I highly recommend it. England's amazing. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the newest chapter.

**Avidgokufan:** That's weird… I sadly don't know much about story alerts, never used the things myself. I usually just manually check to see if a story has updated. The snake guy? Do you mean Kurogasa or Tanbe? Tanbe showed up in _Chapter 12 Old Friends_ and Kurogasa has shown up in the bottom of _Chapter 7 Fading Sun_. Sorry, I'm not sure exactly who you're referring to as 'snake guy', I hope pointing those two chapter out helped but of not, ask again and I'll try my hardest to answer. Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter.

**Michika-chan:** Mwahaaaaa!! And you don't find out what happened to Kenshin until next chapter! My most evil schema yet! Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter, sorry it's so short. The next chapter I promise will deal with Kenshin. Thanks for the review!

**NuttyNatalie:** Well I've got an idea where he could go, he has to deal with Kurogasa first though before anything else. Not going to say where though, completely ruin the surprise. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Well that's all for now, don't hurt me about the lack of Kenshin in the chapter or otherwise you won't find out what happens to him! Until next time fans! (Runs away)


	16. Heart's Weakness

Without a thought Kenshin lashed out with his foot at the man behind him. His sneaker connected with the man's leg, knocking Kurogasa backwards. The knife slipped, slicing a shallow cut across Kenshin's neck. He could feel blood slide down his throat as he whirled around to deliver another blow. He aimed for the man's neck, his foot ready to strike.

_"Promise?"_

He froze, heart pounding. That had been- He jumped back, barely avoiding the swipe Kurogasa took at him. He turned, bolting out of the building into the alleyways.

He raced down a right hand passage, running as fast as his feet would carry him, his heart pounding in his ears. Blood slowly trickled down his skin, staining his shirt crimson. He tore left around a corner, all thought of caution gone from his mind. He was running again.

Why?

There was no one to protect here. No one he cared about that would be hurt. He didn't need to worry about that. He could defeat Kurogasa easily if he-

_"Promise me one thing."_

His stomach clenched. He had, he'd given his word. His lungs burned as he struggled to gather oxygen for them. He gritted his teeth, forcing himself to go onward. One word and he was running like a coward. Because of one promise that had a second tied to it. He doubted anyone even realized that.

Laughter rang through the alley, echoing off the walls. A taunting voice, Kurogasa's voice, calling after him, "Run all you like, you won't escape."

He ducked his head, forcing his feet to move faster. A part of his mind started yelling, saying that he could take Kurogasa. He knew there really was no point in running, that man wouldn't give up that easily. Like Tanbe had said he couldn't run forever. But Kenshin's answer was still the same, if he didn't run he'd be dead, breaking the first promise.

The only way he could defeat Kurogasa was to completely accept the way Battosai fought but that meant- Battosai had no regard for his own life let alone others. He shivered, he'd promised to keep living, but there was no way he could defeat Kurogasa as he was now.

Before the promise Kenshin had never felt fear in a battle. As long he feared breaking his promise, as long as he guarded his own life, there was no way he could fight like the demon of the Juppongatanna.

He dove around a sharp turn in the alley, stumbling, loosing precious time. Suddenly he was body checked from behind into the far wall. He held back a yell of pain as his left shoulder crashed full force into the concrete surface. The body behind him stepped away, allowing him to crumple to the ground. Hegritted his teeth, clutching his shoulder as he forced himself back to his feet. He turned, glaring at Kurogasa.

"What's the matter? Can't take a little pain?" The man laughed at him, playing with his knife.

Kenshin tightened his grip on his shoulder, ignoring the warm damp blood that had soaked into his shirt. "What do you want?" he demanded coldly.

The man smirked at him. "We finally meet," he said his strange eyes glittering. "I've heard quite a bit about you, Battosai."

Kenshin drew himself up, lowering his right hand from his shoulder. His left arm felt almost useless, he was going to need his other arm to defend himself. He couldn't let this man think he was weak.

"Prepare yourself Battosai." He raised his knife. "There's nothing here to stop me from fighting you!"

Before he even finishedspeaking, he charged at Kenshin, catching the teen slightly off guard. The teen tried to step out of the way but the alley was too narrow. He gritted his teeth, bracing himself.

Miss Kaoru was going to yell at him for this. The knife sank into his left shoulder, Kurogasa smirked, opening his mouth to gloat. He never got a chance as Kenshin slammed his fist right into the man's nose. There was a sickening crunch as Kurogasa stumbled backwards, pulling the knife out of Kenshin's arm as he did so.

The black haired teen stayed his ground, ignoring the blood oozing out onto his shoulder. He regarded the man coldly not showing a hint of pain on his face. Kurogasa chuckled softly, raising his hand, gingerly touching his broken nose.

"Good, good there's still fight left in you, Battosai." Kenshin wordlessly stood in a battle stance, right hand raised before him, ignoring the blood smeared on his fingers. "But that won't last much longer!" With that the man charged forward at Kenshin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaoru glanced nervously at the black sky, lightening flickered silently in the dark clouds. They were currently in Tent City but the place was completely empty of everything. Nothing was left to even suggest that a group of people had been living there up until recently.

"What's going on?" asked Kaoru quietly, not daring to raise her voice. "No one's here."

Everything was eerily silent around them, something she didn't dare break. The hair on the back of her neck was standing on end and she could tell that Sano felt just as uneasy.

"They probably got spooked and ran off," answered Sano, his tone equally as low.

"By what?"

"It really shouldn't be a surprise with all the Battosai rumours flying around here." Sano responded, eyes locked on their surroundings.

"I think we should go," whispered Kaoru. He nodded in agreement, disliking the place as much as she did.

Lightening flashed through the sky as they turned back the way they'd come. Sano suddenly threw his arm up, blocking Kaoru's path. Before them, standing in the way of their exit was a boy dressed in army combat camouflage with his hair done in dreadlocks.

"Who are you?" demanded Sano.

"What's it to you?" sneered the boy, raising a hand that had what looked to be a metal gauntlet. Kaoru shifted the grip on her bokken, regarding the boy warily.

"We're just passing through," replied Sano, fists clenched at his side. "We don't want any trouble."

"Is that so? It's really too bad then, cus I'm trouble."

Both Kaoru and Sano tensed. "We haven't done anything," said Kaoru. "Let us through."

"Sorry, no can do, I've got orders to escort you to our leader, Kaoru Kamiya." She felt the hair rise on the back of her neck, "Come quietly or else."

"No way," growled she. This wasn't good. This guy's main objective was to grab her. Who knew what group he was working for. She swallowed hard. She was starting to regret coming here.

He sighed heavily, shrugging. "Alright then, guess we'll do this the hard way."

He raised his fists, hitting them together. The resulting clang echoed through the small area, sending Kaoru's nerves on edge. There was no way she wanted to get hit by those, the sound alone was a warning on how deadly they were.

She took a deep breath, she wasn't going to lose this time. She let loose a battle cry, charging forward with Sano. Thunder clapped above them, rain began to descend towards the earth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blood flowed freely down his arm, falling in droplets from his fingers. He was breathing heavily but he had yet to break his stance. They'd been at it for a while now, neither over powering the other.

Without warning Kurogasa charged forward, knife raised. Kenshin ducked the man's swipe, taking a half step forward to shove his elbow into the other's gut.

The teen then completed the half step, throwing the extra energy from the movement into his fist, which he threw at the man's chin. The attack landed with a satisfying crack as Kenshin then whirled around, reaching for the knife in the man's hand. If he got that it would be all over. He could-

_"Won't you promise?"_

He froze, never getting a chance to dodge Kurogasa's attack. The man slammed him into a wall, knocking the air out of his lungs. Kenshin doubled over, struggling to catch his breath. He tried to rise but a strong hand grabbed him around the throat, yanking him up and almost off his feet completely. Kenshin gagged, his head starting to spin from lack of air.

"Is that the best you can do, pathetic. I should have realized how weak you were after knocking you cold outside the Akebeko. You're lucky I still have standing orders not to kill you."

Kenshin clawed at the hand, trying to force it to let go. Dots started to dance before his eyes, clouding his vision. He couldn't breathe. He needed to find a way out of this without breaking either side of his promise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaoru through herself out of the way as the boy took a swing at her with a metal clad hand. She stumbled, feet slipping on the wet ground. She gasped as the boy prepared to throw another punch. Sano checked into him, sending him flying across the clearing.

"Thanks for the save," she said, pushing her soaking wet hair from her eyes.

"Any time," answered Sano. It was pouring, rain crashing loudly around them, the only natural sound in that dead place.

The boy growled, pushing himself off the ground. "Tougher then you look. No matter, you can't win." He charged at her, fists raised.

Kaoru let out a battle cry, attacking him with her bokken. He caught the wooden blade with a hand, pulling it out of her grip before throwing the bokken at Sano.

Kaoru glared back at the boy, determined not to back down. He swung at her, aiming for her face. She jumped backwards, dodging his blow. He kept advancing, forcing her back.

She took another step, crashing right into a wall. She swore.He'd literally forced her backinto a corner. He grinned triumphantly, throwing a right punch. She dodged left, unable to go anywhere else, only to find his other fist coming straight at her face. She tried to change directions to avoid but her foot slipped, sending her over. She fell, the metal glove grazing her cheek as she crashed to the pavement.

"Kaoru!" shouted Sano, jumping the boy from behind. The rooster headed teen, latched onto the boy, using his weight to throw his opponent a few feet away. "You alright?"

"Yeah," she answered quickly, rising to her feet. They regarded the boy who stood opposite them.

"Are you going to come quietly, Kaoru Kamiya," he smirked at them.

"How do you know my name?" demanded Kaoru.

"I know more than just that, you've come here searching for Kenshin Himura, also once known as the Juppongatanna's demon, Battosai." Both Kaoru and Sano's faces turned pale. "Don't look so shocked," he laughed. "Now, hand over Kaoru Kamiya."

"No way," shouted both Sano and Kaoru.

The boy snorted before his face broke into a smirk. "Works for me." A bolt of lightening flashed across the sky.

Before Kaoru or Sano could react the boy had closed the distance. He knocked Kaoru away, striking out at Sano with his other metal clad fist.

Kaoru crashed into the side wall, collapsing to the filthy ground. She struggled to push herself up, strands of black hair that had escaped her indigo ribbon falling into her vision. "Give up Kaoru Kamiya or I'll break his neck."

Her head shot up, eyes going wide. Sano was out cold, a nasty looking gash visible on his forehead. The boy held Sano before him, hands ready to break his neck. She felt her stomach drop as her hands curled into fists on the wet pavement. Rain pounded around them, filling the silent air.

"Don't you dare hurt him," she hissed, voice trembling with anger.

"That all depends on you."

She was silent for a long moment but she already knew her answer. She slowly rose to her feet, before finally saying in a calm clear voice, "Let him go, otherwise I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine by me," answered he. He set Sano down not too gently before turning back to her.

"Step away from him," she ordered.

He chuckled but complied, walking towards her. "Let's go," he said, pointing towards an exit on the opposite side she'd come from.

She scowled at him but started moving towards it, taking the lead. He followed behind her, a smirk on his face. She could tell he was ready to spring at her if she tried any move to escape.

She swallowed nervously, glancing back over her shoulder to where Sano lay. She had managed to save Sano's life but had now put herself into a pile of trouble. Megumi was really going to chew them out for coming here.

Walking along slowly, she listened to the boy's steps behind her. She was such a fool! If only she had realized sooner. The only thing someone could effectively threaten Kenshin with was the safety of his friends. Her! She was Kenshin's weakness and now, she had a feeling things were only going to get worse.

----------------------------------

Huzzah, finally done the chapter! What a nightmare, I'm still not sure I'm entirely happy with the chapter though. Kaoru and Sano's part was easy to write, probably why there's more of them in this chapter than Kenshin's part. I think I ended up rewriting his scenes about four times, looks nothing like it did in its first draft. No idea if it was a good idea to bring Tomoe's voice back but I thought I'd give it a try, the idea popped into my head as I was writing up the forth draft. Well things are finally starting to heat up. Whao! Now I get to write some more action sequences.

In more personal news, I'm done high school! Yay! I'm flying off to Collage next year, that's a scary thought… But for right now, I'm officially on summer and boiling alive in the hot weather, ugh…

Big thanks to all my reviewers:

**Michika-chan: **Not at all, I enjoy any review I get, no matter when I get it. Computer network can be so picky sometimes… (shakes fist at them) That was a really fun part to write last chapter. When I first wrote that part out in _Tomorrow's Day _I didn't even think I could twist it up as much as I did. Besides it fun having Sano say something sensible for once. Well there was a bit of Kenshin in this chapter, probably going to mostly focus on him for the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed!

**MoonFlower '93: **Hello again! I have to say, I really like my version of Sano in this story. Does a great job cheering Kaoru up, then agrees to help look for Kenshin and they both end up in a pile of trouble. Poor Sano… actually poor everyone in this story… I'm so mean… Yeah, this chapter was going to end up being 4 pages again so I added on the extra scene with Kaoru and Sano that the chapter ends on, wonderful cliff hanger to leave it on. England was so much fun. Video just doesn't do stonehenge justice, it so cool seeing it in person. Sadly they've got it roped off so you can't actually get all that close it and there's a lot of tourists there to see it, but it just so darn cool! Well before I went to the British Museum I've only seen 1 mummy before… I don't remember where that was now… but just walking into the room and seeing rows of glass cases of them was incredible. There was so many, I can't get over that and they were all from Egypt. It was so cool and kind of creepy since you've got a mummified person who died who knows how long ago and you can still see each individual finger on their hands, wrapped of course, so just so cool and creepy… I'm rambling aren't I, anyway, mummies are definitely a must see thing. I'd love to have a katakana myself. It'd fit right into the small collection of swords I've already got, I kid you not I really do have swords. I use to take fencing as a sport so I've still got a saber and epee from that. Great sport, lots of fun, really hard work though. A trip to Europe would be so cool, I've only been to England but I'd love to visit some of the other places over there. I might have said this before but I'll say it again, if you can go to England I really recommend it. Haa, good short Edward, that's such a great running joke. Ichigo's hollow-self (good name of it) is really creepy, especially with the full mask. Go Ichigo! He's my favorite character to so fangirl moment is completely allowed. (Grins) Well still a cliffhanger with Kurogasa but Kenshin did punch him in the face as requested. Funny, I actually wrote that part before I read your review… (adds another layer to her tinfoil hat) One can never be careful. Anyway, I haven't read that much of the FMA manga but I've seen the entire series, so good and of course Bleach and Rurouni Kenshin are great as well. I think the FMA anime really diverges from the manga but I'm not sure… Yay Full Metal Alchemist! I've never seen Fruit Basket, I'll have to give it a try though. Seems I've written about as much as you, oh well, I just have so much to say. (ducks the whip) Yes ma'am! (Starts furiously typing up the next chapter) Hee. Thanks, if I need a suggestion for sarcasm I'll be sure to email you. I'm not at all good with that sort of thing. Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter!

**NuttyNatalie: **Cool, England is a very nice place. The climate is so nice there. Got on the plane to come home and I was just fine wearing a t-shirt and pants, landed in Canada and the temperature was something like 30C, I was melting! Another thing I love about England is the ice cream there, it's soo good, way better than the stuff I get around here. Must be the cows or something… Yup, I saw stone henge, very cool, also saw just some stone henge like things when I was in Cornwall, that place is so beautiful. Anyway, enough of my random nattering, thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Till next time!


	17. Broken Friendship

This chapter is dedicated to MoonFlower '93 who really inspired me for the conversation between Kenshin and Tanbe.

-----------------------------

Kenshin gagged as Kurogasa's hands tightened around his throat. He couldn't breathe. He scratched feebly at the man's arms, trying to force Kurogasa to let him go. His head was pounding, his vision crumbling. His grip weakened before his arms fell limply away. His eyes fluttered shut, head rolling to the side.

Kurogasa snorted with disgust. "Pathetic," he grumbled to himself, loosening his grip on the boy's neck after a moment. "I can't believe this kid was once the legendary Battosai. Too bad I can't kill him, orders are orders after all." He released the teen's neck, bending over to scoop him up like a flour sack.

Kenshin's mixed coloured eyes snapped open. With a slightly hoarsecry, he lunged forward, slamming headfirst into Kurogasa like a missile. The two went over, Kenshin instantly rolling away.

He thanked his lucky stars that the man had fallen for that. Kenshin was on his feet in seconds, ignoring the throbbing pain in his left shoulder. He glared at Kurogasa, raising his right hand before him.

Kurogasa laughed. "Pathetic that you've been reduced to using such underhanded tricks Battosai. "

"Where does that leave you then? You fell for it," retorted the teen.

"Why you little-" growled Kurogasa.

"Kenshin Himura, once known as Battosai." He stated as strongly as he could. He hated using that tactic but he needed to know exactly who he was up against.

"Kurogasa Udo," answered the other. "Known as the assassin Jin-e for Jinchu." Kenshin froze. No way… His heart began to pound wildly. This wasn't good. He knew that word.

Jinchu.

It was uttered to him as his life was torn apart around him, forcing him to run away from everything. Jin-e was working for that bastard. This was really bad.

"Prepare yourself, Battosai!" shouted Jin-e. He charged forward, small knife raised, ready to strike. Kenshin ducked under the blade, lunging forward at the man. He had to end this quickly. He had to get out of here. That bastard was closer on his trail then he even realized.

Kurogasa twisted the blade around, aiming for the teen's exposed back. Kenshin hit the ground, rolling around behind Kurogasa. Without hesitating he struck out at Jin-e, hitting him in the back of the knee. The man's leg buckled, sending him crashing to the ground. Kenshin was on his feet in seconds, stepping towards Kurogasa, his hands shaking at his side. He couldn't believe it. He'd been found, even in this horrible place. He pressed his foot down on Kurogasa's hand.

"Drop it," Kenshin told the man quietly.

Jin-e sneeredat him, making a grab for Kenshin's far ankle. The teen quickly shifted his foot out of range, pressing more weight onto the man's hand. Jin-e let out a grunt of pain, his other hand curling into a fist on the wet pavement. It was raining, Kenshin realized, but when it started he didn't know.

He shook his soaking black hair from his face, trying to keep his nausea down as he regarded the man below him. "Let the knife go Jin-e," he said again, voice just as quiet.

After a slight pause, Kurogasa finally relented his grip on the weapon. Kenshin slipped his foot under the knife, flicking it into the air where he easily caughtit with his good hand. He backed away from Jin-e, weapon brandished before him.

"I suggest you leave now." Kurogasa pushed himself up, glaring at the teen. Kenshin held the dagger before him, his expression calm.

"This isn't over Battosai," growled Jin-e.

"Of course not," answered Kenshin tiredly. He knew the man's way of thinking all too well. "This won't end until one of us is dead."

Jin-e laughed, thesound sending Kenshin's nerves on edge. "It seems your not as gone as everyone thinks. Till next time Battosai, I look forward to a match where nothing will stop me from claiming your head."

Kurogasa grinned evilly, limping slightly as he walked down the alleyway and out of sight. Kenshin was still for a long moment before he let his arm fall to his side. He glanced up at the sky, before he quickly turned, going back the way he'd come.

He needed to get out of here. Rain fell relentlessly from the heavens, soaking him to the bone. He pressed a hand against his throbbing left shoulder, careful not to jab himself with the knife. He gritted his teeth, he could feel blood oozing out of the wound still, though it seemed the one on his neck had finally stopped. He walked down the passage, turning the corner.

"Hey Shinta," greeted Tanbe from where he was leaningcausally against a wall. "Having a bit of fun?"

Kenshin's temper snapped. Before he realized it, he'd punched the other in the stomach. Tanbe coughed, staggering back slightly. "You set me up, Tanbe."

The boy held his stomach, still bent over from the blow. "I'm your friend, Shinta, I would never dream-"

Kenshin grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him forward. "Don't lie to me. You had something to do with this."

"What makes you say that?" asked Tanbe calmly.

"Jin-e was from Jinchu, heard of them?"

"No, can't say I have," answered Tanbe.

"I highly doubt that. You told Jin-e where to find me. Are you working for that bastard Enishito?"

Tanbe gave a weary sigh. "Do you really believe that I sent Jin-e after you?"

"I heard you talking to him outside the Akebeko before you suddenly showed at the old outpost, _Kiri _(1). Who ordered Jin-e not to kill me? Was it your leader? Was it Enishi?"

"So you figured out that I'm not really the leader of my marry little band. I guess I'm what you would merely call the poster boy, you should know how that feels, Battosai." A devilish light entered Tanbe's eyes. "Isn't that right?"

"Stop beating around the bush," growled Kenshin, face contorted with rage, his temper no longer held in check. He'd had it with Tanbe's way of dancing around the answer. He didn't have time for this.

"What's the matter Shinta? Did I hit a nerve?**" **

Kenshin wordlessly raised the knife, pressing it against the boy's neck."I want answers Kiri."

Tanbe regarded the sharp blade against his throat for a long moment. When he finally spoke his voice was chillingly calm. "What are you going to do, Shinta? Kill me? Is an answer really worth it? "

"I'm through with your games." Kenshin felt sick to his stomach but he refused to let it show.

"Are you now? But what about your own? Have you given up your games or are you still playing them? The longer you stay here, the more you go back to pretending to be Battosai."

"Answer Kiri, are you working for Enishi?"

Tanbe gave an exasperated sigh. "You're above this Shinta, don't play the fool. You gave up being the Juppongatanna's demon, remember?" Kenshin remained silent. Tanbe regarded the knife pressed against his throat. "I hope you realize, that I'm never one to hurt a friend, after all we use to have each other's back right?" He smiled weakly. "It's sad that times have to change though, along with loyalties." He regarded Kenshin but the teen's expression remained unmoved. "You know Shinta, you shouldn't have come back to this world, you might have been Battosai once but you're not suited for this place anymore." He regarded Kenshin, his expression sorrowful. "You should just go home."

Kenshin didn't bat a lash, he wasn't going to fall for Tanbe's tricks anymore. "You know I can't."

"Is it because of that threat? Or is it because you don't know the answer to the question Enishi posed to you?"

Kenshin froze, struggling to find his voice. "You," there was so much emotion packed into that one little word. "You really are involved with that bastard."

Tanbe looked away guiltily, "I'm sorry, Shinta. I-I never meant to-"

"Never meant to? How can I believe that, Tanbe? You helped him. You helped him even knowing he's pulled my life apart.Tell me Tanbe did you even have the intention of helping me in the first place? Or was this all a set up by Enishi?" He shook his head. "I should have known, you don't know the first thing about being loyal."

"That isn't true! I really am-"

"Then why are you working for him?"

Tanbe closed his eyes, his usual demeanor completely gone. "I-I never thought he'd take it this far, I didn't know he-"

"What?" demanded Kenshin angrily. "That he wanted to kill me? That he wants revenge for the death of his little sister? Don't give me that Tanbe! You knew perfectly well he wanted to ruin my life because I'm in some part responsible for Tomoe's death!"

"I-" He fell silent, laughing bitterly at himself. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you my reason." He turned, regarding Kenshin quietly for a moment. "After all, you don't remember much of anything from being at Mizuki High, and what you do, gives you nightmares." He laughed coldly. "Did you even remember me after you started your new happy little life?" There was a bitter note in his voice. "Or was I swallowed in those same flames that Tomoe's memory disappeared into?"

"What are you talking about?"

Tanbe was silent for a long while, his eyes staring up at the dark heavens, letting the rain fall upon his face. "I was there, you know," he replied quietly in a tone that didn't fit him. "And I saw you fighting Shishio, I saw the anger in your eyes, I saw the place burn, I saw everything." He turned to Kenshin, looking the teen right in the eyes. "I saw Tomoe die right in your arms, even though she was a spy sent by Shishio to destroy you. She loved you enough that she gave her life." He fell silent for a moment, then a look of disgust appearing on his face. "Then being the good little Juppongatanna demon you were, you followed Katsura's orders and tried to kill Shishio. You're lucky to have survived that, you probably wouldn't have if I didn't call 911."

"You-you saw everything?" Kenshin couldn't keep himself from asking. "Then you saw who-" He swallowed hard.

"Who killed Tomoe," finished Tanbe. "Do you want me to tell you?"

There was a long silence as Kenshin hesitated. This was it, he'd been searching for this answer. Was he- did he really kill-

Thunder cracked through the sky, making the buildings tremble around them. It was just like the night he'd come to this terrible place.

He regarded Tanbe a moment before he finally spoke. "You work for that bastard Enishi." A sad look came into his eyes. "I can't trust your answer Tanbe."

A hurt expression appeared on Tanbe's face. He swallowed hard, opening his mouth to speak but whatever he was going to say was lost at the sound of someone running towards them. Both boys' heads snapped around to look the way that Kenshin had been heading. A figure appeared out of the gloom, freezing in place the same instant as Kenshin's heart. They stood there, staring at each other in shock.

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe she was here. Suddenly there was a sharp pain on the back of his neck. He was sinking, blackness sweeping over his vision.

"Kenshin!"

He opened his mouth, struggling to answer her. "Miss… Kao…"

-----------------------------

See top of Chapter 8 _Deadly Promise_. I'm surprised no one seemed to have noticed this…

I had so much trouble figuring out how to end this chapter, mostly because I wasn't sure how to wrap up the conversation between Tanbe and Kenshin. I think I'm happy with the way it ended, especially since it's another cliffhanger. Mwahaaaa!!

Big thanks to my reviewers:

**MoonFlower '93: **I hope I haven't embarrassed you or anything by dedication at the top of the page. You really inspired me for writing Tanbe's lines in this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I put quite a bit of work into it. I do enjoy a bit of violence in stories myself, really seems to sell fanfics to readers around here. I really seem to write well in violent chapters, its weird… Like in _Tomorrow's Day_ one of best written chapters (in my opinion) is Chapter 18 _Suffer_. My language use in it I still impressed with. (head starts to swell from talking about herself) But enough of me getting big headed. Well I'm not telling who the guy with the gloves are but with the newest chapter it's probably easy to find out who he is. Hee, that would be amusing having two villains walking around with broken noses. They would pwobabwy have twoubwe speaking though. Come to think of it, I probably should have written Jin-e's line like that after break his nose… oh well… Sano is cool, though he did get knocked out last chapter… poor rooster head. (Grins evilly) and now I've left you with another cliffhanger. Wonder how long I keep that up for. Would be very evil if I that. (grin gets larger) I just had to play with Kenshin's promise again in this story and I'm really going to give him heck for it to. I'm so nice. Makes the story more interesting though, playing with past troubles and expanding on them. Like that whole fact Kaoru didn't search for Megumi, I didn't realize how much fun I could have with that until I sudden wrote down Hiko saying the line. Ah yes, the joys of staying up past midnight, I think I was up to about 4am reading a fanfic just yesterday. Kind of sad that they have to rope Stonehenge off, I think. Since you can't really get close to it. Very eerie how good Egyptians were, I seen mummy fingers to prove it! I'll have to look up about that pharaoh, I'm very curious now. 36 swords! (jaw drops) I would love to have a collection that big. That must be awesome getting a sword for your birthday. Fencing is really fun, though with the class I took there was only one other girl and about 15 boys, you'd think more girls would be interested in sword fighting… The shouting out where you're going to attack could be but I don't know. I only took epee and in that at least you didn't do that. Hurray for Edward rampage moments! (clubs fic writers as well so now they're shorter than Edward) Hah! See how they like it. Byakuya was a very interesting character but Ichigo takes the cake for coolness. Did you watch it in English or Japanese? I'm glad my tinfoil hat is working. I'll definitely have to give Fruit Basket a try. Just need to find it though. (whip cracks over head) Yes ma'am, (types super-supersonically) hee. Anyway, thanks for the review and hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Moongoddess421: **Thank you, I'm glad you've enjoyed it. Hope you like the newest installment and thanks for the review!

**Michika-chan: **Congrats, you were the first reviewer for the last chapter. Well, I'm doing more twisting, like that promise Kenshin made. Sano is a very interesting character, like you said, he does have a sharp mind, sadly, he sometimes looks before he leaps. Well, there was more of Kenshin in this chapter, probably won't be much of him next chapter though. Thank you, I'm glad to hear that you enjoy my stories. Thanks for the review!

Till next time!


	18. Heart's Protector

Rain fell from the dark heavens, crashing down into the Black Maze where Kaoru silently trudged along. There was a clank of heavy shoes behind her, constantly reminding her that the boy with metal gauntlets was still there.

She had to get away from him and get back to Sano, who knew how badly hurt he was. That wasn't going to be easy to pull off though, especially without her bokken. Her hands tightened at her sides, she had to try though.

She took a deep breath, glancing ahead. There was a side passage coming up on her left, running off in a different direction. She approached itwith a normal step, her expression calm though her heart was racing. This was her chance to escape.

The alley was beside her, it was now or never. With a quick movement she was gone, racing down the passage, away from the boy. Her feet splashed through puddles, throwing water everywhere as she ran passed. She glanced over her shoulder, fearful of how close he was behind her, only to find there was no one there.

She faltered, coming to a stop. Rain crashed loudly from the sky but she couldn't hear anyone coming after her. Her heart began to pound faster. This couldn't be good. She liked this even less than when she had discovered that Tent City was completely gone. She swallowed hard, she didn't have a choice though, she had to go on. Who knew where this led? That boy prevented her from going back though.

She turned, taking a deep breath before hurrying onward. "Nothing for it," she whispered. There was little chance this passage would lead her back to where Sano was though, and she still needed to find Kenshin. She wouldn't leave either of them here, she'd never do that to her friends, that was her new resolve.

She hurried along, spotting a turn up ahead. She rounded the corner before coming to a dead stop. Her heart leapt up into her throat, eyes going wide. There standing before her were two figures, one she instantly recognized. They stared at each other, his expression changing from shock to horror. He didn't want her to be here.

"Kenshin…" she breathed, voice barely a whisper. Suddenly the other boy attacked, striking the teen in the back of the neck. "Kenshin!" she yelled as he crumpled soundlessly to the ground. Her expression darkened with fury as she turned her gaze to the boy who stood over Kenshin, ignoring the sad expression on his face. "You!" she growled, anger rising.

"You shouldn't have come here," he told her quietly.

"Get away from him!" Without even waiting for an answer she charged, fists clenched tight, shouting a battle cry. She didn't have a weapon and she didn't care. She had to protect Kenshin. She never faltered as the other held up a knife before him. Her right fist connected with his face, he stumbled back, making no move to defend himself.

She grabbed his wrist, twisting it, trying to force the knife from his grip. Sano would have been proud of the move but at the moment it was the last thing on her mind. She needed to protect Kenshin.

She slammed her foot down on his toes, yanking his wrist harder, wrenching his arm. The only indication he was in pain was his sudden intake of breath. "Drop the knife now," she growled, grounding her weight into his foot.

He chuckled softly, releasing the weapon. In a quick movement, she shoved him away, grabbing the dagger. She stepped forward, placing herself between Kenshin and the boy. The small blade held steadily before her, she wasn't afraid to use it.

"Get out of here now," she bit out, voice shaking with anger. She was going to protect Kenshin, there was no way she was going to let that boy anywhere near him.

The boy was silent for a moment, regarding her, making no move to attack or retreat. "You must be Kaoru Kamiya, I've heard quite a bit about you," there was a slight shift in his demeanour as he suddenly gave a fancy bow. "It is a great pleasure to finally meet you in person, Miss Kamiya," he gave her charming smile. She tensed, suddenly reminded of Soujiro. "I'm Tanbe Shinka, once known as Kiri of the Juppongatanna. I'm an old friend of Shinta there."

"I don't believe you," she hissed, voice low. She still remembered Misao's warning about how dangerous Tanbe was. "Get out of here now."

Tanbe let out a sad sigh. "That, oh so sadly, dear Kaoru, isn't something I will be able to do. You see, I did have the intention of letting dear little Shinta go but your arrival upon the scene has utterly destroyed that option. For you see, now there is no place for you to run. You're surrounded dear Kaoru, and I'm going to have to ask, quite nicely and politely mind you, that you and Shinta come quietly along with me. I'll assure you that you'll come to no harm. Now, if you would kindly come-"

"No."

"Are you sure about that?" there was a warning in his tone but Kaoru didn't heed it.

"Positive."

He gave an over dramatic sigh, lazily stretching his arms. "Then I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Before she knew what was happening, she was roughly shoved, the knife yanked from her hands. She staggered backwards, tripping over Kenshin's limp form, crashing to the wet pavement.

"Tsk, tsk," scolded Tanbe, his humour too light for the situation. "You looked so alert, I thought you would have seen that coming. I guess it's only to be expected from a girl."

Kaoru felt her temper boil, without any regret she gave a swift kick, nailing him right between his legs. He gave a high pitch squeak, his face scrunching up with pain. He collapsed to the wet pavement, making no move to stand.

It was a cheap shot but quite frankly she didn't care in the slightest. She turned her focus on Kenshin, quickly scooping him up in her arms. She rose to her feet, Kenshin held tightly bridal-style beforeher.

She glanced back the way she'd come; the boy with the metal gauntlets still barred that way. She only had one option, she had to keep going further into the maze. Kaoru didn't like the idea, but right now she'd take it. She took a deep breath, holding Kenshin tightly, thankful and startled at the same time howlighthewas.

She dashed passed Tanbe, not even sparing him a glance as she made her way down the passage. There was a turn up ahead that she quickly took, only to run right into a fist that came out of no where. She fell back into the far wall, clutching Kenshin tightly to herself so he wasn't hurt. She forced herself back to her feet, glaring at the man before her.

He gave a bloodthirsty laugh, glancing absently over at Tanbe. "That was a pathetic show Kiri, I expected better from you."

"Shove it Jin-e," snapped Tanbe, still clearly in pain. "Inui won't fair any better for letting her get away like that."

"If it wasn't for me," commented Jin-e, "she would have gotten away scot-free with Battosai in tow."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Then maybe your boss will?"

"Feel free to mention that to Enishi, you know how well he takes to hearing about people's failures or almost do," replied Tanbe coolly, struggling to his feet. "Come, we've wasted enough time."

Kaoru didn't wait another second. She bolted, trying to get passed Jin-e and down the passage. Jin-e grinned viciously at her. She took a swing at him with her foot but he easily blocked it, his hand snapping out faster than she could see. She felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck. Her vision crumbled away, her hold on Kenshin slipping as she fell into darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He groaned loudly, trying to shield himself from the rain pounding against his throbbing skull. He took a deep breath, trying to get his dazed mind to function. What happened? Slowly he opened his eyes, pushing himself off the wet ground. He blinked, trying to get his eyes to focus, wondering where he was. He was sitting in a small enclosure that led off into several passageways. He frowned as he shakily rose to his feet, there wasn't another soul present in the empty alleyway. Which then brought a question to mind, where was Jou-chan?

The memory of the fight came rushing back to him, causing him to swear. "Jou-chan!" yelled Sano, silentlybegging for an answer. His legs wobbled dangerously underneath him. He gritted his teeth, struggling to ignore the pain beating through his skull. "Jou-chan where the hell are you!" He paused, praying for an answer that never came.

Rain crashed loudly against the cement, the only sound that kept an eerie silence at bay. He shivered, moving slowly around the clearing, the temperature had dropped significantly.

"Jou-chan!" he shouted, fear starting to rise. He didn't like this one little bit. He came to a stop just short of one of the passages, staring at the object that lay discarded on the ground there. He forced his limbs to carrying him over to it, picking it off the pavement. There was no doubt in his mind who it belonged to, it was Jou-chan's bokken, this wasn't good. That jerk had grabbed her, there wasn't any explanation other then that.

He growled angrily, his hand tightening on the wooden weapon. He had to find her. He began to march down the passage, not heeding or caring about his own injuries. He was the one who had allowed that silly love infatuated girl to come here, when Megumi had told him specifically to bring her home. He didn't even want to think about the fox girl's wrath when she found out about this.

His head was pounding worse then ever, his vision swimming as he stubbornly forced himself down the alleyway. He rounded a corner, not even sparing a glance at the garbage bags that were piled up against the wall. He had to find Jou-chan. His legs were turning to jelly, hardly supporting his weight any longer. He stumbled into a wall, coming to a stop, struggling to catch his breath. He ground his teeth together, this was pathetic, one little bump to the head and he couldn't walk straight anymore.

He sucked his breath in, he had to make sure Jou-chan wasn't in any trouble before he even thought about his own wellbeing. It was then that a door on his right swung open, causing him to tense. He was surprised to see Tae appear, a garbage bag held in hand. She came to a stop, mouth opening in shock.

He couldn't help the grim chuckle that escaped his throat, he probably looked just like a drowned rooster by this point. He gave her a sheepish grin, hands still holding onto the wall for support, "Hi there," he greeted, not sure what else to say.

-----------------------------

Poor Kaoru, why do I have to be so mean to her? I have to say though, it was fun having her stand up to Tanbe and kick him in the uh…. A low blow yes, but as they say, all's fair in love and war…

Sorry about the delay and the chapter being on the short side, I've been painting the giant deck behind my house (by myself may I add). I've already gone through one paint can already and I'm not even half way done yet…That and I got a brand new laptop that I've been drooling all over. It's a very pretty MacBook with a 95GB hard drive that I'm probably going to end up filling up with anime and fanfiction. (hugs laptop) Such a wonderful computer…

Big thanks to my reviews:

**MoonFlower '93: **That's good, I think I've scared several reviewers away doing something like that. Well, you've made a couple of comments about Tanbe and I think that just helped sort his character out in my head. So thanks a bunch once again. (grins) Thanks for the complement. I really try hard when I'm writing a story, especially the important conversations like that one. I'm not going to say where Tanbe's loyalties lie but I'm glad that he's developing a deeper character. He's tricky since he's an original character and I know in some stories adding a character like that just doesn't work. When I first thought of putting him in, I thought about using a cannon character but I couldn't really think of anyone that I could use, that and I haven't seen too much of the Jinchu plot line… so this is probably going to be a completely original ending as well… oh boy… Fight scenes can be tricky since it's very easy to loose your audience about what's going on. I'll have to have a look at the second one FMA fanfic when I have to chance. Creepy telepathy… Feel free to look at any of my stuff for writing notes, I'm probably not the best person to look to for grammar though, that one still baffles me. Having Jin-e talk like would, I can't believe I managed to write something angsty, I think I'm going back to writing slightly humours stories after this. This one just seems to resist every attempt I make at trying to breath humour into it. (sigh) Sano does get hurt a lot doesn't he… though so far I don't think he's ended up in the hospital yet, unlike Kaoru and Kenshin. Yay cliffhangers I love them so much! Mwahhaaaaa!! (joins in the fangirl dance) Well they haven't really spoken to each other yet… that's going to be an interesting conversation to write… Well torturing poor little characters make very good stories (grins evilly) It's funny, the characters I like the most I usually end up torturing the most. I think I need a new tinfoil hat… (starts rummaging around for more tinfoil) Well being a little big headed never hurt anyone, its when it gets to the size where you can't fit it through doors anymore that you need to start worrying. Backordered sword, that's no fun. The wait always seems longer when you know its coming. I've never held a katana, that would be so cool if I could. I bet it's so neat. You're so lucky. Oh! I started watching Fruits Basket, I admit it now, I'm addicted to it. I've watched up the 22 episode so far. Very good series. I was looking up the English voice actors since Tohru sounded familiar to me, turns out the voice actor also did Lust from FMA, same for the voice actors who did Kyo and Yuki. The bleach dub isn't too bad, I've been watching it mostly in Japanese though. There's _a lot_ of episodes in the Bleach anime, I think it's up over 100 somewhere, don't know the exact number. I think there's also a movie but I have no idea if it's been translated yet. I'll start typing up the next chapter right away! (gives a thumbs-up in return before starts typing) You're welcome and thanks a bunch for the inspiration for the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter!

**Moongoddess421: **Glad you liked it. I really enjoy leaving chapters at cliffhangers, I think I ended up doing that for _Tomorrow's Day_ just to annoy people hee. It really entices them to come back and read more. Thanks for the review!

**Michika-chan: **Yes, lots of unanswered questions, hopefully I'll remember to answer them all. Technically, Sano didn't find Kenshin since he got left behind where Tent City use to be. Yeah… not much of Kenshin in this chapter, more of him in the next one though. Well it would be a lot easier to look after Kenshin if he was locked up and couldn't go anywhere. He's probably going to end up more stressed than anything with what's going to happen next. (evil laugh) I think this chapter is even shorter then the last… I'll have to try and make the next one longer. Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter!

Till next time!


	19. Choosing Sides

Tanbe rose to his feet, rolling up the excess bandages before he turned to place it back in the first aid box he'd been using. There was a low groan from his patient behind him. He didn't dare look back at the other who was now staring intently at him. He was surprised theother hadn't been attacked yet. He placed the gauze inside the kit, closing the lid before his rose to his feet again.

He wasn't looking forward to this in the slightest. He remained silent, studying the small bedroom. A year's worth of dust covered the wooden floor, marking the fact no one had set foot in that room other than to simply butcherthe furniture. It was disturbing sight to Tanbe, even now it sent a shiver down his spine.

"Why did you bandage my arm?" It seemed the silence was too much for the other.

Tanbe lazily leaned against the doorframe, turning to face the other boy. He really wasn't looking forward to this at all. "Not a pretty sight is it, Shinta," he commented ignoring the other's question, as he surveyed the trashed room.

There was a long silence as Shinta sighed, fiddling with the sling Tanbe had placed his left arm in. "This use to be my room," he gave a cold laugh, "of course you already know that." He turned, regarding the remnants of his furniture. "I can't believe what that bastard's done to it."

Tanbe slowly walked to Shinta's side, leaning against the same wall the other teen was resting against. "Enishi wishes to see you," he commented,before silently watching to see how the former Juppongatanna demon would react.

The teen's shoulders visibly sagged. "I should have known," whispered Kenshin, giving an empty laugh. "You had me set up the entire time. Just waiting for a chance to hand me over on a fine silver platter to Enishi."

"As much as I love the mental image Shinta, that isn't true."

"Isn't it? What proof do I have of that Kiri? I'm currently sitting in Enishi's house and you want to escort me to see him. I'm just waiting for the silver platter," anger laced his words as he glared at his supposed friend.

Tanbe swallowed hard, unable to hold Kenshin's gaze. "Come on, we need to go." He made to leave the room but noticed Shinta wasn't following. "You don't want to get him any madder than he is, Shinta."

"Or what? He'll kill this one? He already plans to do that."

Tanbe's hands tightened at his side. "You know perfectly well he won't kill you till the very end, when he's taken everything that you hold dear. After all, that's how his form of justice works." Tanbe managed to with hold his own disgust at the thought.

Kenshin didn't react at all to his statement. "You've fallen quite a ways, Kiri."

Tanbe bristled. "I haven't fallen any," he growled.

"You're selling me out, knowing full well that it'll lead to my death and yet you're not doing anything about it. So much for your claim of never hurting a friend, Kiri, you have both a serpent's tongue and fangs."

"Enishi isn't someone you cross, Shinta," hissed Tanbe. "Or have you forgotten that as well? You brought this upon yourself." Kenshin didn't answer to that. "Now get up." Tanbe glared at him but still Kenshin wouldn't move. "Shinta!"

"I'm not walking to my death." He closed his eyes, exhaling deeply. "I'm sick of running. I'm sick of trying to hide. But what else can I do? I promised, after all and I won't break that. Even though that's what got me into this mess. I'm not going to walk to my death. I won't go see him Kiri, I won't play his games or yours."

Tanbe growled, grabbing hold of Kenshin, shaking the dark haired teen roughly, not caring about his bandaged arm. "Don't be an idiot!" he shouted. "You're not impervious anymore! If you don't play along, he will take _everything_ away from you. You're not Battosai anymore! You're a shadow of a shadow compared to what you were! Things can still hurt you, that can be taken away. You don't stand a chance against him, Shinta. If you don't play along with his game, with what he says then you're through and everything thing that you've tried to protect will be gone."

Kenshin twisted Tanbe's wrist, forcing him to let go. The amber in his eyes glowed dangerously. "I won't play along anymore Kiri."

Tanbe gritted his teeth, cursing the idiocy of his friend. "You don't know anything." He reached into his pocket, pulling an object from it. "I didn't want to be the one to tell you this, but it seems I don't have a choice." He dangled the thing from his pocket before Kenshin's face. The teen went pale, mixed coloured eyes going wide. "She's here and Enishi isn't afraid to use her against you, but you know that already." Kenshin reached out with a trembling hand, snatching the indigo ribbon he'd given Kaoru out of Kiri's hand.

Kenshin's face seemed to go paler. "Miss Kaoru… is here?"

"Of course, you know what Enishi is like," his voice was even, as he regarded Shinta coldly. "He'll use her and anyone else who's close to you, to finish the task that Jinchu, our group was created for in the first place." Kenshin's hand tightened on the ribbon. "Remember Shinta, Enishi threatened you with hurting her, that's how this whole mess started, not because of some promise you've made. That girl was Enishi's first target from before he ever thought of showing up in your house to scare you off. If you don't cooperate with him…" Tanbe couldn't bring himself to say the rest so he settled on, "you know what will happen to her."

Kenshin's face contorted with fury, the amber in his eyes ablaze. "That- that _bastard_!" he roared. He made a move towards the door but Tanbe quickly tightened his hold on the teen. "Let go Kiri! I won't let that bastard hurt her!"

"And if you threaten him, then he'll do exactly that."

"I won't just sit by and do nothing," Kenshin shouted.

"And trying to do something is exactly what's going to get her killed! Do you want to be responsible for another girl's death Shinta?" Tanbe knew it was a low blow but it worked.

"No," he whispered angrily.

"Then don't give him a reason and don't go against him or he _will_ hurt her." Kenshin finally relented, falling still. Tanbe gave a sigh of relief, releasing his hold on Shinta. Kenshin stood there for a long moment, gazing down at the ribbon in his hand.

Kenshin felt a lump growing in his throat. He swallowed hard, trying to keep it down. He needed to keep his wits about him now, after all he was in the middle of enemy territory without a single alley. He took a deep breath, lifting the ribbon with both his hands, not caring when his left arm complained about the movement. He placed it against his forehead, tying it like a bandana around his head.

Even without Tanbe raising an eyebrow at him, he knew he looked ridiculous copying Sano's style. He didn't care though, this was for Kaoru, he would wear her colours, he would protect her. He was going to get her out of here, even if it meant facing that bastard again.

"You must really care about her," Tanbe said quietly.

"That I do." Tanbe was surprised, that was the first time he'd ever heard Shinta speak in such a gentle tone, reminding him all over again how much Kenshin had really changed and for some reason that left a slightly cold feeling in him. "Take me to Enishi. I'm settling this once and for all."  
Tanbe looked away, voice empty as he spoke, "Are you sure you want to do that Shinta?"

"Positive," answer Kenshin calmly. "Not that you don't already know, there's no way I could get her out of the house like this, it's far too protected. We'd be caught before I even got half way to the gate."

Tanbe hesitated, "Shinta, I…" he trailed off, shaking his head. "I'll do everything in my power to make sure she isn't hurt."

Kenshin's expression was indecipherable. "There's not anything you can do for her in this place Kiri." Tanbe was silent to that. "Where is Enishi waiting?"

"This way," Tanbe answered simply. He moved towards the door, knowing Kenshin would follow. Tanbe lead him out of the room, moving down the hall towards the front of the expansive house.

Kenshin grimaced as pain rocketed through his left shoulder and down his bandaged arm, Jin-e really had done a number on it. He took a deep breath, trying to ignore the agonizing discomfort as he followed Tanbe.

He glanced absently at his surroundings, memories stirring up in his mind. He'd lived in this house back when he was attending Mizuki High, when he answered to the name Battosai. He shivered, closing his mixed coloured eyes. That was coming up on almost on a year ago now since he confronted Shishio as Battosai and had watched Tomoe die.

His stomach dropped, his entire body going numb. He was going to be facing Enishi again, and he still didn't know the answer. Did he really kill her? If it was true, Enishi had every right to want justice, after all, that is what started all this and what this entire thing was all about. Enishi thought he was guilty. That man thought he was capable of taking another life but…

At the time, he'd been ready to kill Shishio, he remembered that. He remembered fighting so hard to do it to, and then Tomoe showed up… trying to stop him from becoming a killer. Kenshin's eyes narrowed, Enishi wanted justice, wanted Kenshin to pay for the crime he wasn't even sure if he committed.

For a brief moment he almost wondered, if that was what justice truly was, just a glamorized form of vengeance. If that were all it truly was, then Enishi wouldn't be satisfied until Kenshin was dead and buried. Would Kaoru even be safe after that? Or did he have to-

"You're such a fool, Shinta." Kenshin snapped out of his thoughts, the ends of Kaoru's ribbonbrushing against his back as he looked at Tanbe. The boy had his back to him as he led the way towards the main stairwell that went down to the first floor.

"Am I now," replied Kenshin coolly.

"Of course you are," snapped Tanbe without looking at him. "You're thinking of sacrificing yourself to sate Enishi's wrath. Don't you have a promise to keep? And I highly doubt sacrificing yourself in any capacity is part of the deal!"

"That doesn't change anything. I will protect Miss Kaoru and if that means breaking my word-

"Stop being an idiot Shinta, you're much smarter than this!" yelled Tanbe, wheeling around to face Kenshin. "It's that self-sacrificing belief that got us- got you into all this mess to begin with! Your word means everything to you, don't destroy that! Even as Battosai you walked to your death because you gave your word to that bastard Katsura that you would kill Shishio!"

Kenshin went very still, trying to digest what Tanbe had said. He always thought that it was his own choice. "Katsura- He ordered me to-" he couldn't finish the sentence.

"How could you forget?" Anger was visible in every feature of Tanbe's face. "Katsura only cared about his own life!" His hands rolled into fists, knuckles going white. "He sent you as a decoy against Shishio while he disappeared without a trace. You weren't there to see his true colours. He _never_ believed for a second that you could win that fight. So you know what he did?" Kenshin was shocked, he'd never seen Tanbe so angry. "Katsura disappeared, not telling a soul where he'd gone, saving his own skin, the coward. He could have had us retreat, he could have saved the members that were still loyal to him. He could have saved our group, but he didn't! He betrayed us and left us to die!" Kenshin wasn't sure how to react, he never knew that happened. The boy snorted, turning away, trying to calm himself down. "The remainder of our faction were killed or disserted to Shishio after that. Just like our wonderful leader, only out to save their own pathetic skins." He shook his head. "You fell in battle, and Katsura disappeared, so I took over as leader, trying to make a stand. No one stood with me though, they didn't dare oppose Shishio, the man who slew the demon… no matter what I said…" He let his gaze wander around the hall. "We fell in less than four days, and now…" he laughed coldly, "you and I are all that's left of the original Juppongatanna." He paused for a moment, regarding Kenshin. "Katsura used you as nothing more than a distraction, so that he could escape. He didn't believe you could actually beat Shishio. In the end it cost him everything, including his life."

"How?" asked Kenshin quietly.

"He was killed a week after your fight by comrades that had defected to Shishio," answered Tanbe not at all remorseful.

"Did you sell him out as well?"

Tanbe grinned wickedly. "I would have gladly sold him out. But sadly, I didn't even know where he'd slunk off to." He sighed, shaking his head. "He betrayed the ideals of the Juppongatanna using you as bait and that isn't something I will ever forgive."

Kenshin was silent as he digested the new information before he gave a weak laugh. "But don't you realize, you're doing the exact same thing Katsura did," he shook his head. "You're sending me against Enishi, knowing full well that I could end up dying here. You've maneuvered yourself quite nicely Kiri, you have everything to gain and nothing to loose. If I get rid of Enishi, that's a thorn gone from your side, or if I lose, Enishi will reward you for handing me over, giving you the prize of restoring the Juppongatanna, with you as its leader. Of course, that is if you believe that Enishi will carry through with helping you do that."

Tanbe gave a fake smile, hiding his true feelings. "Now there's that intellect that I expect from you Shinta. Where ever did you hide it?"

"I hope you can live with yourself knowing what you're about to do, Tanbe," replied Kenshin quietly, not at all taken in by the other's comment. "Because I know I couldn't willingly betray an old friend, no matter who they were."

The smile slipped from Tanbe's face, his expression hardened. "What do you know? You can be just as manipulative as I am. After all, you send that girl to take the fall for stealing from the Akebeko instead of yourself. Who are you to talk to me about betrayal?"

"You drew first blood, Kiri," answered Kenshin calmly. "By your own logic you've betrayed me but I have done nothing against you."

"Believe what you want Shinta," he snapped, as he continued walking down the hall, Kenshin trailing after him. "Weren't you trying to convince yourself to murder Enishi just a few minutes ago? That girl upstairs wouldn't want you to kill anyone, especially in her namesake. Don't you dare make her a reason, she's not responsible for your actions nor is she a reason for you to kill someone."

"I don't have a choice Kiri."

"You always think that. You always think there is only one solution, only one way out of a problem. You never bother to try for another way and look, here we are. One path, one solution, and this is where its gotten you." Tanbe shook his head. "You can't change back to being Battosai, Shinta, so don't even try. He never thought about anything other than orders and if you do that here and now, Kaoru's as good as dead."

"Since you seem to know everything, what am I suppose to do!"

"Keep him talking, and don't break your promise."

Kenshin gaze fell. "He'll ask me for my answer." He hesitantly looked up again at Tanbe. He seemed to settle on something because a determined look came into his mixed coloured eyes. "You know what happened that day, Tanbe."

The boy was shocked for a moment, regarding his friend. Then he snorted, pulling his mask back on, returning to his act. "You're desperate enough to take my answer as your own? Come now my dear friend Shinta, shouldn't you be more on your guard? I am, after all, the evil vile betrayer who has sold you out to Enishi for his own devious purposes. You're just asking for me to feed you a lie," he made a tsking noise. "You're asking me if you're allowed to kill or be killed." A devilish grin appeared on his face. "I find that I must applaud you, for that move is of an ilk that I myself would employ." He sighed, giving his head a sad shake. "Alas poor Shinta, you have already dug yourself an early grave and resigned yourself to just give up and die."

"I haven't decided anything."

"Then find your own answer to what happened and don't rely on someone else's," retorted Tanbe sharply, before the same covering smile appeared on his face again. "After all, I'm the enemy, am I not?" He laughed to himself. "His Excellency, the mighty and powerful Enishi is waiting for you in the dining room. Come."

Kenshin's expression hardened as he gave Tanbe a single nod. He continued down the hallway, passing by the other, not sparing him another look. He knew his way around and now he knew where Enishi was, that just left Tanbe with the task of making sure he didn't escape, not that Kenshin had any intention to do so now. He arrived at the door to the dining room, his heart racing as he reached out for the doorknob. A hand stopped him before he could open it. He looked up at Tanbe who regarded him as an enemy.

He released Kenshin, speaking coldly, "Hand over the cellphone, Enishi made it clear that you're not to have any contact with the outside world." That took Kenshin by surprise. He wasn't sure though if was because of the way Tanbe was acting or because Tanbe had spotted Tae's phone, something he'd completely forgotten about himself. He hesitantly reached into his back pocket, pulling out the cellphone, which he than reluctantly handed over.

Tanbe held the cellphone tightly in his hand, looking up to find Kenshin studying him closely. The anger was gone from the teen's gaze as he searched Tanbe's eyes for something. Kiri broke eye contact, staring intently at the floor.

"Thanks… Tanbe," the word startled the boy, but by the time he looked up again, Kenshin had already gone through the door into the dining room.

Tanbe stood there for a long moment, staring at the closed door. "Don't get yourself killed… Shinta," he whispered to the air.

He let out a sigh, moving slowly back down the hall. His gaze fell onto the cellphone in his hand. He fell still, studying it for a long moment before he flicked the cellphone open, praying that he'd been right by not to say anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Misao glanced anxiously at the sky, hoping that Tsubame would arrive before the heavens opened. The temperature had dropped significantly, making the day not only more miserable but also frigid. The rain had ceased a little while ago but she could tell it was threatening to return with a vengeance.

She shivered, glancing towards the park entrance but still saw no one there. Tsubame had sent her a message just a little while ago telling her they needed to meet up in the park. Misao sighed, tapping her foot impatiently, she wondered what was taking the other so long to get here. She was relieved when a few minutes later the young girl showed up, running quickly towards her.

"You have to help her!" gasped Tsubame, coming to a stop beside Misao, panting for air.

"Who?" asked Misao.

"Please, you've got to help! You've got to!" exclaimed Tsubame, her expression pleading. "They've got her! They've got her and you have to save her, please!"

"Whoa, slow down Tsubame, who's they? And who do they have?"

"Kaoru! Jinchu grabbed Kaoru!"

Misao's face paled. "What! When did this happen?"

"She was in the Black Maze with her friend and he said they were attacked. When he woke up she was gone! Please you have to help her, she was only looking for her boyfriend! Please you have to help her!"

"Calm down, I'll help but you need to calm down, alright?" Tsubame took a deep breath. "Good. Now, are you sure it was a Jinchu member who grabbed her?"

Tsubame bobbed her head madly up and down. "The fighter, her friend described, sounded just like Inui, metal gantlets and all. When I was working f-for Kurogasa I met a lot of the members in Jinchu and from what Kaoru's friend said I'm positive it was Inui."

Misao swore. "Now they've got both of them."

Tsubame gave her a confused look. "Both?"

"Yeah, they've got- what did you call him… Kenji to," answered Misao, she saw no point in hiding that fact anymore.

"They've got Kenji!" the little girl practically shrieked.

Misao sighed, maybe telling her hadn't been such a good idea. "Do you have any idea where they would have been taken?" Tsubame bit her lip, clearly thinking hard. "They'd be considered important prisoners, most likely kept an eye on by Tanbe Shinka."

"Tan…be?" Tsubame's face paled, her eyes going even wider.

"What? What is it?"

"Kaoru and Kenji are in big trouble. He-" she hesitated, lowering her voice to a bare whisper, "K-Kurogasa doesn't dare disobey him. Kiri is big, _big _trouble."

Misao gaped. She knew that name. Kiri. She remembered hearing that he'd hooked up with Kenshin before Kenshin had even hooked up with the Juppongatanna. When the Juppongatanna's leader Katsura formally requested that Battosai to join them, Kenshin refused until the offer was extended to Kiri as well.

After that, Kiri and Battosai had continued to work together on any mission given to them, and were later joined by Battosai's student, Shishio, who, after learning everything they had to offer, defected to a faction intent on taking control of the Juppongatanna. The rest was history: Katsura disappeared, Shishio faced Battosai and won, and the old Juppongatanna fell. The last time anyone sawKiri was when he was trying to rally those still loyal to Katsura to fight, but the attempt failed, and he disappeared. That was until now, of course. She couldn't believe she hadn't realized before this who he was, and now he'd managed to capture Kaoru and Kenshin to boot. This really wasn't good.

"Do you know where he would have taken them?" asked Misao again.

"If it's Kiri then he would have taken them to Yukishiro but, I don't know where that is. I never h-heard them say where that was, I'm sorry." She bowed her head, staring at her feet.

"Yukishiro," repeated Misao. She was positive she knew that name. " Yukishiro, Yuki-" she froze. She remembered it now. She'd come across it when she was snooping around about Kenshin or more accurately Battosai. "I've got a go," she told Tsubame quickly. "Thanks a lot you've been a big help." She turned, racing towards the entrance of the park, calling over her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing happens to them!" She waved her hand over her head, before she concentrated on her running.

This was really bad, Yukishiro was the last name of Kenshin's previous guardian or more precisely, Yukishiro was Tomoe and Enishi's last name. She had to get to Aoshi and tell him what was going on, she didn't dare leave Kenshin and Kaoru alone with the vengeful brother of Kenshin's dead girlfriend.

-----------------------------

Whaaa!! (Runs around like a headless chicken) I can't believe how long it took me to write all this and I kept changing it to! Ugh, Kenshin and Tanbe are so evil! They kept changing what they were going to say on me while I was writing it. Like the whole part where Kenshin ties Kaoru's ribbon around his head didn't come in until after I was correcting the chapter for errors to post it! (Takes a deep breath to calm down) The only good news about the delay is that after four cans of paint I'm finally done painting every square inch of the deck, (yay!) so hopefully I can start working on the next chapter sooner.

Big thanks to my reviewers!

**MoonFlower '93: **I feel sorry for Tanbe too, even though I really think he deserved it, Jin-e deserves one or more to. (Tapes pillows to the wall just in case) Soujiro is creepy (shudder) Now that I think of it, Tanbe is kind of like him… I wonder how that happened… I swear torturing my favorite characters little souls makes a good story, as weird as that probably sounds. (Hugs her own Ken-chan and Kaoru pushie) Yay, I managed to add some humor at Sano expense! I just couldn't resist putting that line in. (starts dancing around) I finally finished painting the evil deck! Yes! So much paint TT.TT I'll never get it all off. (smiles) I'm glad Tanbe fits right in, last thing I want him to be is a Mary Sue. (shivers) I think Kaoru should also give Enishi a swift kick, heh, wonder if she'd add Kenshin to the list. Don't worry, I don't think that, I don't even know most of the names for the plot lines, the Jinchu arch is the final arch in the manga series, there's some hints to the start of it in the anime but they didn't actually cover it in the series. Well, an original ending it shall be! I'm probably going to end up writing a fight sequence soon myself, probably in the next chapter or so, that's going to be fun. It's always fun doing research on a character's fighting style, mostly it means getting to see them in action and rewatching the anime. Go right ahead, like I said, I don't mind you looking at the fight scenes I've written. And I trust you, not to just cut and paste it. I think I've had my fill of dark and angsty stories for writing this one, even though I think I've got another one bouncing around in my skull. I'll probably save that one for later though, next up on my list is a Harry Potter fanfic whohoo! Yeah, good thing to do, I haven't watched RK since I was writing _Tomorrow's Day _and that's starting to be quite a while ago. Fruit Basket! I've only watched the anime series so far, haven't read the manga, which I don't think the entire anime even covers. Tohru winds up with someone! They didn't have that in the series! (starts grumbling) That's no fun that your friend spoiled FMA ending, takes the entire shock out of it! It's so annoying when people do that, had the first 3 Harry Potter books spoiled that way. Well I've added more layer to my wonderful magnificent tinfoil hat, hopefully that'll do it. Very creepy having Lust as Tohru, I think Yuki voice actor was someone like Kimblee from FMA, I won't say anything about Kimblee incase you don't know who that is yet. I haven't seen the movie either but it looks completely awesome, there's probably trailers on youtube for it. I think I've seen the chibi FMA too, it's really adorable. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the newest chapter and thanks for the review!

**Michika-chan: **It was fun having Kaoru stand up to Tanbe, she really doesn't do enough of that in the anime series. I tend to do the same thing, I'll start reading something to fast and then I end up getting completely confused about what's going on. Thank you for saying that, Tanbe's the first main original character I've ever put in a story. I find him quite fun to write. I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter.

Till next time!


	20. Jinchu

Kenshin stood just inside the entrance of the large dining room, regarding the back of the chair that sat only a few meters away from him. It stood at the head of a long wooden dinner table, the only chair that wasn't empty of any occupants.

He could just make out a plate and silver wear of what had to be left from dinner. His stomach growled, reminding him only of how empty it was. When was the last time he'd eaten? He pushed the question from his mind, steadily watching the person seated with his back to him.

He felt so utterly calm, even though he was facing the one man he'd been trying to hide from all this time. He gazed at a hand that held a wineglass aloft, slowly swirling the crimson liquor in circles, allowing the low light in the room to refract off it.

"Enishi," he greeted quietly after a long moment.

The wineglass paused in its clockwise spiral for a brief second. "Battosai," came the snarled reply from behind the chair."Did you enjoy your time in the Black Maze?" Kenshin's hands tightened at his side, his only visible reaction to the question. Enishi chuckled. "You never thought for a moment that sweet girl would find you there, did you, good thing I started that rumour of Battosai showing up in the Black Maze. You really should be thanking me for that, she would never have found you if it wasn't for me. The young couple finally reunited after everything, touching isn't it?"

"Leave her out of this, Enishi," warned Kenshin, his tone strangely level. "I agreed to go to the Black Maze, I kept my end of the bargain. Now you keep yours."

"And I have, as you saw, I haven't touched a hair on her pretty little head. She came of her own free will, she chose to find you and my followers just so happened to be there to pick her up," replied Enishi wickedly.

"This has nothing to do with Miss Kaoru," stated Kenshin.

"Nothing to do with her!" anger laced Enishi's words. "You're the one who brought her into this Battosai! You have caused nothing but sorrow and it's high time that you were the one paying for it."

"I have paid, just as much as those around-" Kenshin didn't flinch as the wineglass crashed into the wall beside him, shattering on impact and sending wine and glass fragments flying everywhere. He stood silently, meeting the burning gaze of his previous guardian, not bothering to wipe away the droplets of red wine that were splattered across his face.

"You haven't paid an ounce for what you've done!" yelled Enishi, face livid. "You killed my sister, after everything- after we took you in out of the goodness of our hearts! You _murdered _her in cold blood and you got away with it. You haven't paid anything for her death and I will not let that stand!"

Blood red wine rolled down Kenshin's cheek, making it look as though his cross shaped scar were bleeding. "You've already caught me, Enishi," his voice was subdued, knowing exactly what he was sentencing himself to. "I'm not going anywhere. So I ask you please, let Miss Kaoru go, it's against this one and only this one that you wish justice to be served."

An insane light entered Enishi's eyes, only growing brighter with Kenshin's words. "Only against you? You destroyed my life and took my sister from me."

"If this one is guilty," answered Kenshin truthfully, voice filled with pain. "If this one is, I am truly sorry Enishi, I never meant to." He held Enishi's gaze, hoping the man would understand. "I loved-" A plate narrowly missed his head, shattering against the door, the clay fragments raining down upon him.

"Don't you ever say that!" Enishi practically screamed, eyes bright with insanity. "You have no right to speak about my sister!"

"Perhaps this one does not," Kenshin admitted. "After all, I don't know the answer to your question Enishi."

"Then suffer my Jinchu and die," growled Enishi, hatred lacing his every word.

"Tomoe wouldn't want you doing this."

"You have no idea of that Battosai! None of us could know what she would have wanted!"

"Would you do the same thing to Miss Kaoru then? Would you take her away from her brother like Tomoe was taken from you?" Surprise flickered over the man's face as he visibly hesitated, clearly weighing the question in his mind. "I'm begging you Enishi, let Miss Kaoru go. Don't break her family apart." He bowed deeply, not at all caring about his dignity. Kaoru's ribbon fell forward, the ends dangling in his vision. He didn't care what happened to himself, he just wanted Enishi to listen. He had to get Miss Kaoru out of here. He couldn't live with himself if something happened to her.

"Let her go?" Enishi repeated the words to himself. "You expect me to show her _mercy_ when you showed Tomoe none?"

Kenshin felt his insides freeze. His head snapped up, all his carefully thought out arguments flying from his mind as desperation took hold of him. "Miss Kaoru has nothing to do with this! Please! You have to let her go!" His eyes started to burn with tears, he felt so helpless.

"Ah," remarked Enishi quietly, rising from his chair, taking a step towards the teen. "You truly are in love with her, aren't you." Kenshin's heart began to pound, those words were dangerous coming from Enishi's mouth. The man gave a twisted grin. "And that right there is the reason she has everything to do with this. Its about time Battosai, that you found out what it's like to have someone you hold dear die."

"NO!" he roared. In a flash he'd grabbed a jagged piece of the broken dish, hurling himself at Enishi. He hit the man like a bullet, sending them both over with Kenshin on top of him, the amber in his eyes practically glowing. The teen steadily held the sharp point of clay against Enishi's throat. "You even touch her, I swear to god I'll kill you," he growled, teeth bared.

Enishi only grinned viciously at him. "Then you better hurry Battosai," he sneered. "I've already ordered them to kill her."

"You!" yelled Kenshin, raising the jagged piece aiming for the man's throat. He swung downward, eyes blazing.

_"Promise…"_

He froze, the makeshift weapon barely an inch from the man's neck.

"What's the matter Battosai, aren't you going to kill me just like you did my sister?" Kenshin's grip tightened on the clay piece but his hand was shaking. "What's the matter murderer?" Kenshin felt sick. Miss Kaoru… there wasn't time for this.

Roughly he shoved Enishi into the floor before taking off through the doors into the hallway. Enishi chuckled to himself as he sat up. There was no way that brat would find her in time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Megumi was on the warpath. She'd just received a call from the hospital telling her that Sano had been wheeled in. She ground her teeth together, eyes blazing as she stormed down the white sterile hallway, daring anyone to try and cross her path. She had a major bone to pick with him.

She shoved the door to his room open, yelling as she entered, "You idiotic rooster head! What did you do to get yourself hurt this time! Can't you go a month without getting yourself carted into a hospital! What have you got to say for yourself this time?"

Sano winced at her voice, wishing desperately that he could just sink into the floor. "H-hi Megumi," he greeted sheepishly in the faint hope that she would calm down. "Imagine seeing y-you here…" He trailed off, laughing nervously. He really wished Kaoru was here to save him right now. He winced at his thought, hoping Megumi didn't notice.

She tapped her foot impatiently, eyes flashing. "What's your excuse this time?" He swallowed hard, eyes glancing around nervously, trying to find an escape. "Well?"

"Uh… well you see… I err…… don't I get any sympathy?" he asked quietly, afraid he'd set her off again. "I'm injured here."

"Hardly, you probably started the fight, serves you right you ended up in here," she scoffed at him, crossing her arms. "You're just as barbaric as ever."

"Hey! I didn't start it fox ears! I'm the victim here. You're the one who told me to make sure that Jou-chan-" He clamped his mouth shut, quickly looking away.

Dread bubble up in Megumi's chest. "What happened?" Her arms fell to her side as she stepped closer to Sano's bed, worry only rising when he didn't look at her. "Sano tell me what happened! Is Kaoru alright?" Sano didn't give her any answer. Megumi glanced around the empty room.

She'd just assumed that Kaoru was furious at her and had gone home to avoid running into the fox like girl. But now that she thought about it, Kaoru wouldn't leave Sano alone in the hospital even knowing that a friend she had a problem with was coming.

"Where's Kaoru?" her voice was quiet, dread lacing her words. She didn't miss seeing Sano tense up. "Sano?" There was a long pause as Sano visibly struggled to find something to say.

"This guy knocked me cold," he replied after a long moment, "and… grabbed her." Megumi slumped heavily into a visitor's chair, shocked at what he'd just said. "I'm sorry."

**"**This isn't your fault," retorted Megumi.

"I shouldn't have let her go in there…" answered Sano, pulling at the bed sheet.

"You were trying to help… just like I was… She went to the Black Maze because… I let Kenshin leave when I found him at the Akebeko." She took a deep breath, looking up at Sano. "Do you think I'm at fault for what's happened?"

"What!" exclaimed Sano, his head snapping up. "Of course not!"

"Than you can't blame yourself either," finished Megumi. Sano opened his mouth to protest. "Don't you dare start rooster head, moping around isn't going to do us or Kaoru any good."

"What good can we do though?" asked Sano miserably. "If you remember, I'm bed ridden here."

Megumi rose to her feet. "I'll get Hiko."

"No need," replied Sano. "I've asked one of the nurses to call him along with you-" At that moment the door swung open, revealing the man that they'd been speaking about.

Hiko looked ready to murder someone, he held his cellphone tightly in his right hand, the piece of technology looking about ready to break under the pressure of his grip. He regarded the two teens with a dead serious look, "I just got a call from a group called Jinchu."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenshin tore down the hall, making his way towards the staircase, ignoring the throbbing pain in his bandaged left arm. Tanbe had in his own way told Kenshin where Miss Kaoru was. _"That girl upstairs wouldn't want you to kill anyone…"_Miss Kaoru was on the upper floor the house somewhere.

He had to find her and protect her. His shoulder was burning with pain but he refused to slow down. His right hand tightened on the jagged piece of clay, he had to hurry. He pushed his body, forcing it to go faster. He had to get to her before anything happened.

He pulled his left arm out of the sling, before removing it from his neck and discarding it. He grimaced as his arm protested the action but as it was, he was going to need both his hands, regardless of how much pain it put him through.

He reached the main entrance, not bothering to run the length to where the stairs started. He placed his makeshift weapon between his teeth, leaping up and grabbing hold of the banister with his hands. He scrambled up the side, swinging himself over the railing.

He never registered the metal fist until it crashed into his face. The next thing he knew he was tumbling down the staircase, landing at the bottom in a jumbled heap.

A battle cry came sailing down towards him, his only warning that his opponent was attacking again. He reacted instantly, rolling away before his attacker could land on him.

Kenshin was on his feet in seconds, facing his opponent, right hand held before him. He swore mentally, realizing just then that he'd lost the piece of clay somewhere along the way. He gritted his teeth, his left shoulder alive with pain from rolling on it.

"Who are you?" he demanded, watching the boy who regarded him cockily. "And where is Miss Kaoru?"

"Inui Banjin of Jinchu," the boy introduced, flexing the metal gantlets that incased his hands. "As to where the girl is," a vicious grin appeared on his face, "fat chance I'm going to tell you Battosai." He laughed, striking his metal gloves together with a loud bang. "You haven't got very long to find her you know."

Kenshin growled, face darkening with anger. Before Inui could blink Kenshin lunged at him. The boy swung out with a gantlet only to find he'd hit nothing but air.

Kenshin easily twisted around the blow, coming in low under the boy's guard. With his good shoulder he slammed full force into Inui, driving the boy into the stair's railing.

Kenshin stumbled, clutching at his left arm, trying desperately to maintain his balance. He gasped as a hand curled around his ankle, yanking his leg out from under him. He went down backwards, banging his head hard on the wooden floorboards. He held back a cry as his head exploded in pain, making his mind reel. He didn't even notice Inui until the boy's foot connected with his ribs. He couldn't hold back the yell that escaped his throat.

Inui gave a sadistic smile, enjoying the sight of the crumpled teen at his feet. He watched as the teen rolled onto his stomach, struggling to rise, all the while babying his left arm.

"Are you really the great Battosai I've heard so muchabout? " he glowered, stomping his foot down on Kenshin's back, forcing him back to the polished floor. "You're nothing like what I'd imagined. Everyone speaks so highly of you, but look at you." He pressed more of his weight into the teen's back, watching with twisted fascination as Kenshin's face scrunched up with pain. "You're nothing but a joke, I can't believe you've managed to live this long. Don't worry though I'll be sure to send your girlfriend to the afterlife to keep you company."

Kenshin's mind snapped at the statement. His hand shot out, snatching up the clay fragment off the floor before he drove it into Inui's leg with all his might. The boy yelped, stumbling away from Kenshin. The teen sprang to his feet, snarling at Inui, the boy was going to pay for saying that. With a yell of utter fury, he launched himself at the boy like a feral animal.

Inui gasped, abandoning the clay fragment stuck in his leg as Kenshin came at him. The teen was wild, paying no heed to any hit Inui landed on him. Kenshin's entire being was focused on the boy before him, wishing nothing more then to inflict damage.

The boy swung out desperately, trying to hit the teen. Kenshin fluidly dodged the punch, kicking out his foot at the piece of clay, forcing it to sink deeper into Inui's leg.

The Jinchu member winced, giving Kenshin the split second he needed to tackle the boy to the ground. They both went over, Kenshin landing on top of Inui. Before the boy could react there were hands around his throat, choking him. He struggled, trying to hit the teen away but his blows didn't even seem to faze the dark haired boy. Kenshin's grip tightened, the look of utter fury still on his face.

"I give," coughed Inui, voice barely audible. "I give!" But there was no comprehension in Kenshin's eyes, nor did he lessen his strangling grip on the boy's neck.

_"Pro…mise…"_

Kenshin recoiled as though he'd been burned, backpedaling away from Inui. He hardly registered when his left arm gave out, sending him crashing to the floor. His heart pounded wildly in his ears. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe he'd been just about to-

He felt bile rise into his throat. He sucked air in greedily, struggling not to be sick. He slammed his eyes shut, right hand clamped over his mouth, his stomach giving a dangerous heave. He needed to calm down. He still had to find Miss Kaoru.

He needed to concentrate. He couldn't think about what he'd just done, not now. Miss Kaoru was in danger. He had to get her out of there. He took a deep breath, forcing his thoughts and nausea away. He opened his eyes, numbly rising to his feet, regarding Inui who was lying on his side, greedily gasping for air.

"Where is she," demanded Kenshin icily, refusing to let his voice shake.

Inui whipped around. "I'll tell you! I'll tell you! Just don't kill me please! I was just following orders-"

"Tell me where she is now or I _will_ finish what I started," hissed Kenshin. He felt sick saying that but he had to. If he showed any weakness, any hesitation then Inui would pick up on it instantly.

"Library!" spluttered Inui. "You can find her in the library!"

Without another word, Kenshin took off up the stairs. Inui skittered away from him, watching him go. Inui didn't move until he was certain that Kenshin had left. He sighed, relaxing once the teen was out of sight. He slowly stood up, brushing his clothes off, examining the clay fragment that was still imbedded in his leg before laughing.

"Idiot." He gazed up the stairs, smirking to himself.

-----------------------------

Hey guys miss me? Sorry about the delay, I've been busy what with the end of summer and me moving into my Collage dorm soon, first time away from home… scary. I don't know how quickly I'll be able to update this once school gets rolling but I've been writing out the end of the story, hence why this chapter is so late. I just don't know right now how much free time I'm going to have to correct this, a lot of my free time is going to end up flying out the window on me but never fear for I have every intention to complete this story! I've more or less written the ending, still have a few scenes left to go, but this means there's only something like 30 pages left in the story, oh my! Hard to believe how far I've gotten with this. Still some to go before the ending though.

**Big thanks to my reviewers:**

**Michika-chan: **Sorry about the wait, hopefully this chapter is just as good as the last one. Thanks, that conversation between Tanbe and Kenshin was a really interesting conversation to write, I'm glad you like it. I'm not even sure where Tanbe's loyalty is, as weird as that may sound, he one of those characters that write himself so he keeps surprising me by doing something completely opposite to what I thought he was going to do. I've been rewatching the anime series recently and I'm quite shocked how much of a crybaby she is… I thought she had a lot more backbone than that… oh well, my version of Kaoru will just have to compensate for that. Hah, I know the feeling of reading fanfiction at 12, sometimes I'm still awake at 2 and I usually have to get up at 8 as well oops… And yes, I've had a very enjoyable summer, sadly its almost over now… hope you enjoyed the newest chapter.

**MoonFlower'93: **Greetings once again! That was a really weird conversation to write last chapter between Kenshin and Tanbe, their moods kept changing through the entire thing, it turned out really well though I think. The way I see it, Tanbe and Kenshin were a very close friends back at Mizuki high, sadly its fallen apart on them since then. I don't really get to explore their time at Mizuki high too much in this story though. Kenshin finding out that Katsura ordered him to kill Shishio was definitely a blow to his psyche, especially the fact he wasn't expecting to win the match. I swear the story has a mind of its own, and refuses to have even the slightest bit humour, (sigh). Well hopefully Misao will be able to get to Kenshin and Kaoru in time. I think the confrontation with Enishi is about 8 pages away unless I end up adding a few more scenes in. Oh so exciting finally getting to the climax yay! (starts dancing around) Well, (grins) you'll have wait to see what Tanbe decides, I've already written it out so I don't want to give anything away, that I do not. (seals slips shut on the matter) Ah yes, the 'wonderful' deck, I've still got pain stuck on my feet from it (shudder) I wonder what the paints made out of… As for the colour it's a sort of light chocolate brown with a tint of red to it. Air condition on the deck would have been nice, it was so hot, I think I got roasted a bit. I enjoy the summer myself (mostly because my birthday is in July) but it does tend to get too hot. I don't really like cold weather though, burr, snows pretty but walking all the way to the end of the street to catch the school bus during the school year kind of ruins it. (shudder) fear the evil that is the mary sue (shudders more) lol, I should have Kaoru wear a steal toed shoe when she kicks Enishi. Mwaahaaa revenge! You can do a lot of fun things in a fight scene with alchemy, Ed would be easy with, like you said, just clapping his hands, Al and other characters would be harder though. There's a lot of things you can do in a battle sequence with alchemy, I look forward to seeing what you do with it. Would the third sword be a kodachi? That's the type of sword Aoshi uses, and only Japanese sword name I know other than katana. They sound so cool, the one I saw in England was really old but wasn't all that decorative. I've posted the first chapter of my Harry Potter fanfic if you're still interested in reading it. Don't feel obligated to read it if you don't like the idea. (sigh) I think the Fruit Basket anime is under a Romance genre, they just decided not to pair her off I guess. My guess would be that she ends up hooking up with Kyo in cannon, but that's the joy with fanfics is you can pretty much pair up the characters however you want. Of course some take that a little to far in my opinion… (shudder) Kimblee is so evil. (shakes fist at him) I've got mixed feelings about the FMA movie it was nice seeing the characters again but the ending could have been a lot better, I wasn't really satisfied with it. Make sure you watch the series all the way to the end before watching the movie otherwise you'll be in for a bunch of spoilers. Ed kicks butt in that movie! (squeals like a fangirl) sorry about that. Congrats on breaking the record for longest review, I've lost track on which is my longest response. Anyway, thanks for the review and see you next chapter!

Well that's it for now, till next time!


	21. End Game

Misao sat crouched on the ground, surrounded by a large group of bushes, one of which she was currently peering through. She studied the expensive looking manor that stood on the other side. After a moment she slowly pulled back, glancing over at her leader.

"How do we get in there?" she whispered. "Or even find Kaoru in that place. Its huge!" She waved her arms, trying to give Aoshi an impression how big it was, despite the fact he could clearly see it. "Trying to find her and Himura in that place is going to be a problem. I knew we should have called for back up," she moaned, resting her head against the black fence.

"We don't have time for that." Aoshi glanced towards her for a brief moment. "The security system is weak here, we won't have a problem getting in as long as no one physically spots us from the windows. Stay close and keep quiet." He emphasized the last word, hoping the point would sink into her mind.

"Got it Boss," she grinned, starting to scramble up the fence without waiting for him. Aoshi sighed, following after her, things were going to go horribly wrong, he just knew it. They leapt down the other side, dashing quickly towards the manor.

They reached the house, pressing up against one of its walls. Aoshi slowly peered in through a window, scanning the empty room before he declared it clear. Misao nodded, hopping up to the window and with practiced ease had it open within seconds.

She disappeared inside, making Aoshi sigh. She wasn't cautious enough and that was just asking for trouble. He grabbed the ledge, pulling himself up.

He just gotten his upper body inside when a voice, that didn't belong to Misao, spoke, "It's about time you Oniwaban people showed up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaoru. He had to get to Miss Kaoru. Kenshin forced himself to keep moving, even though it felt like his body was on fire, his stomach rolling with each step he took. He had to keep going. All that matter was getting to Miss Kaoru and protecting her. His head was pounding terribly, left arm almost useless.

He tried not to think about what he'd almost done. He could still feel the boy's neck in his hands. His stomach heaved, making him fall to his knees. For a long moment he thought he was going to be sick. He wasn't even sure if there was anything in his stomach that he could throw up. Thankfully though it passed after a while, leaving him shaky, as he sat there, gulping air in greedily. He wasn't going to be any help to Miss Kaoru like this. Her ribbon fell over his shoulder, the end dangling in his vision.

His hands curled into fists, as he forced himself up again, ignoring the flare of pain in his left arm as he did so. He swayed slightly before he slowly began to move forward again. He had to find Miss Kaoru. He winced as his ribs protested again, Inui had really done a number on him.

Before he realized it, he'd reached the end of the hall. He stopped before the double set of doors that led to the library, heart pounding wildly in his chest. This was it.

He pulled the door open, slipping silently inside. The library was eerily quiet, setting him farther on edge. He slowly crept along, watching his surroundings as he proceeded. He was currently on the balcony of the library, Kaoru had to be up here somewhere. He dashed quickly between the shelves, using the bookcases as cover.

He wouldn't be surprised if more of Enishi's goons were in here, meaning he had to be extra careful not to linger anywhere. He needed to be on guard incase they were up here and be careful not to get too close to the railing, otherwise an enemy could spot him from the bottom floor.

He kept his eyes peeled as he moved farther into the bookshelves, steadily moving towards the back where a staircase led to the first floor. Where was Miss Kaoru? She had to be up here.

All too soon he'd reached the back of the library where a staircase led down to the main floor, he stopped several meters away, staying close to the book shelves. The entire area before him was completely exposed. Miss Kaoru wasn't here.

Kenshin gritted his teeth, anger bubbling up in his chest. This didn't make any sense, Kaoru should be here. Unless… unless Inui tricked-

He winced as something pierced his skin, sinking into his calf. He whipped around, facing where the attack had come from, heart pounding. He hadn't even noticed anyone there. He studied the dimly lit bookshelves but he couldn't see anyone.

"Who's there," he demanded. There was no point staying quiet anymore, they knew he was here, they'd even managed to catch him by surprise. He mentally cursed, where were they?

His eyes caught sight of something glittering from between the bookcases just to his right. He gasped, instincts kicking in. He snatched a book off a nearby shelf, blocking the projectile before flinging the text at the figure. He shot away from his place, screeching to a halt just short of the staircase down to the lower library. He wheeled around, facing the shelves that stood several feet away.

"Come out, coward," snarled Kenshin. There was a low chuckling laugh before a person stepped out into the small clearing. Kenshin's eyes narrowed. "Jin-e."

The man laughed at him, the right side of his face starting to bruise from where Kenshin had hit him with the book. The Jinchu member grinned viciously at him, eyeing the blood seeping down the teen's leg.

"Hard to believe that you, of all people, didn't even notice I was there. Doesn't matter, it'll make killing you all the more easy."

"Where's Miss Kaoru," demanded Kenshin.

"I don't have to tell you anything. What's the point? You're not going to be walking out of this room alive." Jin-e leveled him with his bloodthirsty gaze. A cold feeling crept over Kenshin, his heart pounding in his throat. "You're going to need that to defend yourself, Battosai." The man grinned viciously as he pointed to the teen's leg. Without looking Kenshin gripped the object imbedded in his calf, yanking it out without batting an eye. He lifted it before him, studying the small knife that was covered with his own blood. Kenshin flicked the blade, making the crimson liquid fly off it. "Well what do you know, the little coward knows how to deal with pain."

Kenshin's hand tightened around the weapon. He couldn't let himself get psyched out. He had to focus. He was already distracted enough as it was. If he wasn't careful he might end up killing someone, like he'd almost done with Inui. His control was slipping and that was scaring him more than he liked to admit.

He swallowed hard, his heart beating faster than ever. He didn't care. He didn't care, he berated himself. Kaoru's life was more important, not some silly promise he made. But the cold feeling that had taken over his chest, he knew it was fear. He gritted his teeth, he couldn't fight like this, not when he was scared about Miss Kaoru's safety and-

"What's the matter Battosai, afraid?" teased Jin-e. "If you are, then you're not even worth my time. How about I make you a deal then, how about I just let you go? As simple as that, and you can walk away with your pathetic skin." Kenshin stared at him, wondering what the catch was. "But in exchange for allowing you to keep your pathetic life, you've got to leave that girl behind, not that it would be to difficult for you to do."

Kenshin felt his temper boil. He growled, glaring at Jin-e with the utmost hatred. "I would never leave Miss Kaoru behind!"

Jin-e tsked, waggling a finger at him. "But from what I've heard, you've already done that several times. No matter what you say, she mustn't be very important if you treat her like that." Kenshin couldn't take anymore, with a yell, he charged at the man, the knife in his hand ready to strike.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's about time you Oniwaban people showed up."

Misao whirled around, throwing her knives towards where the voice had come from. She heard the thunk of her blades sinking into wood as she faced the person who'd spoken. Aoshi scrabbled into the room, joining her side, sword in hand.

They both glared at Tanbe who was casually leaning against a wall, not at all perturbed about the knife that was imbedded an inch from his skull. The boy sighed, raising his hands before him. "You didn't have to do that, I come in peace, you know, we are still allies after all, unless you've changed your minds," he regarded them with an utterly calm look.

"Tanbe what have you done with Himura," demanded Misao, a new set of knives in her hands.

"You mean Shinta?" he asked innocently. "I do believe he's around here somewhere, though his exact location escapes me at the moment. Oh, how I loath my poor memory sometimes."

"Then think hard and quickly," growled Misao. "We don't have much time."

"Now you realize that?" he commented. "My, took you long enough, even after all those blatant hints I left you behind. You really are just playing at being spies, and you're much worse at it then I thought. I'm surprised Shinta is still alive with all the incompetent friends he has."

"Where is he Kiri?" demanded Aoshi coldly.

Tanbe made a humming sound but otherwise looked quite bored. "You figured that out as well, I see. Or should I say, finally managed to stitch it together. You never did think of asking that Tsubame girl for any answers about who I was. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to manipulate you lot just due to your shire stupidity, I had to practically hit you over the heads with information to get you to do anything. I'm surprised your group is still around even, you have no power and yet somehow you've ended up as one of the second most powerful groups in the Black Maze. I'm surprised that no one has called your bluff yet."

"Enough," hissed Misao. "Where's Himura? Answer before I get impatient." She raised the knives threateningly.

Tanbe seemed thoughtful for a moment. "You do realized that if you kill me, you'll never find him in time, this place is very large and a Jinchu member would find you before you got much farther then this room. You're actually quite fortunate that you ran into me." He gave a large smile. "That aside, come this way and I'll lead you to your bony friend Shinta." He trotted over to the door. "Coming, dear friends?"

Misao looked over at Aoshi for help. "We don't have much of a choice," he answered, turning to Tanbe. "Lead on and no funny business."

"Funny business me? Would never dream of it," he replied lightly, heading out the door, back turned towards them, thus hiding the smirk that had appeared on his face.

He led them down the hall, the two Oniwaban members trailing several paces behind him. He couldn't blame them for their suspicion, but they were being overly obvious about it. He stretched his arms, tsking mentally when both of them tensed, the girl almost making him into a pincushion.

They were far too jumpy for this line of work. He continued strolling down the hall, giving them the belief he was completely oblivious to their blatant unease. He stepped into the main entrance, heading towards the base of the stairs. Sometimes he thought he would do a much better job at playing spy then they did, he almost laughed out loud at that thought.

"Kiri!" He paused, casually turning his gaze to the person sitting on the stairs, acting for all the world as though he didn't care that a Jinchu member was sitting there.

"Inui," he responded with a bored tone. He didn't bother to check on the Oniwaban members who were hiding just out of sight in the corridor behind him. If the idiots couldn't even hide themselves, then they were of absolutely no use to him and he refused to babysit anything that was a decrement to his carefully thought out plan. "What are you doing here, you're suppose to be watching the girl." He glowered at Inui who was grinning like the idiot he was.

"No need for that anymore," laughed Inui. "That idiot Battosai was just here." Tanbe's expression didn't change in the slightest. "He actually believed me when I told him that girl was in the library!"

Tanbe cursed mentally, he'd told Shinta to keep Enishi talking and now he was no doubt duking it out with Jin-e. This changed everything.

"You do realize," Tanbe began, a deadly note entering his voice. "Enishi gave me specific orders to keep Jin-e away from Battosai."

Inui shrugged, rising to his feet, completely oblivious to the deadly tone Tanbe had taken on. "Not my problem, I was only ordered to keep him away from the girl."

Tanbe wanted to throttle- his sharp eyes caught sight of the bruises forming around Inui's neck. "Battosai tried to strangle you."

"What's it to you?" retorted Inui.

"You're lucky to still be alive," answered Tanbe coolly. He strolled passed Inui, leaning up against the banister, casually glancing back at the hallway he'd come out of. "I'm done, please do take care of him."

Inui stared at him like he'd grown an extra head. "What are you talking-" He gasped as a blade narrowly missed him.

Heya!" Inui stumbled backwards as he was kicked in the stomach. He coughed loudly, trying to catch his breath.

"You little-" he wheezed, glaring at the weasel like girl before him. He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as the girl launched another attack at him. Misao grinned as she ducked under his wild swing, slamming her fist into his nose before spinning around to follow up with a roundhouse kick, only to have her blow deflected by one of his gantlets.

She easily bounced out of range when he took a swipe at her with his metal glove. She spat her tongue out, dancing out of the way of his next blow. He gave an infuriated yell, charging blindly at her only to find her give a graceful sidestep, allowing him to charge harmless passed her before delivering him a swift kick on his rear end.

His vision went red as he twisted around, ready to lunge at her again only to have Aoshi descend upon him from behind. With a quick flick of his hand, Aoshi knocked Inui out cold. Misao grinned triumphantly at her leader, giving him an exaggerated thumbs up. "And victory goes to the Oniwaban, take that Jinchu!" Aoshi ignored her, his expression darkening, Tanbe was gone without a trace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenshin dashed through the bookshelves on the second level of the library, adrenaline numbing his left arm. He grabbed a book off the shelf as he passed, dashing into another row, eyes alert incase Jin-e leapt out at him from somewhere. His right leg felt numb where the knife had gotten him, the small weapon now in his left hand. He frowned as he rounded a corner, something was wrong with his leg.

He gasped as he ran head long into Jin-e.

"Found you Battosai!" shouted the man, attacking the teen with his knife. Kenshin ducked, shoving the book into the man's weapon before diving forward with his own knife. He never got close as Jin-e landed a kick on his already bruised ribs, knocking the wind out of him.

Kenshin gasped for air, clutching his side with his left hand, as he was sent tumbling backwards several paces. He struggled to his knees, trying desperately to catch his breath. He didn't get the chance as Jin-e barreled down on him again, flinging the book off the knife as he did so. The man swiped at the teen with the blade.

Kenshin rolled to the side, out of the aisle of bookshelves. He scrambled to his feet, his own weapon held tightly in his left hand as he whirled around to face Jin-e. His lungs were starting to burn, something Kenshin knew wasn't normal. Kurogasa lunged at him, extending his reach too far.

Kenshin switched the knife to his right hand, stabbing the man's arm. Jin-e winced, giving Kenshin a chance to lunge closer. He had to end this battle quickly. But just as he was about to strike, Jin-e grabbed his wrist, stopping his attack. Before Kenshin had a chance to react, Jin-e swung him around back into the aisle, slamming him into a shelf.

Kenshin's head connected with a wooden shelf, making stars spring into his vision. He blacked out for a second, coming back a moment later only to find Jin-e holding him aloft by his throat. Kenshin choked, struggling to breathe as the hand crushed his windpipe. A voice in his mind shouting, something was very wrong with his body.

His vision had cleared slightly, though that was quickly changing as he was starved of oxygen. Jin-e was grinning viciously up at him, clearly declaring himself the victor. There was a promise of death in those eyes, one that was absolute.

Kenshin clawed at the hand, trying to force it to release him. His lungs were burning, he couldn't breathe. His ribs were on fire, the strain Jin-e was putting on them too much for him to handle. But beneath all that there was something else that was adding to the burning in his lungs. It was then he realized he couldn't feel any pain from the knife wound in his calf.

Jin-e shook him roughly, making his mind spin. "Having fun Battosai?" he teased, holding a knife up with his free hand. "I could kill you right now you know." He traced the blade lightly across the teen's throat. Kenshin didn't even shudder at the motion. "Oh, what's this? Putting on a brave face? I heard from Kiri that you made some silly promise that you would keep living."

He pressed the tip of the knife against Kenshin's chin. "Shouldn't you be afraid then?" He dragged the point across his skin, leaving a thin red line in its wake, the man drew it down his neck before sinking it into Kenshin's right shoulder. The only reaction the teen had was a slight tensing in his facial features.

"Tell me Battosai, do you fear death?"

Jin-e had it all wrong, he wasn't scared of dying, even after promising Tomoe that he would keep living. What he did fear was going that one step to far and unlike before now, he knew he was dangerously close to crossing that line, that was, if he hadn't crossed it already.

Jin-e's hand tightened around his throat. Kenshin gritted his teeth, he wasn't going to win like this, not with so many distractions in his mind. He had to protect Miss Kaoru, even if doing so led to his death. What good was keeping a promise if it cost Miss Kaoru's life?

Kenshin kicked out at the man, landing a heavy blow between Jin-e's legs. The man grunted, his knees buckling out from under him. He fell to the floor, releasing Kenshin as he did so. The teen stumbled as he landed, his right leg not supporting him properly. He didn't wait for himself to recover though. He instantly launched himself into another attack, kicking Jin-e brutally in the ribs, knocking the man over onto his back.

"Where is Miss Kaoru," growled Kenshin, readying his right foot for another blow. Jin-e merely sneered at him, refusing to answer.

Kenshin's expression darkened, ignoring the spreading numbness in his right leg, he took another swing at Jin-e.

The man caught his ankle before he hit, pulling the teen off balance. Kenshin tumbled over, his left shoulder slamming into the floor, stealing his breath away. He gritted his teeth, struggling to hold back a yell of pain. A hand grabbed his throat, forcing him onto his back.

"I grow tired of this, Battosai," hissed Kurogasa, anger visible in every line of his face. "It's time you left this world for good." Through his blurry eyes, the teen saw Jin-e raise the knife into the air. The blade glittered brightly in the old library fluorescence as it was lifted upward.

It was strange… when he'd lived in this place, the library had been a refuge for him and now…

Was he really going to die here? The knife paused as it reached Jin-e's full extent. The teen's mind screamed, yelling at him to move but Jin-e held him fast. He couldn't take his eyes off the glittering blade that was starting to fall back towards his heart. Was he scared? The blade dove towards him. He never did find out the answer to who really killed Tomoe.

"Kenshin!"

His eyes went wide, was he imagining things? That had sounded like- but that wasn't possible, she was dead. She was-

Smoke and flames made it almost impossible to breathe but neither one of them let it show. They slowly spiraled around each other, each a predator waiting for the pray to show weakness. Their swords glittered brightly in the wild fire that consumed the warehouse as they continued their slow deadly dance.

Then in a flash he'd lunged at his opponent, allowing their blades to clash. It was a blur of noise and sensations after that, until a pained cry sounded as a body fell against him, clutching him tightly with trembling hands. That was how Tomoe had died…

Tears had filled his eyes, the first he'd shed since before he could remember. She raised a shaking hand than, drawing the point of a small bloodied knife across his skin, completing the scar on his cheek. He'd hardly been able to find his voice to say the last word he ever said to her.

"Why?"

She'd smiled at that, as though the answer was so obvious. Her very life was draining out of her but she wasn't scared in the slightest. "Promise me you'll live… I wan..t you.. t…o…… K…" Her voice had trailed out, dark eyes fluttering shut, as the last of the life in her left, leaving her face as pale as the snow she loved so much.

But the question still remain… did he kill her?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaoru tensed as the door to the room she'd been locked in, suddenly sprang open. She glared defiantly at the person standing there. "What do you want?" she demanded.

"You're to come with me," came the calm answer.

"Make me," she retorted, anger burning in her eyes.

The other made an exasperated sound. "We don't have time for this."

Kaoru continued to scowl at him. "You think I care?"

"Fine then, it will be on your head if your boyfriend kills anyone."

She froze, staring at the person leaning on the doorframe. "You're not serious."

"I am."

"What did you do to him!" she yelled, taking a menacing step forward. Her eyes flashed dangerously, her loose hair swaying around her as she moved. "Answer!"

"I don't have time for this. If you want to find him, go to the end of the hall. Otherwise get out of here before Enishi decides to kill you."

"Who?"

"Tomoe's older brother, no doubt he's already going after Battosai, I wouldn't be surprised if he was already there by now." She took a sharp intake of breath. Without a moments hesitation she shoved him out of the way, rushing down the hall towards the library.

Tanbe silently watched her go, Shinta truly had some loyal friends now. He rose off the wall, slowly heading the opposite way. All the balls were in motion now. All he could do was hope they would fall the way he wanted them to.

He smiled coldly to himself, pausing to turn and look back down the empty hallway. "And that's checkmate, I win," he fell silent, turning away before he slowly began to make his way towards the exit of the house. "I win…"

-----------------------------

Whoo, this took a while to get posted. Been crazy busy what with getting settled into Collage but I have not forgotten about my wonderful FanFics. Not really sure what to say about this chapter, I did have fun writing it though, especially the part where Kenshin kicks Jin-e (hee) More kick butt action next time as Enishi arrives on the scene, uhoh…

Anyway, huge thanks to my reviewers!

MoonFlower '93: Not a problem, things have been hectic around here too. Wow, sounds like you're a lot busier than I am. Though I have all the added joy of cooking, doing my own laundry along with school work so that's been keeping me quite busy. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I put quite a bit of effort into it. Enishi definitely needs therapy, Kenshin going to really have to teach him a lesson, a sword would be very handy right about now, yay violence! Evil question indeed and one I'm keeping my mouth sealed on the answer to. (hee) I really like that line about Megumi to, popped right into my head when I was thinking of way to describe how mad she was. Yes, it's odd that Jinchu contacted Hiko but that will explained, that it will. I have to say, I did a really good job painting the deck and most of the paint is gone by this point too, huzzah! Eeh, I don't like wasps or bees either, I don't have a problem with spiders though. My roommates are completely freaked by them, so I'm the one who ends up having to throw the spider outside since they won't go near any. Snow's pretty but I really don't like the cold, lucky for me school is now a five minute walk away from my dorm, which is a big improvement, no chance school getting canceled for a snow day though (sigh)… It takes me a while to get around to things as well, like getting this chapter posted. Thanks for wishing me luck with my HP story, and don't worry, I won't take offense if you don't get to it for a while, and like I said before, there's absolutely no obligation to read it if you don't like it. Yay FMA series! The end of the series is mind bending! The villain whatever her name was could have been better, when she arrives in Ed's world she just became really lame in my opinion. I really feel sorry for Winry who's left all by herself at the end of that. TT.TT It's not fair! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for the review.

Michika-chan: Thanks, I put a lot of work into the last chapter. I've only read the first couple manga in the Jinchu arch, hence why I'm using Inui, since he's one of the first members introduced. I agree with you about Kaoru, she should have been a lot stronger in the anime. Ah yes, I've recently discovered the "joy" of alarm clocks… ugh… Don't worry, no way I'm ruining the ending for this, I'm still trying to work the kinks out of it currently. Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter, and thanks a bunch for the review.

Till next time!


	22. Closing Act

"Kenshin!" Who was that? Who was shouting his name? "Get away from him you bastard!" There was a sound of someone getting punched, before the swish of a knife sliding across the floor. Suddenly the vice grip around his throat was gone, allowing him to gasp for air.

He filled his starved lungs, trying to get his disoriented mind to work. He had managed somehow to get to his knees before a hand roughly grabbed hold of his right arm, yanking him up. He stumbled but the person didn't give him a chance to recover.

His mind swam, trying to catch up with him as he was forced to run blindly, struggling to keep up with whoever was yanking him along. He nearly fell as they hit the first floor, belatedly realizing they'd just gone down the staircase at the back of the library. They kept moving, Kenshin's mind finally registering the rows of bookcases around them.

They were half way across the room when a yell of fury from the balcony above made him jump. "You little brats!" roared Jin-e, "I'm going to-" A single gunshot resounded through the library, silencing everything.

The person dragging him gasped, yanking him behind a bookcase. The sudden movement was too much for his balance though, sending him over. He landed hard, his ribs and arm erupting in pain. He hissed, struggling to push himself up when he felt a pair of hands help him.

He looked up, about to utter a "thank you" but froze when he finally saw who it was. He couldn't believe it. He hadn't recognized her with her long hair loose around her shoulders.

He became all too conscious of the indigo ribbon that was tied around his head and how ridiculous he probably looked with it. He swallowed hard, the lavender in his eyes more pronounced then they'd been in a long while. He bowed his head, hiding his face, terrified at what she might see there. He didn't know what to say to her… to say to Miss Kaoru…

"Battosai!"

He jumped at the name, his head snapping around. That had been Enishi's voice. He slowly rose to his feet, turning away from the dark haired girl beside him. He peered around the edge of the shelf. He could see Enishi standing on the top floor of the library, a body lying at his feet. Kenshin grimaced, even from this distance he could tell it was Kurogasa and he doubted very much the man was still alive.

Kenshin flexed his right hand, cursing softly. He was loosing feeling in that arm, Jin-e must have put some sort of poison on his knives. His right leg was numb, the limb now clumsy and his arm was heading the same way. This wasn't good.

"Are you going to hide like a coward Battosai! I never expected something so spineless from you."

He shifted forward, nearly jumping out of his skin when he felt Kaoru grab hold of his left arm. Her message was clear though, she didn't want him stepping out from behind the shelf. She must have spotted the gun in Enishi's hand, an old fashion antique model with a five shot cylinder. He placed his hand lightly over her own. The man still had four shots left.

Enishi began to laugh, voice echoing around the library. "No matter, you can act as weak as you like Battosai. My Jinchu has finally come to the closing act and there is no way you can escape it."

Kenshin took a deep breath. He only had one idea at this point, and he knew without a doubt it was nuts. Miss Kaoru was going to pound him with her bokken when this was over. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before gently pushing her from his arm. She made as though to speak but he quickly stepped away from her, out into plain view, right into Enishi's line of sight. Kenshin stood calmly before the man who towered above him, his own expression utterly calm just as it had been when he faced Enishi in the dining room.

"So you finally decided to come out Battosai." The man smirked, aiming the antique right at Kenshin's chest.

Kenshin took a deep breath, hoping Miss Kaoru knew better than to step out into the line of fire, he should have known better by now though. "You won't be satisfied, Enishi," Kenshin called up to his previous guardian. "Revenge won't bring your sister back, that it won't."

"This isn't revenge! This is justice! My sister can't be at peace while you walk free!"

Kenshin steadily met the man's burning gaze. "You've already torn my life apart, Enishi."

"And you believe that's enough! You killed Tomoe in cold blood!"

A gasp escaped Kaoru's throat, making Kenshin wince. He could feel her staring at him, eyes wide with disbelief. He never wanted her to find out about the question he couldn't answer. He'd tried to run away to keep this problem away from all his friends but now…

He turned his head ever so slightly to look at her, trying to keep the pain out of his expression but it was so hard. Especially after he saw the look on her face, he remembered that expression, he remembered it all to well. It was the exact same one she'd worn when he told her for the first time, that he was the demon of the Juppongatanna… Battosai.

Enishi laughed cruelly at him. "What's the matter Battosai? Didn't you tell her that you're a murderer?"

Kenshin looked away from her, struggling to find his voice. He didn't know what the truth was, and yet he couldn't even bring himself to hold her gaze. Enishi was grinning gleefully at him. Kenshin didn't react when the man pulled the hammer back on the gun, the resounding click echoing through the library. "And now it ends."

"NO!"

Kaoru rushed out in front of the teen, arms flung wide, blocking the shot as she glared up at Enishi. The man froze ever so slightly at the utter fury in her glare, she was using her own body to shield Kenshin.

"Don't you dare kill him!" she hissed.

Kenshin stared at her, she was protecting him despite what Enishi said. He shifted his gaze towards the man, Enishi's expression had tensed. He was hesitant to shoot. This was unreal, what Kenshin had said about her had actually struck some cord in Enishi. Comparing her to Tomoe was currently what was saving Kaoru's life.

"Out of the way girl!"

"No!" she retorted.

"I said get out of the way!" roared Enishi, pulling the trigger on the gun. Kenshin gasped, grabbing hold of Kaoru and pulling her backward, just as a shot went off. It lodged itself in the floor a few inches from where Kaoru's feet had been.

Three shots left.

He could hear Kaoru's heart pounding in her chest, before she pushed herself away from him, taking a step toward Enishi. He tried to pull her back but she resisted his effort, standing slightly to the side before him. She didn't want him to protect her. A siren wailed faintly in the distance from a police car, making Kenshin glance towards the back, hoping to see out the window there.

"How dare you." Kenshin jerked his attention back to Enishi. The man's face was red, body shaking with anger. "How dare you protect her like that! My sister did nothing to you and what does she have to show for it? You killed her in cold blood." Enishi regarded Kaoru with a disgusted look. "Why should that girl you so desperately protect be allowed to live?"

"Leave Miss Kaoru out of this! Take your revenge- your justice- whatever it is, on _this one _and only me, she has nothing to do with this!" Enishi snorted at that. "Do you think those police sirens are just going to pass us by?" snapped Kenshin. "I called them here! You should have known better than to involve Miss Kaoru, because when you did, I'm not above using any tactics." His glare was menacing, his words making Enishi's expression darken. Kenshin steadily held the man's gaze, praying Enishi didn't realize that he was lying through his teeth. He had no idea where those sirens were going, if they faded away… he didn't want to think about what would happen to him and Miss Kaoru.

"You-" growled Enishi, rage etched on every line of his face.

"I should have known you would have done something low like this, after all you're nothing more than filth off the street. I knew that from the second we took you in, and you're no better now! I highly doubt you're anymore loyal to that girl beside you than you were loyal to Tomoe! You wouldn't hesitate to kill her if it came down to her life or yours, just like you did with my sister. You're nothing but filth! And Tomoe would never help filth like you!"

"How dare you say that!" yelled Kenshin. "Tomoe was a great person! How dare you insult her memory! She was kind and generous, trying to help me in her own way. She saw something in me that even I couldn't see! Don't you dare insult her memory by saying she would never help. I may have been filth but she always saw more in people,she saw more in me than I ever did. She was one of the first to cared about me. I know I don't fully remember what happened but I do know she tried to stop me from going to the warehouse to face Shishio. I won't let you insult her memory by saying she was uncaring!"

"Caring? Is that what you think?" he laughed coldly, eyes glittering wildly. "You're memory is faultier than what Tanbe reported." Kenshin felt a cold feeling fall into his stomach. He prayed to any god that was listening that he'd guessed right on where Tanbe's loyalty truly was. "My sister cared nothing for you. She was playing you for a fool the entire time. Her loyalty was to Shishio, and her only care was to learn your weakness for him. She reported everything she learned without hesitation. That's why he so easily over powered you when you fought. To her, you were nothing more than an assignment. You were nothing, meant nothing to her."

"Is that what you were told? Because it's wrong. If she was truly working for Shishio she would have never tried to stop me from facing him." Enishi's face darkened with anger. "She tried to stop me from making the biggest mistake of my life."

"Shut up."

"If she only cared about spying on me, reporting to Shishio, she wouldn't have begged me to not go and face him!"

"Shut up!"

"You can't change what happened Enishi or how we felt! Tomoe loved me-"

"SHUT UP!" the man screamed, pulling the trigger on his gun. It was Kaoru who saved him this time, yanking him backward behind a bookcase.

Kenshin grimaced, two shots left.

She pulled him along, rushing through the library, trying to get away from Enishi. She ducked and weaved between cases, Kenshin stumbling behind her, trying to keep up.

His leg didn't feel like it was there anymore and he couldn't feel Kaoru's hand on his wrist, the only thing he was grateful for was the fact that she hadn't grabbed his left arm. He didn't realize where they were heading until it was too late. They burst out into the opening at the back of the library, screeching to a halt, staring at Enishi who stood half way down the steps, gun pointed straight at Kenshin. Miss Kaoru had somehow managed to get them completely turned around. Before he could say anything, she was in front of him again, blocking Enishi's shot.

"Get out of the way girl," Enishi hissed at her.

"No," she answered venomously.

Kenshin paled. Enishi might hesitate to shoot her but if she antagonized him… He really hoped those police cars were coming here. "Miss Kaoru-"

"I won't move Kenshin and don't you dare try and make me," anger was present in every word she said to him, making Kenshin wince. He should have known, she was furious at him.

Enishi laughed, gun still trained on them. "How touching," he sneered at her. Kaoru held her ground, glaring defiantly at him. "You're a fool of a girl, that boy will kill you someday."

She growled at him, not at all scared of the gun pointed at her. "You're wrong," she answered, voice deadly. "Kenshin has never pointed a gun at me or any of his friends. He's never done anything to us but try and protect us from idiots like you! It's you who's putting us in these situations, it's you who's putting us in danger, it's you who's going to get us killed!" She took a shaky breath. "It will never be Kenshin's fault! He never asked for any of this. He never asked once! Who cares if he made some wrong choices. Who cares who he was! He's changed but you won't see that. None of you idiots see that. All you see is what he was and he isn't that anymore!"

"Is that what you think? You've never even seen Battosai, take a look. That murderer is standing right behind you."

Kaoru didn't even hesitate. "Battosai? He's gone and he is not _ever_ coming back. The only person who's standing behind me is Kenshin Himura. You've got the wrong person, Kenshin isn't Battosai, otherwise he wouldn't call me 'Miss' or say 'this one'. The person you're looking for doesn't exist Enishi."

"It doesn't matter what he goes by now," growled Enishi, his hand tightening on the antique gun. "That filth behind you killed my sister!"

"Haven't you been listening? He doesn't know if he killed her! I can tell you without a doubt, Enishi, that Kenshin cared about her from the bottom of his heart."

"Miss Kaoru-" warned Kenshin, but she ignored him.

"If he is responsible then it wasn't intentional! He would have never harmed her!

"You don't have any proof of that girl," hissed Enishi.

"Where's your proof that he did it? Shishio could be the one who's responsible for all you know!"

"Enough! Get out of my way!"

"I won't let you take revenge on him!"

"Revenge! This is Jinchu, this is my justice and I will take it with my own hands!"

"Justice! This isn't justice! This is your own twisted form of revenge. You hear me! You don't want justice because you don't want to give him a chance to prove he's innocent! You just want to use him as a scapegoat and put all the blame on him. You just want revenge!"

Enishi let out an utter cry of fury, firing his gun again. Kenshin dove at Kaoru, tackling her to the ground, the bullet whizzing over their heads. Enishi was infuriated, Kenshin didn't dare wait for the last shot, it was now or never.

He sprang towards Enishi, only to find Kaoru charging forward with him. She easily overtook him, his speed hampered incredibly and now both his arms almost useless. Enishi raised the gun, turning the barrel towards him.

Kaoru let loose a battle cry, reaching out with her hand towards the weapon. Kenshin's breath caught, he wasn't going to make it in time, it was all up to Miss Kaoru. She had to get the gun before Enishi fired the last shot, at this close a range there was no chance of him missing his target.

Kaoru was only a step away when Enishi started to pull the trigger, she wasn't going to make it in time. Kenshin cringed, waiting for the impact of the bullet, there was no way he could get out of the way fast enough.

A knife flew out of nowhere, imbedding itself in Enishi's hand, throwing his aim off as he pulled the trigger. The final bullet sailed harmlessly passed the teen, shattering a glass windowpane. Kaoru took the last step punching Enishi with all her might. The man fell over, dazed by the hit.

She glanced back as Kenshin joined her side, panting heavily, mixed coloured eyes narrowed, glaring down at the man.

Kaoru turned back to Enishi. "Think more carefully about what you're doing, cause next time it won't be just me or Kenshin here to kick your ass." Kenshin looked at her with surprise, she only swore when she was really furious. He swallowed nervously, this wasn't boding well for his wellbeing when she decided to turn her fury on him.

"Himura!" Kenshin looked up to see an overly excited Misao hopping around. "Did you see that? Did ya? I nailed him! That's the second time I've saved your life you know!" Kenshin gave her a weak smile but it quickly faded when Enishi slowly sat up, wincing as he pulled the knife from his hand.

"It's over Enishi," he said quietly. Through the broken window they could see the police cars pulling up to the gate of the manor, Kenshin's bluff had come true after all, it wouldn't be long before they were rushing up the lawn towards the house.

"You better run murderer," Enishi snarled, glaring back at the teen. "The police are right outside my door."

The dark haired boy hesitated, catching Kaoru's attention. "Kenshin…" her voice trailed out, dark eyes pleading with him. He glanced between her and the window, his nervousness clear. "Kenshin." Her voice drew him to look back at her again. "I won't let you go."

He blinked, before a weary smile appeared on his face. "Then I won't." He was tired of running away. Doing so now would gain him nothing.

Enishi ground his teeth together. That brat wasn't supposed to stay, if he did he was going to walk away scotfree again. After all, the teen lived with a cop who was, no doubt, wrapped around his little finger. How else could he have gotten away with so much? Battosai wasn't going to feel his pain. Battosai was going to get away with his sister's murder _again_.

"NO!" roared Enishi. Kenshin tensed, whirling around to face the man. Misao's knife was raised in Enishi's hand, his eyes fill with rage. He lunged forward, screaming incoherently. But his target wasn't Kenshin. The teen gasped, diving after the other.

Enishi was heading straight for Miss Kaoru.

Her eyes widened, body frozen on the spot. Enishi raised the knife, ready to bring it down on her when Kenshin slammed into the man, knocking him over. His amber eyes were glowing with hatred as he tore the small blade from Enishi's grip, easily flipping it over in his hand, and placing it against the man's throat.

"You bastard," he hissed. His hand tightened on the knife, letting the point sink into the man's skin. The teen was breathing hard, his head spinning but his hand was rock steady. "I warned you. I warned you, if you touched her I would kill you." He moved the knife to slash the man's throat but just then two hands grabbed his, quickly yanking his arm and the blade away from Enishi's neck.

"Let go!" snarled Kenshin, trying to yank his hand free but the person's hold only became tighter. "I said-"

"That's enough Kenshin." Kaoru's voice hit him like a tone of bricks. He couldn't speak. He gazed up at her, fearful of what he would see. She held his eyes steadily, her grip never wavering on his wrist.

"It's over," she told him. He stared at her for a long moment, unsure how to react. Slowly he turned his head back to Enishi, anger boiling. He could- "Kenshin, let it go." He blinked, her voice startling him again. He gazed down at the man who glared at him with utter hatred.

"Get off me brat," hissed Enishi. He shoved the teen, making him fall over backwards. Kenshin's grip tightened on the knife and he would have lunged forward if Kaoru hadn't tackled him forcefully to the ground.

"Get Enishi out of here!" she shouted at Aoshi and Misao. The Oniwaban members quickly grabbed Enishi, dragging him up the stairs and out of sight. She then turned her attention back to the teen pinned beneath her. "Kenshin." He was trembling.

His eyes shut against the flow of tears running down his pale cheeks. "I'm sorry." Kaoru's ribbon had come loose, allowing his dyed hair to fall into his face. His voice shook horribly. "I hate him," he whispered venomously. "I hate him so much. I'm sorry." He let go of the knife, pulling his hand away from the weapon. "I'm so sorry."

She gave a relieved sigh, releasing her hold on him. "It's alright," she soothed, running her hand through his dark hair. "It's all over now." He let out a bitter sob of relief, clinging more tightly to her. He hadn't cried this hard since Tomoe had died, and Kaoru sat with him, all the while quietly comforting him. "Everything's going to be alright Kenshin." And for just for a moment, he believed her.

------------------------------

Whooo, tense chapter! But no matter how many times I read it through I don't think I'll ever get sick of the dialogue in this. I think my absolutely favorite part is Kaoru's speech, the one where she's speaking to Enishi about how always the villains fault they're in danger and not actually Kenshin's. That one really turned out well and actually didn't get many, if any, rewrites from the original version, which is something like three to five rewrites ago just to give you an idea. It's kind of weird some ideas I kept from the first draft of the chapter and then others, like the to ending to the chapter, I rewrote every single time I redid the chapter. I think I'm finally happy with the way this draft ends, took me long enough to figure out to end this chapter though, geezes.

Big thanks to my reviewer!

**Michika-chan: **Volume 6 of the manga, that's just a couple of volumes after Aoshi is introduced right? I've only read something like the first 4 volumes and then picked it up again where the anime left it off. I really got to read the ending at some point. Still got some more plot to go through before the story ends yet, I really need to finish writing the last scene in the story. I can't believe how close I am to the end! I'm glad you like Tanbe, he's a fun character to write along with the cannon characters, he'll be making another appearance before the story is over. Yes, you're correct Jin-e's knife was poisoned, wasn't sure if anyone would figure that out. I so mean to Kenshin in this story, and Kaoru, but I enjoy stories where characters have a hard time too. Thanks, I've definitely settled in to my collage dorm, I've got an internet connection, my computer and a stack of anime, I'm good! (grins) Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter and thanks a bunch for the review!

That's it for now! Till next time!


	23. Friend's Confession

This chapter is dedicated to Michika-chan who really inspired me get this chapter posted.

-----------------------------

Kenshin sat in his hospital bed, silently watching as the snow fell from the heavens. Pure white snow flakes, slowly descending towards the earth. It hadn't snowed like this since Tomoe… A sad smile appeared on his face. She would have loved it. Without looking away from the window, his hand shot out, catching the object that was thrown at him.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to catch me by surprise," Kenshin commented quietly. He turned his gaze away from the window, studying the cellphone in his hand, surprised to see that it was the one Tae had lent him.

"It's not like you ever let your guard down," came the calm reply, from the person leaning against the doorframe of his hospital room. "Besides, you were suppose to return that to Tae, if I remember correctly."

"This can't be the only reason you decided to visit, Tanbe," he commented, finally looking up.

Tanbe merely grinned at him, leisurely strolling farther into the room. He plunked down in the empty visitor's chair beside the bed. "You must think everyone's really upset with you, considering no one's here." Kenshin's face went expressionless, not uttering a word. "Allow me to put your mind at ease, dear Shinta. Your friend Sano is currently checked into this very same hospital and currently waiting for your friend Megumi to visit him, lovely couple they'll make. She will no doubt, come and visit you after checking up on her soon to be boyfriend. Also, today is Wednesday, incase you didn't know, and Hiko won't be getting off duty till a little while later, you've got a very nice guardian there, by the way, very nice fellow to chat with, cares about you a great deal."

"Do I even want to know how you found all that out?"

Tanbe seemed to think about it for a moment. "Probably not," he admitted, leaning back in his chair, his expression suddenly becoming serious. "Shinta are you really refusing to se-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you really that scared?"

"Tanbe-"

"I hope you realize Shinta, she _wants_ to see you."

There was a long moment of silence before Kenshin answered, "This one knows, that I do."

"Then stop being an idiot. Playing one doesn't suit you at all."

Kenshin offered him a weak smile. "You've said that before."

"And I'll keep saying it until you stop," retorted Tanbe.

Kenshin smile grew a little stronger at that, but it wavered as he asked, "What will happen to Jinchu now?"

Tanbe didn't seem at all perturbed at the question. "The groups been completely disbanded," he replied, putting his hands behind his head while placing his feet on the edge of Kenshin's bed. "All the members are either in jail or dead… except for me of course." He then quickly added, "And before you go and get any crazy ideas into that brain of yours, I'm a free person again and I have absolutely no intentions of joining someone else's group anytime soon." He sighed, gazing wistfully up at the ceiling. "I'll just have to find some other way to get the Juppongatanna going again. Won't be to hard for a wonderfully creative mind like my own. I'll make sure that you and your friends are left well enough alone, you have my word on that Shinta, so there's no need to worry."

"I appreciate that."

"Disgusting what some people stoop to doing."

"You didn't seem to oppose anything Enishi did."

Tanbe smirked at him again, but Kenshin was starting to be able to see through the boy's masks, and he realized Tanbe was just as disgusted by Enishi as he was by Katsura. "Did I ever seem opposed to Katsura's crack pot ideas to you? Both him and Enishi are no better than Shishio, no matter what anyone says."

"About that, this one never thanked you for calling the police both times."

Tanbe suddenly broke into a large mischievous grin. "Oh, I didn't do anything of the sort this time, Shinta. I just called up your guardian, Hiko, to gloat about Enishi's impending victory over you, giving him all the wonderful details of how Enishi managed to capture you, down to every little threat he'd uttered. To say the least, Hiko was not a happy man by the end of our nice little chat. But as I have said, your guardian is a excellent conversationalist, I never realized how extensive his vocabulary can get when he's angry."

"Oro," squeaked Kenshin, eyes bulging but Tanbe kept talking.

"Me calling the police had nothing to do with you," he declared, studying his fingernails with a bored manner. "I was just showing my support to Enishi. Those fools at the police station wouldn't have been able to stop him from killing you in time, and I was rubbing that fact in Hiko's face." Tanbe gave a wicked laugh.

"Sometimes I wonder about your sanity, Tanbe." The boy smirked at him. "Of course, that means I don't owe you a thank you then," the smile on Kenshin's face said otherwise though. "After all, you didn't actually do it to help me by revealing my location to the police."

"Definitely not," confirmed Tanbe, grin widening.

"Do you have an excuse for the first time then?"

The smile disappeared off the boy's face. "Pardon?" he gave the teen a look of bewilderment but Kenshin could easily tell it was fake.

"You know what I'm talking about Tanbe."

The boy sighed, gazing past Kenshin to the window, watching the falling snow. He was silent for a long while. "Its sad things have to change," he began slowly after a moment. "I remember we use to be the invincible team, when it was just the two of us, no one was ever an equal match. We didn't even need a name, people trembled at the mere thought of us. It was just you and me…" he trailed off for a moment. "We were a team." He paused again, a sad wistful look on his face. "Power didn't matter to us, we were in it for each other and… at least for me, that was enough. Maybe we weren't the closest but, in that place, it was closest that either of us got to anyone." He was quiet again, reflecting on his memories. "We fought side by side… and… had each others backs… even after we were pulled into the Juppongatanna." His expression became grave. "That is until you ordered to kill Shishio." He turned his gaze back to Kenshin. The teen wanted to look away but he refused to allow himself to do that.

"You left me behind," Tanbe stated quietly. Kenshin was shocked. The boy sounded-

"That was the first time you ever went on a mission without me." Hurt. He'd hurt Tanbe by leaving him behind. "That bastard Katsura sent you to your death and you went to face it alone." Tanbe gave a sudden laugh. "Maybe Battosai was a looser characteristic than any of us realized." He studied Kenshin for a second and the teen found he couldn't hold his friend's gaze. He remembered that now. He'd slipped away to face Shishioalone, making sure Tanbe couldn't follow him. He'd tried to protect- "At least that's what I think, I can't find any other explanation for why you faced a suicide run by yourself." He suddenly jabbed a figure at the other boy. "And just so you know, I won't _ever_ appreciate you making choices for me! I could have helped you, I could have-" Tanbe cut himself off, sighing deeply as he ran a hand over his face. "Calling the police was all I could do. I was in the rafters, there wasn't any way I could get down to you, or Tomoe for that matter. The blaze was too intense down there… it was all I could do…"

"And I'm grateful-"

"You shouldn't be," Tanbe cut in bitterly. "Yes I saved you, but don't forget I sold you out to Enishi. I agreed willingly to help him with his revenge."

"Because you wanted the Juppongatanna restored."

Tanbe laughed coldly. "You think that's my reason?" He cut himself off, realizing what he'd just said. He sighed wearily, closing his eyes. "I guess… No, that isn't right. I _know_ I was jealous. Pathetic isn't it? The great Tanbe Shinka, master of all verbal battles, jealous of a friend who finally found a happy ending. So what did I do when I found out?" He shook his head mirthlessly. "I plucked it away from you without mercy. Did you know that Shinta? That I'm the one who dropped you back into that nightmarish world. That I'm the one who gave Enishi that final push to start Jinchu. Pathetic." He gave a masked smile. "So you see, my dearest friend Shinta, I'm the grand master in all of this." He laughed cruelly. "Pathetic." Kenshin had remained silent the entire time, trying to gather his thoughts. Tanbe rose to his feet, gazing anywhere but where Kenshin was. "I should leave now," he stated quietly. "It _was_ nice seeing you again… Shinta." He took a step towards the door.

"If you weren't happy Tanbe, you could have changed."

Tanbe paused but didn't turn around. "Is that what it was?" he muttered to himself, though Kenshin heard him.

"You could have said hello," Kenshin told him quietly.

"Good try Shinta, but no one ever wants to remember a nightmare, least of all you. You couldn't even bring yourself to remember Tomoe."

"Tanbe-"

"You know, you were right all along. I had you set up from the moment I spotted you on the rooftop, when I was speaking to Aoshi and Misao. I really am nothing more then a snake in the grass."

"Then why did you come?"

Tanbe stiffened, back still turned towards Kenshin. "How should I know?"

"You can lie better than that Tanbe."

"Can I now?" He sighed, leaning back against the wall. "I guess you've rubbed off on me more than I realized." He sighed, "I… you should know, I'm testifying on your behalf against Enishi."

Kenshin was shocked by that. "Tanbe you don't-"

"You're wrong!" snapped the boy. "This entire situation has turned into a mess! If I don't then youmight end up-" He cut himself off, taking a deep breath. "Find your own truth Shinta, find out for yourself what happened that day in the burning warehouse. I don't want someone else telling you what happened." He shook his head. "But you're going to take the easy way out, aren't you. After all back at Enishi's place, you wanted me to become a Katsura, you wanted me to order you to your death."

"I'm sorry," replied Kenshin, looking away. "Is that… why you didn't tell me?"

"I'm not going to give you a reason to kill someone, or let them murderer you, not now or ever," Tanbe stated firmly.

"Then are you really cut out for being the leader of a powerful group like the Juppongatanna, Tanbe?"

"Of course I am! And my group is going to be so great we won't ever have to resort to any of that assassinating and back stabbing business, besides it gets way to messy anyway." He waved his hand, as though brushing the subject away. "But getting back on topic, Shinta," he began seriously. "I want you to find your own answer and not take someone else's. Understand?"

Kenshin sighed wearily, gazing back out the window. "I've already tried," he answered softly. "That's one of the reasons I went to the Black Maze to begin with…"

"You have all the pieces to the answer Shinta. All you need to do is be brave enough to grasp it."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

Tanbe's expression darkened. "I will never forgive someone who sends another to their death, and that includes Tomoe. I don't know for certain her feelings towards you, but she was setting you up to have Shishio kill you."

"I know that," answered Kenshin, gazing down at the crisp white blankets on the bed. "I know that she was working for Shishio, to start with but… that's not how it ended."

"And that right there, is our difference in truths, Shinta."

Kenshin nodded his head silently, looking up only to find his friend about to slip out the door. "Tanbe!" he called, making the other pause. "Aren't you going to say why you really came here?"

The boy was silent for a long moment. "Why? You seemed to have figured it out already and I'm not about to ask for something that I don't deserve an ounce of."

Kenshin sighed, "Perhaps I've rubbed off on you too much." He took a deep breath, "Doesn't matter, because I'm still giving you an answer." The boy visibly stiffened. "I forgive you Tanbe, you were the first good friend I had, and even after all this time you're still looking after me. I know you said you got involved with Enishi for revenge but that's not how it ended and so, thank you, this one really appreciates it."

Tanbe snorted. "_'This one'_? Oh god, if I start hanging around you too much, I might start saying that!"

"I find that very hard to believe, especially coming from you," laughed Kenshin.

"True enough, that it is." Tanbe grinned. They fell silent for a moment before the boy sighed, "I should get going," he stated, making another move for the door.

"Tanbe!" called Kenshin again, stopping him from leaving. "I'm still working at the Akebeko, so feel free to drop by sometime, though I do expect you to have a _quiet_ meal and pay the bill."

Tanbe turned, smiling mischievously at him. "I'll remember that, after all, you're quite deadly with a fry pan." He waved. "See ya around, Shinta!" With that he was gone out the door, but Kenshin didn't really see it as a goodbye. He had a feeling he was going to be seeing Tanbe around a lot more, and quite frankly, he didn't mind that in the slightest.

-----------------------------

I've been saving this up for a while and sadly this is the last time Tanbe shows up in the story (sniffs loudly) I thought I'd put it here. Tanbe as a character is originally mine but the idea for his name originally came from a historical hitokiri from the bakumatsu that I read about in Wikipdiea. That person's name was Tanaka Shimbe and I just changed it slightly to Tanbe Shinka and got his other name Kiri from the last four letters of hitokiri.

I have to say, this chapter gave me a few surprises when I wrote it, like that line where Kenshin asks Tanbe if he's really cut out for being the leader of Juppongatanna. Till then, I thought Tanbe was but now even I'm not so sure.

Whoo this story really has a come a long way, hard to believe there's only something like two chapters left after this one! Oh my! I just finished typing up the ending on Sunday, not sure how many changes I'm going to make to it between now and whenever I finally get it posted, hopefully not too many. Anyway, enough blather out of me.

Big thanks to all my reviewers!

**MoonFlower '93: **Why thank you. (head starts to inflate from the compliment) there was a lot of fun character emotion in that chapter. Don't worry about not reviewing chapter 21, I comply understand the whole thing being completely crazy. I myself have been rushing around working on four different projects for four different classes. Hence the delay on this chapter. Oh Kaoru is so not letting him get off the hook that easily. Yay, I'm glad you like the end bit. That was entire bit with Kenshin completely flipping out like that was a very last minute addition to the chapter and I have to say I quite like it myself. I don't think any bugs really bother me, except for wasps and mosquitoes, those sort of things. I don't might ants, I actually find them quite interesting except for the biting types, those ones hurt! It starting to get chilly around here, think the temperature was around 10C today. Winter is coming! (shudder) I had the same thing with a girl who was from Australia if I remember correctly, she'd never seen snow before either. Anyway, thanks a bunch for the review!

**Michika-chan: **Thanks a bunch for the review, like I said at the top your review really inspired me to work on this chapter. Whoo that was quite of tension in the last chapter, wasn't it. Don't think quite as much in this one. I agree with you, I've really put Kenshin through a ringing, he definitely needed to cry. I think along with Kaoru's speech that's one of my favorite parts from last chapter. Ah yes, Yutaro and Raijuta I remember that part in the anime. Grr Raijuta is so evil. And the fight between Saito and Kenshin is very awesome! I still get goose bumps every time I watch that part in the anime series. I think there's only two more chapters, depending on how I divide it, most likely two though, three if I lazy and just have short chapters, sadly though, no more Tanbe after this chapter. Hopefully I won't take too long posting the next chapter but collage has been keeping me busy. And as to your question, I'm studying Television Production which is a lot of hands on filming, it's quite a lot of fun. Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter and thanks a bunch for the review!

**NuttyNatalie: **Thank you,I really try hard to keep them in character, I hate stories where they're out of character. I think I might have goofed in one spot though. Probably go back and fix it at some point. Thanks a bunch for the review and I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter!

Till next time!


	24. Coffeecup Smile

Kaoru stood just underneath the eve of the hospital entrance, gazing out at the snow cover sidewalk, watching the snowflakes that drifted lightly downward. It was breathtaking sight, but sadly her mind was too occupied with other things to really notice.

A cool wind whipped past, sending her loose raven hair flying. She tucked a strand behind her ear, making no move to leave the hospital. Kenshin was in there… but… She shook her head, trying not to think about it. He'd been in there for two days now.

The crunch of snow under someone's feet made her glance up, only to find herself face to face with Megumi. The other girl froze for a half second before rushing forward, "Kaoru!" She grabbed the younger in a tight hug. "Thank goodness you're not hurt! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I should have told you."

Kaoru was shocked by her friend's reaction. Without really thinking she gently started patting Megumi on the back. "It's alright."

"No it's not," retorted Megumi. "You could have gotten hurt _again_ because I didn't tell you. I'm sorry Kaoru."

"I don't blame you Megumi. We all made stupid mistakes…" she hesitated but knew she had to say this. "I should apologize as well."

Megumi looked at her with surprise. "Why?"

Kaoru's eyes were rooted to the ground, as she shuffled her feet, kicking at the snow. "When Hiko drove us home after the restaurant fiasco… we had a talk," she replied hesitantly.

Megumi scowled slightly, nodding. "Sano told me about that. We're going to have to give Hiko a good talking to." She gave the other girl another hug before letting her go. "Don't worry about it Kaoru, as that rooster head would say, it's all water under the bridge."

Kaoru smiled at that. "Then the same goes for you, Megumi." The fox like girl nodded slowly. Kaoru took a deep breath before continuing to speak, "I'm sorry I got mad at you." Kaoru's smile suddenly grew. "I hope you haven't chewed Sano out too hard this time, it was my idea to go into the Black Maze in the first place."

"I've already given him an ear full about that," answered Megumi with a smirk. "Speaking of which, I was talking to Kenshin yesterday-"

"Oh," answered Kaoru.

"You haven't talked to him yet… have you." It was a statementand one she didn't want to answer.

Kaoru gazed intently at the ground. "Did he… say anything about me?"

"That's the thing, he was avoiding anything that had to do with you. What's going on now Kaoru? I thought you two would be back together by this point."

"I thoughts so too…"

"So then what's going on? He's trying to not let it show, but he's feeling really guilty about something. Did you blow up at him about what happened?"

"No, no, I haven't…" she hesitated but truthfully added, "yet."

"Then why don't we go together? I was just going there myself to visit both him and Sano."

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "He won't let me see him." She finally admitted.

"He what!" Megumi practically yelled.

"I think he's scared again, only this time its worse. If I hadn't been there, he would have…" she trailed out.

"And you're just going to let him get away with refusing not to see you? I would have thought that you'd have at least put up a fight."

The younger girl's face turned red. "I was kicked out of the hospital for causing a disturbance."

"Oh…" Megumi answered, not sure what else to say.

"It might be for the best though." She started dragging the toe of her boot around in the snow, making swirly patterns. "I am still mad at him after all. This'll give me a chance to calm down a bit more."

Megumi let out a very unladylike snort. "Do you want me to drag him down here so you can chew his ear out? Or how about we start a snowball fight? That would teach him a lesson."

Kaoru smiled at that. "I'll give him one days reprieve. Tell him I _will_ talk to him tomorrow."

Megumi smiled at her friend. "I'll be sure to do that. You're going to be alright out here by yourself?"

"I'll be fine," she assured, watching as the fox like girl made her way towards the entrance. "Megumi," the other paused, turning to look at Kaoru, "Thanks a bunch."

Megumi sighed, making her way through the lobby. She passed by a small café, thinking for a brief moment about going to get a coffee before going up to see Sano but in the end decided against it.

She made her way up the stairs towards the fifth floor where Sano's room was. She passed by the third floor, reminding herself to pick a bone with Kenshin when she went to see him, but discarded it as she reached the landing between the third and fourth floor. An all to familiar person stood silently by the window. He was staring out into the falling snow, but every once and a while his eyes drifted down to the sidewalk below.

Megumi was surprised by that, the window over looked the front of the hospital or more exactly the entrance where a certain raccoon girl was still standing. She took a deep breath, moving to his side. "Why don't you go see her, Sir Ken?"

Kenshin jumped at her voice, turning towards her with a sheepish grin. "Miss Megumi… this one didn't hear you…"

"Come on, you and Kaoru have been through enough heartache, it's time you went and saw her," she declared, grabbing his right arm since the other was in a sling. She started to yank him towards the staircase leading downward, only to come to a halt when he dug his heels in, refusing to move. "Sir Ken!" She turned, but Kenshin was avoiding her gaze.

"I… this one isn't ready yet to see her, that I'm not…"

She sighed, "I'm not going to be able to convince you otherwise, am I." Kenshin didn't answer. "Talk to her Kenshin, she's been looking for you this entire time."

"I know…" he answered quietly. "And I will… just… not yet…"

"Because of what happened in the manor?" Kenshin had told her vaguely what had taken place, and even then the very water downed version had still crept her out. He simply nodded. "Alright," she relented, "But Kaoru's only giving you a day's grace. You _will _see her tomorrow." She didn't give him a chance to protest, as she began hauling him up the stairs towards the fifth floor, the teen stumbling after her. "I highly doubt you're going to go back to bed anytime soon, so you might as well join me, and visit Sano, you haven't been to see him yet anyway."

Kenshin smiled sadly, eyes downcast. "This one appreciates the thought Miss Megumi but-"

"You don't have any say in the matter," she retorted, tightening her hold on his wrist. "I'm not going to let you stand around and mope, you've done enough of that already." Kenshin didn't answer that. She just reached the fourth floor's landing when she ran into yet another awol patient. "And what are _you_ doing out of bed Rooster Head?"

Sano stuttered, not at all expecting to run into Megumi. His eyes landed on the teen she was dragging along. "What about him?" he accused, pointing a finger at Kenshin.

"He never stays put, you however know better."

"And he doesn't!" retorted Sano.

Megumi let out a huff. "You want to drag him back to his room and make him stay then?"

Sano shook his head. "I'm not that cruel. I'm dying of boredom just sitting around doing nothing, I was just about to come visit him anyway." A goofy grin spread across his face. "Nice hair by the way Kenshin," he laughed. "Really doesn't suit you." Kenshin's face turned a bright shade of pink, making him look away. Sano's smile wavered, suddenly reminded of how Kenshin had acted before they had all become friends. He sighed silently, "Looks like I'm not the only one who took a hit to the head," he commented, regarding the bandages wrapped around Kenshin's own skull. "Doctors here are so paranoid, one little tap to the noggin and I'm stuck here for weeks."

Megumi glowered at him, "stupid rooster head," she muttered.

Sano ignored her. "It's good to see you though Kenshin, are you holding up well?" Kenshin just nodded, eyes drifting back to the window.

Sano sighed. "Jou-chan still out there?"

"Yes," answered Kenshin softly. Megumi and Sano both gave him a pointed look, making Kenshin feel even more uncomfortable. "This one isn't ready to see her yet…" he trailed off, watching the snow fall outside. She'd seen him as Battosai for the first time, and trying to kill Enishi no less. He knew that she had nearly battered his door down earlier, trying to see him before she'd been escorted out of the hospital. But… despite all that, he was scared that same fearful look would creep back into her eyes. Besides, he didn't deserve to see Miss Kaoru after everything he'd put her through.

"You have to face her some time Kenshin," Sano told him, breaking him out his thoughts. Kenshin bit his lip, eyes falling to a nameless spot on the floor.

Megumi shook her head. "She's more mad at you for refusing to see her than anything."

"Oh…"

"Sir Ken, you can't…" she trailed out, eyes catching sight of a man standing just short of the landing below them. She turned fully, drawing the two other teens attention with her. "Hiko…"

The man regarded the lavender eyed teen gravely. "I need to speak with you, Kenshin."

Sano and Megumi departed discreetly after that, telling Kenshin they would come see him later. He'd nodded silently at that, watchingthem ascend to the higher level of the hospital, leaving him alone with Hiko. Kenshin stood quietly on the landing, not daring to make eye contact while he waited for Hiko to make the first move.

The man sighed, "Come along Kenshin." The teen nodded, following him down the stairs to the first floor and into the café by the entrance. Hiko chose a place by the window, away from the other customers, making Kenshin grimace. This wasn't going to be an enjoyable talk by any means. He then told the boy to wait there, while he went over to purchase some lunch.

The teen sat quietly, staring absently out at the snow, waiting for the man to return with his purchases. He looked up when a bowl of soup was plunked down before him.

"Eat," ordered Hiko, sitting down opposite the boy, a coffee cup in hand. He took a sip of his beverage only to pause when he realized the teen wasn't making any move towards his meal. "Kenshin." He startled the teen out of his thoughts. The boy looked up at him with an inquiring expression. "Eat, you look like a skeleton."

Kenshin's face turned bright red. "Sorry," he muttered, picking up the spoon and began slowly eating, in what was a half hearted attempt at best. Hiko scowled, but didn't say anything, choosing instead to take another sip of his drink. He noticed when Kenshin glanced hesitantly up at him, clearly wanting to say something.

Hiko pulled his coffee cup back, regarding the dark steaming liquid. "If you have something to say Kenshin, you might as well spit it out."

The teen's face flushed again, his eyes rooting themselves to the soup bowl, whichhe'd barely touched. "I… a friend of mine… told this one a few days ago that he would… testify against Enishi."

Hiko choked, going into a small coughing fit. "Tanbe came to see you! That little-" he cut himself off, anger clear on his face.

Kenshin didn't blame him though, after all, Tanbe had called the man up and laughed in his face about what Enishi was going to do to the teen. "Tanbe won't say anything but… this one wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for him. He called the police when I… faced Shishio for the first time and again when this one faced Enishi…" he trailed out, not sure what else to say.

"He didn't call the police you realize, he called me."

"So I've heard," answered Kenshin. "Tanbe was still trying to help, even though it could be explained as him laughing at the fact you couldn't do anythi-"

"That brat didn't have a hint of humour in his voice, Kenshin. He told me in _exact_ detail what Enishi was going to do to you and he called me so I could come and stop it. He told me if I didn't hurry you were as good as dead."

Kenshin was shocked, Tanbe hadlied to him changing the tone of what he'd told Hiko… and then Kenshin realized, Hiko's grip on his coffee cup was so tight the styrofoam was in danger of buckling under the strain. "You were worried about… _me_…" He knew he shouldn't be so shocked about that, but the idea was still so foreign. Then the entire implications of what he'd done sank in. The teen sagged, his hair falling in front of his face. "I've really screwed up," it was a realization, and it only solidified it more by saying it out loud.

Hiko was silent for a long while. "I won't deny that you have Kenshin." The teen sank farther into his chair. "The question is though, what are we going to do about it?"

The teen started, his head snapping up. He stared at Hiko, eyes searching the man's face, trying to see if he was really speaking the truth. "You really…" Kenshin's voice quivered. "You're going to give me another chance?" He couldn't believe that, he couldn't believe Hiko would-

"I am Kenshin."

The teen sank even farther into his chair, his face hidden by his dark bangs. He wanted nothing more then the ground to swallow him whole. "This one doesn't deserve another chance… that he most certainly does not."

"I am giving you another chance Kenshin, weather you want it or not," retorted Hiko, taking another sip of his coffee. "We did agree last time to work things through before everything blew up. I want to try again, so what do you say?"

Kenshin was speechless. He couldn't think of what to say for a very long time. "Are you sure?"

Hiko scowled slightly. "I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't."

"But this one ran away… I even attacked you… I… This one should be sent back to child services…" he couldn't bring himself to look up. He didn't deserve this not after everything he put Hiko through.

"And what would that teach you?" retorted Hiko. "You're too closed off as it is." He sighed, running a hand through his long hair. "I know most of those idiots sent you back when things got too tough to handle. But that is the wrong way to deal with this, and I'm telling you right now, there's no way I'm sending you back Kenshin. What Enishi did was _wrong_, he shouldn't have been anywhere near you." Kenshin looked away, a protest forming on his lips but Hiko cut him off. "I know you Kenshin, and when that bastard threatened you like that, you panicked. He _forced _you to leave Kenshin and don't you dare forget that." He sat back in his chair, regarding the teen for a long moment. His voice was slow, trying desperately to keep it level as he spoke again, "I was worried about you, I still am, and… you're not use to that, to having other's look out for your well being. If I give you back to child services that's just reaffirming that belief. Yes you messed up not coming to me for help, I won't deny that," Kenshin was utterly silent, staring intently at the bowl of soup before him. "But," continued Hiko. "I want to try and work through this," he took a deep breath, suddenly deflating. "Of course," he hesitated, "in the end, this all comes down to you."

"This one?"

The man regarded him for a moment, the teen was stillintently staring at the table surface, Hiko cleared his throat, replying, "do _you_ want to stay here?" Kenshin started, staring up at the man with shock, his mouth hung open, not sure how to react. "Well?" prompted Hiko.

He hesitated, not use to having his opinion asked. "This one…" His hands curled into fists. He could think of so many reasons why he didn't deserve this, but… that wasn't _his_ answer. "Yes," answered Kenshin weakly, shocked that he really did want to. "I… I want to stay."

Hiko nodded, hiding a smile behind the rim of his coffee cup. "Then you'll stay," he replied, taking a sip from his drink. Kenshin just sat there, still too stunned to do anything. As it stretched out to into minutes, Hiko lowered his coffee to the table once again, scowling. "Eat up, your soups getting cold."

Kenshin shook his head, slowly rising to his feet, taking a deep breath. "This one has something I must do first." He turned quickly only to have Hiko stop him.

"Hold it," ordered the man. Kenshin gave him a puzzled look. "It's freezing out there, and the last thing we need is for you to catch a cold." He held up his jacket, practically shoving it into Kenshin's hesitant hands. "I expect you to be back in here within a half hour or otherwise I'll drag you back in myself, understood?"

"Perfectly," replied Kenshin, pulling the much too large jacket on. "I'll eat the soup when I get back, even if it is cold."

"I'm holding you to that Kenshin." The teen smiled at him, eyes shining with gratitude. Hiko shook his head. "Get going, you shouldn't keep a lady waiting."

Kenshin nodded, suddenly very nervous. He turned, heading towards the entrance, but stopped before he got too far. "Hiko," he called. "Thank you." Hiko watched as the teen hurried off, and this time the coffee cup didn't hide his smile.

-----------------------------

Sorry about the delay! College's keeping me really busy. Not really sure how happy I am with this chapter but I don't think there's much more I can do for it, so I thought I'd might as well post it.

Big thanks going out to all my reviews!

**Moonflower '93: **I think that conversation between Tanbe and Kenshin is one of my favourite in the entire story, probably because, like you said, shows quite a bit of what Tanbe's character is like. I don't think Tanbe could ever send someone to their death, after all, he still hold a grudge against Katsura for doing that to Kenshin but then Tanbe has even surprised me a few times with that he does in this story. Alas no more Tanbe and only one more chapter to go (horrors!), but he did manage to pull one last little twist in this chapter. (head deflates back to normal size) Thanks for that, defiantly shall do all the gloating after I post the last chapter. It still needs some work though I have a rough draft written of it already. Wow you're busy, it's great that your getting involved with so many things though. Yeah, we've had snow here for several weeks now, hopefully it sticks around through xmas. Whoo 50 degrees, that must have been chilly. Anyway, I should go off and start studying for my exams that are coming up. Urk. Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter and thanks a bunch for the review!

**NuttyNatalie: **Thank you, just out of curiosity what exactly did you find bland about the beginning if you remember? I think that last chapter was the first in a while that easily lent itself to humour. I think that conversation between the two is one of my favourite in the entire story. Thanks for the review!

**Michika-chan: **I'm not really sure how to put it, I just found your reviews really encouraging. True not a tension in the last chapter but it was mostly for tying up loose end for Tanbe and have a good conversation between him and Kenshin, which I think I definitely accomplished. Only one more chapter now, gasp! Oh horror! I wonder what my next fanfic project should be… hmm. Television Production has been a lot of fun so far, keeping me busy like crazy with all the projects they keep piling on us but still lots of fun. I've made a couple of short films so far, a how to make a sandwich video and an interview with an artist. I bet Social Science can be fun, what sort of things do you do in that program? Anyway, hope you enjoyed the newest chapter!

Only one more chapter to go! Till then!


	25. First Step

Kaoru sighed heavily to herself, glancing at her watch. It was starting to get late now, she should probably start heading home now. Her parents had arrived back and to his word, Hiko had talked to them, leaving Kaoru on a very stiff curfew.

Snow fell heavily around her like a curtain, making it feel almost as though the hospital was the only thing that existed in that tiny white world. She sighed again, closing her eyes for a brief moment, before she slowly stepped out into the quietly falling snow.

She'd hardly made it three steps when a door to the hospital swung open quickly behind her. "Miss Kaoru wait!" She stopped, turning and there he was, standing just outside the entrance, dressed in a coat that was much too large for him. "I'm sorry for everything, can we… talk?" He knew it sounded awkward but he wasn't use to speaking like this.

Kaoru slowly took a step toward him and then another, before suddenly she rushed forward, arm raised and neatly decked him with her fist. "You jerk!_ Now_ you want to talk after I've finished chasing you across the Black Maze and back! I have half a mind to leave you standing right here, Mr. Himura!"

"Oro…" He gently rubbed the tender lump that was growing on his skull. "I'm sorry Miss Kaoru."

She huffed, crossing her arms. "I…" she broke off, changing her mind on what she was going to say, " …missed you," she whispered, turning away from him.

He straightened slowly, expression guilty, as he gently wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry," he answered softly, keeping his embrace loose so that if she wanted to pull away from him she could. "This one…" he hesitated, Hiko's words coming back to his mind, but he wasn't sure if he truly believed them himself. "This one didn't have a choice." He bowed his head. "I'm truly sorry Miss Kaoru, that I am." Maybe it was too late to apologize but even then he found he wanted to try. He loved Kaoru so much, and… so far, she was still here, even despite everything he'd done.

She shifted around in his arms so she was facing him, scrubbing the tears from her eyes. She sharply pointed an accusing finger at his nose. "If you even think about disappearing again, I warn you now Kenshin Himura, your head will roll!" He swallowed hard as she made a violent slashing jester with her hand. "And what did I say about calling me Miss, Mr. Kenshin?"

"Not to?" he asked hesitantly, everything between them was still flimsy and awkward to him. "Mi-" he cleared this throat, but he couldn't do it. He looked away. "Miss Kaoru… I-I can't, this one doesn't deserve- not after I almost ki-"

She cut him off before he could finish. "Kenshin." Kaoru's hand came to lightly rest on his shoulder. "You have to remember, you were at your wits end, and Enishi was ballistic."

He couldn't bring himself to face her. "And you're alright with that?" he asked her honestly.

Her hand tightened on his shoulder. "Truthfully… it was terrifying." She paused, gathering her thoughts. "But I am here for you, Kenshin."

"Miss Kaoru if something like this happens again-"

"Then I'll be right there by your side," she answered flatly, the look in her eyes just daring him to argue with her. "If I'm not there, who will save _you_ next time?"

"Miss Kaoru you can't-"

"You don't have any say on what I can or can't do Kenshin."

He was silent for a long moment, bowing his head. "This one wishes that you never saw what happened back at the mansion." He swallowed hard, trying to ignore the tears that were prickling at the corner of his eyes.

There was a short pause, before a gloved hand gently turned his face towards her. She was smiling gently at him, with no hint of fear or resentment. She brushed her thumb over his cheek, wiping a tear away. "I see, Kenshin and," she leaned closer, speaking quietly. "I'm glad I was there to stop you."

He tried to shuffle away from her but she wouldn't let him. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I know." She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I don't need you to protect me Kenshin. I can handle anything that happens, so please, don't leave me behind."

"I can't Miss Kaoru," he whispered. "If something happens again-"

"Then go to Hiko, it doesn't have to be me, so long as you tell _someone_."

"Miss Kaoru… I… Enishi was threatening to kill you from the start, and I couldn't-" his voice dropped in volume, "-not like Tomoe. I don't want to loose you." He wasn't sure if he should have said that but it was the truth. He cleared his throat, taking a deep breath of the cold air. "Enishi was waiting for me… at Hiko's house. I didn't have a choice." Her embrace never wavered, giving him strength to continue. "He said…" Kenshin swallowed hard, "he said, he'd kill Sano, Miss Megumi, Hiko and… you and…" He fell silent for a few seconds. "I panicked," he admitted with shame. "This one ran because Enishi told him to and I hid hoping if I did that it would keep all of us alive. I never meant to hurt you Miss Kaoru." His gaze fell to the ground. "I am truly sorry …"

She swallowed hard, her own temper boiling. She suddenly wished she could throttle Enishi herself. She ground her teeth together. "I should have punched him ten times harder," she growled, causing Kenshin to start.

"Oro," he squeaked, not expecting the sudden comment.

"Or better yet, I should have given him a kick in the pants, just like I did to that creepy boy back in the Black Maze.

"Oro-" Kenshin's brain screeched to a halt. "Wait, creepy boy?"

"Tanbe, utter slime ball if you ask me," she answered, still glowering fiercely. Kenshin winced, no doubt his friend had deserved being kicked, but still…

He cleared his throat. "You know," he began sheepishly. "Tanbe isn't as bad as you might think."

Kaoru gaped at him. "You're kidding!"

Kenshin sighed, "He's going to testify against Enishi for me."

"Are you sure that's a good thing? From what Misao was telling me, he sounds like the type of person more likely to stab you in the back, then help you."

Kenshin felt a pang of sadness at that, after all not too long ago he'd thought Tanbe was nothing more than a backstabber. "I've known him longer than I've carried the name Battosai and I owe him my life twice now." He fell silent for a while. "He made some bad choices, like this one but he's finally gotten himself sorted out." A smile appeared on his face then. "Tanbe was my first good friend and I still trust him with my life, that I do."

"You owe him your life twice?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"That's right. He was there the first time I fought Shishio."

"Then he saw what happened."

Kenshin nodded solemnly. "He won't tell this one what occurred though."

"Why not?"

"His answer's different than mine. He never trusted Tomoe…" he trailed off, shaking his head. "This one just doesn't remember what happened though."

She took his hands in her own. "Did you _really_ look Kenshin?"

He opened his mouth to answer "yes" but then looking back now, he didn't remember sitting down once in the entire time he was in the Black Maze, to try and recall what happened. "No…" he whispered aloud, his voice sounding deafening to his ears. "This one…" he looked away. "I guess I really am too scared to know the truth… but…" He hesitated, before speaking his mind. "I want to know. I want to know what happened to Tomoe. Even if I am guilty, this one has to know the truth."

She took a deep breath, a determined look in her eyes. "And I swear, even if it is true, I won't leave, I promise to be here for you, Kenshin."

His throat tightened, that couldn't have been a light decision to make on her part but in all truth he was thankful from the bottom of his heart that she would. He couldn't find the words to express himself so he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, a watery smile on his face. She smiled warmly in return, and that strengthened his resolve to find the answer. Kaoru had given that to him when all he wanted to do was run the other way, and that was something he swore never to forget.

So it only seemed right as he closed his eyes, breathing deeply, that he tell her everything that had happened on that day, everything he could remember and everything he wished he didn't. So he began to speak, telling her about how Katsura ordered him to kill Shishio and how he didn't object, about how Tomoe had tried to stop him from going to the warehouse, about the brutal sword fight that had taken place surrounded by crimson flames. And finally of Tomoe screaming, "No!" before she fell into his arms dying, and then of the final words they spoke to each other as she completed the scar upon his cheek with a blood covered knife.

He'd felt numb as he spoke, a chill that wasn't from the cold. He admitted to going after Shishio in an utter fury after Tomoe had breathed her last breath and how desperately he had just wanted to hurt the man. How they had battled until a section of the roof had collapsed on Shishio and Kenshin had left him there to burn alive. Finally when he reached the point in his tale where he'd passed out from inhaling too much smoke, Kenshin stopped.

He fell silent, looking anywhere but at Kaoru, not willing to see her expression. He had never spoken about what had happened in that much detail before and now he was wondering what her reaction would be and if it was worth the price of finding out what happened. His gaze drifted out to the snowflakes that were falling quicker now, making the world feel even more closed in than before.

And he wondered then, how it was he'd been able to catch Tomoe in his arms while holding a sword, just as Kaoru asked him, "Why did Shishio retreat after Tomoe was stabbed?"

His eyes went wide. The blood covered knife- Empty hands while he caught Tomoe-

He gasped, and just like Tanbe said, all the little pieces came together. "Oh god…" he couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe he was-

"Kenshin!" He started, gaze falling onto Kaoru who was looking at him anxiously. Tears filled his lavender eyes as he struggled to find his voice. She tightened her hold on his hands, not daring to let him go. "Kenshin?"

"This one-" Tears ran down his face, the cold air biting at his wet skin. Then he laughed, a clear light sound. "I'm innocent."

Kaoru promptly clocked him over the head with her fist, though she was mindful of the bandages wrapped around his skull. "You idiot! Don't go scaring me like that!" she scolded him. He wasn't really listing to her though, his gaze once again upon the falling snow. He remembered now.

He'd grabbed hold of Tomoe with both hands as she fell, his weapon missing. Shishio had knocked his sword from his grip and had been about to deal him the killing blow when Tomoe- she had stepped in the way, dagger raised to strike Shishio down as she took the blow that was meant for him. She'd died saving his life.

"I'm innocent," he whispered to the wind. He never thought that he would get to say those words with such truth. He gave another laugh of joy, pulling Kaoru into a twirl, even as tears ran down his face, mourning the loss of his first love who had given her life to protect him.

He gently pulled Kaoru closer, her smile just as large as his own. She leaned forward, gently placing a kiss on his lips. He returned it, heart fluttering in his chest and in that moment, with all his mixed emotions, he swore silently to himself that he would never again leave his life behind, not his friends, not his guardian and most of all not Kaoru.

The two lovers slowly parted, faces blushing ever so slightly even after kissing each other so many times. She shook her head at him, a smile dancing in her eyes. "You're such an idiot."

"That I am," he answered, a sheepish smile on his own face.

"We should head in, it's chilly out here." She held out her gloved hand to him. "Come on, I bet Hiko's waiting for us."

He hesitantly asked, "But didn't they kick you out, Kaoru?"

She scoffed. "I'd like to see them try and keep me out!" She began swinging her free hand around in a fist. "You of all people should know by now how stubborn I can be." He couldn't argue with that point. She smiled, moving closer to him. "Come on." Without hesitating he took her hand, allowing her to pull him back towards the hospital.

A carefree smile spread across his face, excitement building in his chest. It felt just like the first day he had stood outside what had been, at the time, his new school, the place he had met Kaoru, Sano and Megumi.

Only this time there wasn't any fear or hesitation. His smile grew as he moved forward, entering the hospital, leaving the snow behind. It was refreshing, just like back at the school entrance. He was moving back into his life. His gaze fell to Kaoru as she tugged him towards the coffee shop. He was taking his first step all over again, only this time he wasn't doing it alone.

The End

By Alatus

-----------------------------

And thus ends the epic tale of _Yesterday's Reckoning_. Big thanks to every single person who took the time to read this story! I hope you thoroughly enjoyed it as much I did writing it.

I have to say I'm fairly proud of this chapter, more or less anyway. It does wrap the story up nicely, and ties it back into the first chapter of _Tomorrow's Day_, which is also called First Step. That's what the school entrance that Kenshin's referencing at the end here is about. Hard to believe I've completed another story. It's been blast and I hope you all enjoyed the ride!

Big thanks to my reviews:

**Mikchika-chan: **Thank you, I've been told conversation is my forte. Yup this is the final chapter, wow, I still can't believe I finally completed this story! I think you're right about the last chapter being a transportfor this one and might be part of the reason I didn't like it entirely. I hope the part where Kenshin and Kaoru sort things out is alright, I'm not the best at writing romance scenes, very little experience even. In fact I think this is the third one I've ever written in a story before. Theoretical stuff can be interesting if you have the right teacher that is. No fun if it's material that you've already covered several times before though, ugh, I swear I got the same thing over and over again in Canadian history when I took it in grade 7, 8 and 9. Anyway, thank you ever so much for reviewing my fanfic and I hope you enjoyed the last chapter!

**Chibi Heishi: **Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and the ending was satisfactory. It's always sad to come to end of the story, but I have to say it's better then there not being an ending at all. Thank you very much for the review and I hope you enjoyed!

Thanks once again to everyone! And I'm off to figure out what to do with my next big fanfic project!


End file.
